


No Strings Attached

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, May/December Relationship, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, True Love, exploring life, lifelong friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 70,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to my story, Never Stop. </p><p>This is the story of how John Rydell, Malcolm Tucker's best friend, met Pedro Flores and how their relationship grew. </p><p>Malcolm Tucker appears in cameos only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152131) by [mistressterably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably). 



‘Excuse me.’ The young latin man stood before the older man just inside the front door of the art gallery. ‘Are you Mr. Rydell?’

‘I am. What can I do for you?’ The first thought that flashed into John’s head was that this was another young man looking to earn a bit of quick money as a model.

‘I’m looking for work.’ The young man was latin but he spoke with a very New York accent with only a hint of a hispanic accent.

‘I’m not looking for any new models currently.’ John dismissed the man. 

‘I could model if you want, but I’m more interested in real work.’ 

John laughed. ‘Don’t ever let a model here you say that!’ He put down his pen and closed up the accounts book he’d been reviewing. The gallery was slowly building up in business and in reputation. ‘You’d likely have a better chance down at the markets or the ports, young man. Or there are other studios that may have jobs open for you.’

‘Sir, I need a proper job. I don’t want to get into the filming scene. I’ve already had problems with the law when I was a teenager. I learned woodworking in the diversion program and I want to get a job doing work with wood.’

‘I only need framing done for exhibits and specialty orders.’ 

‘I can do that for you!’ 

John held out a hand to slow the man down. ‘I’m not offering you a job.’

‘Casual work then. I can be on call. I need to bring in something for my mother for rent.’

Give the young man credit, John thought. He was enthusiastic and very sure of himself. ‘What have you done before this then?’

‘I’ve built a number of desks for some friends.’

‘Any framing?’

‘Not yet. But I can learn quickly. The joins can’t be any much different than those for a desk.’ 

John rubbed his nose as he thought. ‘So, you’ve no experience with framing, some work as a carpenter. Probably apprentice level only.’

‘I can do other jobs as well. Any sort of odd job, lifting, hanging, anything. I can be on call for whenever you need me.’ The young man stepped closer towards the desk, eager to start.

‘What were you in trouble for?’ 

The young man looked down at his feet. ‘I’m not proud of what I did. I got involved with a friend who was growing weed in his attic. I got asked to carry bags of weed for him to one of his regular buyers. A cop caught me and charged me with trafficking.’

‘You smoke it still?’

‘No sir. I’ve learned my lesson. I had to leave my school and my madre was disappointed. I don’t want to disappoint her again. My older brothers are all moved out. They’ve got proper jobs and all married. I need a job. Please, sir. Give me a chance. I can learn quick and do anything you need.’

One greying eyebrow shot up at the young man’s fervor. John looked the man up and down, searching for any tell-tale signs of drug use or any other abuse. He had to admit to himself that the young man appeared to be clean. He also had to admit that the young man was very easy on the eyes. ‘Do you have any identification?’

The young man pulled out a wallet from his pocket and slipped out the plastic card to hand to John. The glimpse he caught of Pedro’s hand saw some old cuts still healing which would be a sign of someone working with wood and tools. Pedro Flores was the name on the ID card. ‘About 6 months til your 21. You can’t be a model til after you’ve hit 21. And you’d have to have a copy of your birth certificate.’

‘If that’s what you can offer I’ll take it. But I don’t want to do that. I can build things. I’m no artist. You are.’

‘I’ll give you a chance. I’ve got a new exhibit to install in two weeks time. You be here on Wednesday next week and I’ll put you to work helping to do the framing and installation. You do well, I’ll consider giving you more work after that. Standard rates for casual labour but I’ll pay you cash the first time round.’ He handed Pedro back his ID card.

‘Thank you sir! You won’t regret it!’ Pedro thrust out his hand and they shook on it. 

John picked up his pen and went back to his accounts.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday morning, John arrived at the studio early to get a start on the installation of the new exhibit. The gallery would be closed for the two days before the opening of the exhibit and he could already see inside that the work of taking down the current exhibit was already underway by his two other employees. Leaning against the wall by the door leading up the stairs to the studio was Pedro. As soon as he had spotted John’s approach he stood up straight and nervously began to wipe his hands on his jeans. 

‘On time. I like to see that. Punctuality is important. Guests can take their time but you have to be there on time no matter what.’ John commented as he unlocked the studio door and they made their way up the stairs. The large loft with it’s framing table, work stations and then the area for photography was open and spacious. The work stations were separated from the rest of the space by some screens. ‘You know about mortise and tenon joints?’

‘I do. I use them all the time on my joints.’

‘Good.’ John approached the framing table with Pedro following. ‘Can you fetch over that large shipping tube?’

Pedro nodded and picked up the large tube to lay it on the table. Between the two of them they eased out the works that had been rolled up in the tube for safe keeping. Soon, John had Pedro moving fast on his feet to fetch prepared lengths of framing that just needed to be cut down to the right lengths. 

‘I thought you did photography?’ Pedro asked as they got into a rhythm of cutting and fixing and gluing.

‘I do. I have many artists that I put on exhibits for. Disappointed that they’re not the usual photos of men?’ John teased the young man and was pleased at the soft blush in his cheeks.

‘Canvas is a different material to work with.’ Was all Pedro responded with, avoiding John’s eyes. 

‘You’ll have to get familiar with plenty of different types of material.’ With Pedro’s help he affixed the canvas to the frame firmly and then used some small finishing nails to lock in the corners of the frame from behind. ‘Here, Pedro. See where I’m placing the nails? It’s just enough to lock the pieces together. We want to try and limit how much gets hidden by the frames.’

Carefully flipping the finished piece over, John spent a few minutes explaining details to Pedro who listened attentively and soon was taking over some of the framing himself. They became a team quickly with minimal need for talking. 

‘Enough.’ John stood up stiffly, stretching out the kinks in his back. ‘You’re much younger and more agile and I’m not. Take a break, Pedro.’ 

‘I’ll finish this one first.’ Pedro declared and carried on. John shook his head and went to the small counter where there was a coffee pot ready for use. By the time the coffee had brewed, Pedro was joining John for a break. A small sofa was there so they both sat to drink their coffee.  
‘Thank you, Mr. Rydell.’ Pedro smiled over his coffee cup at the older man. 

‘Good God, Pedro. Please no more of the Mr. Rydell. Just John. I know I’m older than you by a good 28 years but let’s not make me out to be a grandfather.’

‘I appreciate you giving me a chance today, John. I hope my work’s been good enough.’

John, tapping his finger on the arm of the sofa, debating in his head what he wanted to do about Pedro. ‘You’d need a fair bit more experience and training before you’d be left on your own to do a job. But you seem to be quick to pick up on things. As I said before, you wouldn’t be able to be involved in any modelling.’

‘If I can get a job just as a handyman or helper that’s fine by me.’ Pedro said. ‘I want to be legit. I want to make my madre proud of me.’

‘There’s nothing wrong with being a model for artists. There’s nothing x-rated about the majority of the work I do. Here, I’ll show you.’ John got up and went to a small book shelf to fetch a large binder. Opening it there was a series of smaller bound magazine style catalogues of past exhibits. ‘This is most of what I do here at the studios. Not everything goes into exhibits. Anything more explicit is really only done for private parties. Nothing commercial. But I still wouldn’t be able to allow you to participate until you’re over 21.’

Pedro took the offered binder and began to flip through them. It was heavy on nearly nude men in various poses and scenes. Solo and in groups, Pedro’s reaction to the pictures was more than enough to tell John that he had been right in his initial impression. 

‘Is modelling something you want to do?’ John asked out right.

Pedro kept flipping through the catalogues slowly. ‘I thought about it. I’m told that I could do it. Had some offers when I was younger. Never did though.’

‘How much younger?’

‘When I was 16 and 17. Before I got caught with the weed.’

‘I’m glad you didn’t. I’ve heard about those offers by others. It’s illegal for the most part. That’s why I’m strict about the over 21. Modelling is good money if done right but it’s fleeting. Always will be. I’ve had some photo shoots with older men as the subject but there’s not the same market. Obviously.’ 

‘What else can I do? I never even graduated high school. If it weren’t for the training program at the youth diversion program I’d be screwed.’

‘You are handy with your hands.’ John agreed. ‘I can’t guarantee a regular job as yet. I get busy at times but it’s not steady this time of the year. I’m willing to have you on call though for piecework and installs help. Same rate for now. As you get more experience then I’ll raise the pay.’

‘You’ll keep me on?’ Pedro began to beam with relief.

‘Yes. You show a lot of promise. And you’ve got muscles which can help a lot with the installs. Speaking of which, can you be here tomorrow at 9 am?’

‘I’ll be here!’ Pedro said.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Hey you fucking poof! What are you up to?’ Malcolm’s voice on the phone was enough to distract John from whatever he was doing and that morning he’d been busy getting a framing order done with Pedro’s help. 

‘I’m busy as hell, Malcolm. They’ve given you some time to be sociable again?’ He gestured for Pedro to keep working as he chatted on the phone. 

‘Yeah, I get that maybe once a fucking year. When were you planning on coming over for a visit?’

‘Are you inviting me over, Malcolm?’ John perked up and turned away from Pedro when he caught the odd look he was getting. 

‘My PA is going to be on a holiday during the summer break and nothing’s going to be happening. I’ll float the air fare if you want to fly over. I’m sure there’s enough shit here in fucking London for you to photograph.’

‘Especially if you’re in the photos!’ John teased his old friend even more. 

‘Fuck off! I’ve seen some of those fucking photos you managed to take of me years ago. I’m going to fucking lock your goddamn camera away when I’m sleeping!’ 

‘Well, I’m not about to delete them!’ John laughed. ‘What dates are you looking at then?’

‘Four weeks tomorrow.’

John sat down at one of the workstations and pulled up a calendar. ‘I’ll have to put it off by a few extra days. I’m opening an exhibit the day before but after the first two days I can leave it to the staff. Got a new lad here who’s shaping up to be decent at the framing as well.’

‘A new lad?’ Malcolm asked curiously. ‘Thought you were only into straight Scotsman.’ That comment was accompanied by a bark of laughter.

‘Yeah. It’s all about you, Malcolm. All you’ll have to do is say the word.’

‘The only fucking word you’ll be getting from me is fuck off!’

‘Ah, again you break my heart, Malcolm.’ 

Pedro, continuing to work on the piece at the large framing table while John spoke on the phone, found himself glancing at John often. It was obvious that there was something between John and whomever he was talking to on the phone. He sighed aloud. The longer he worked for John the more he found himself drawn to the older man. John easily attracted the attention of both men and women which helped him when he was acting the salesman at the gallery. What had really impressed Pedro was John’s skill at his photography and framing. Learning that he had a close friend was disappointing. He’d never thought he could be attracted to an older man. But here he was falling for John his new boss. ‘Mierda.’ He muttered under his breath.

‘Something gone wrong, Pedro?’ John had heard the younger man’s curse. 

‘Just caught my finger. I’ll live.’ Pedro brushed it off but John was over at his side in a moment looking at his finger. 

‘Take care, Pedro. The paperwork for workplace injuries is a nightmare.’ John stroked the younger man’s finger. ‘I know we have deadlines to meet but never at the cost of health. Remember that, Pedro.’ His phone rang and he was soon leaving Pedro on his own to speak to a client downstairs at the gallery. 

Pedro was grateful for the moment alone. His madre was right. He was being an idiot about John but he couldn’t help himself.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Right, Lizzy? Jane? Just like previous trips, you’ve got my mobile number in case anything comes up that I need to be involved in. The exhibit is all set for tonight’s opening. I’ll be here in town until Monday and then I’m catching my flight over to London.’ John was looking at a checklist that he’d drawn up. ‘I’ve asked Pedro to be on hand in case you need any help with anything heavy. He can handle any last minute framing requests. He’ll let you know what he can and can’t manage on his own. Tonight will be a normal opening. I know I can rely on both of you lovely ladies to be on hand to help with the clients.’

‘Off to see Malcolm are you, John?’ Lizzy asked with a cheeky nudge to Jane. 

‘Yes. I’m off to see Malcolm.’ John couldn’t help the slight blush in his cheeks to the amusement me of his staff. ‘I’m only going to be away for a week and a half.’

‘It’ll be long enough!’ Lizzy laughed as John rolled his eyes to head back up to the studio.   
‘Pedro? Where are you?’ John called out to his young assistant. 

He emerged from the facilities washing his hands. ‘Yes, John?’

‘You’ll be fine right to be available every day for the next two weeks? Lizzy and Jane will be needing your help I’m sure.’ John was sitting down at one of the workstations to review upcoming orders. 

‘I already said I would be, John.’ Pedro reminded his employer. ‘And I’ve got the list already of the framing orders you’ve left for me to do.’

‘Just making sure. I’ve let the ladies know that you can work on framing jobs if they come up. Make sure you’re honest with them if there’s a job they want you to do and it’s not something you’ll be able to handle on your own. You’re not to try and push things. I know you’re still eager and confident. And I like that about you but some of my clients are incredibly particular and I don’t want you to be the recipient of any of their grief.’

‘John, I know. I won’t. Stop worrying!’ Pedro smiled at the nervousness the older man was showing. ‘I’ve been helping you for months now. You said yourself I was getting quite good at framing.’

‘I know! I know! I’m just … worried.’ John realized what he had just said and looked sheepish a moment. ‘I’m sure everything will be just fine. Were you able to finish that piece?’ 

‘Yeah. It’s done. The varnish is drying on it. It’ll be ready on Monday for me to set the canvas in it.’ 

‘Thanks! Oh, in the locked cabinet, can you fetch me out my 35mm kit? I think I’ll just bring that with me this trip.’

‘Jane was mentioning Malcolm. He an old friend?’ Pedro finally got to try and satisfy his curiosity. 

‘Malcolm is my oldest friend. Known him since I lived in London. I was a photographer working freelance for the paper he was covering political news on at the time. We’ve been good friends since. Harder since I’ve moved back here to the Big Apple but we keep in touch whenever we can.’

‘Must be close if he’s covering your air fare.’

‘I wish.’ John let out without thinking. ‘Just very good friends.’

Pedro let it go at that but felt something in his chest crumble slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Stop moping!’ Mama Flores walked in unannounced in Pedro’s room, a laundry basket of folded clothes resting on her hip which landed on the bed beside him. ‘You’ve been horrible for the past week! What’s wrong, baby?’

‘I’m not moping, Mama.’ Pedro replied in Spanish. 

‘You are too moping!’ Her hand connected with his ear, tugging on it hard. ‘I’m your Mama! I know when you’re moping! I know when something is wrong! Known all the way back to when you were in diapers!’

‘You wouldn’t understand, Mama.’ Pedro sighed and got to his feet, helping to put away the laundry with his mother. 

‘It’s that boss of yours, isn’t it?’ 

‘Mama!’ Pedro looked shocked at his mother’s comment. ‘Why would you say that!’

‘Since you got that job, you’ve done nothing but talk about John. John this. John that. John. John. John.’ His mother was standing before him, a good foot shorter than him, her hands reaching up to pat his cheeks motherly. ‘Mama knows love. All your older brothers were the same. And look at them! All married with my grandchildren now!’

Pedro was blushing. ‘Sorry, Mama.’

‘Ay!’ She swatted his cheek instead of a pat. ‘You stop being sorry! You’re my baby!’

‘But I’m never going to get married, Mama. No grandchildren.’ Pedro’s voice cracked from his emotions. 

‘Ay Ay!’ Mama Flores was gripping his ear and tugging it until he sat on the bed beside her. She patted his knee. ‘You love who you love, baby. You mess up yourself thinking I need you to be a baby father! I got grandchildren running around underfoot any day I like! Look at your older sister, Maria! She’s got another one on the way! No, Pedro. You’re my baby. You don’t worry about being a papa! You’re there for me. You help me pay the bills. Do what I ask.’

‘But Papa… he never liked me.’

Mama Flores crossed herself and looked to the heavens for a moment. ‘You’re Papa should have stayed in Mexico. Rest his soul. He wanted you to be like him. But I’m glad you’re not. All your brothers. They turned into him. Happily married men with babies and wives. You’re my baby. You love who you love, I tell you. And you love John.’

‘Mama.’ Pedro’s shoulders slumped in defeat. ‘John has a man already.’

‘Ay! You’ve never mentioned any other men coming round the gallery.’

‘The man’s in England. John’s over there now. You should have seen John. He was so happy and excited to go there. When I was there and heard them talk on the phone I could tell how he felt about Malcolm.’

Mama Flores patted Pedro’s knee again. ‘You should talk to John. Malcolm’s in a different country. Maybe it’s not what you think?’

‘You tell me you know when I’m in love! I know when John’s in love! I can see it in his eyes. It’s how I feel about him!’ Pedro rubbed his eyes, fighting back his emotions. Mama Flores put her arm around her son’s shoulders. ‘Oh, Mama. Why did I fall in love with a man already in love with someone else!’


	6. Chapter 6

John had his camera in hand waiting for the sun to set on the horizon. He and Malcolm had gone on a road trip to the coast. Kidding around, John turned his camera a number of times on Malcolm to catch him with his legs stretched out as he sat on a bench. 

‘Stop that, ya poof!’ Malcolm tried to get John to stop taking photos of him but gave up. 

‘When you write your memoirs you’ll be wanting photos for it.’

‘Won’t be fucking writing memoirs anytime soon. And they won’t be fucking about you pining over my hetero ass.’ 

‘You never know, Malcolm. You never know!’ John teased back.

‘Tell you fucking what. You write your memoirs about your exploits with snapping celebs around New York, use your photos in that and you can put one photo of me in it as the top notch political guy you know in the UK.’

‘My one unconquered goal?’ 

‘Damn fucking right!’ Malcolm laughed. ‘Besides, I thought you’d got yourself a new lad to mess with.’

‘No, that’s Pedro. He’s just on staff.’

Malcolm laughed again. ‘Just? You fucking sound like you want a lot fucking more than that!’

‘I don’t! The lad’s not 21 yet. Can’t even let him be a model.’

‘Oh you fucking want him.’ Malcolm smacked John in the arm. ‘Have you heard yourself?’

‘I’m 48, Malcolm. Almost 30 years older than him.’

‘You’ve always liked the younger lads, John. Fuck, why else do you always snap pics of the young ones.’ Malcolm sat up. John didn’t answer his friend right away but just began to photograph the setting sun. As it settled below the horizon, John sat on the bench beside Malcolm. ‘Well?’

‘Hm?’ John tried to avoid the topic again.

Malcolm nudged him. ‘John, what’s really up then?’

‘You know what I really want, Malcolm.’

‘And you know what you won’t ever get. Not from me.’ Malcolm grimaced. ‘All you need to do is find the right guy to fall in love with and you’ll forget all about me.’

‘I’d never forget about you, Malcolm!’

‘You fucking know what I mean, John. You’ve been fucking lusting after me since we met and we’ve been honest with each other the whole time. We’ll always be friends. Just stop wanting to get my dick all the time.’

‘It’s not easy at all, Malcolm. I’ve tried to find someone else but it never works out. Most of the men I’ve been attracted to are only interested in some modelling and a hope to get into films. I point them in the direction and they move on.’ John sighed. ‘I know so many people thanks to the gallery but none that come close to you.’


	7. Chapter 7

Pedro was kept busy at the gallery while John was in the UK. Busy enough to keep his mind off of John until Lizzy reminded him that John was due back the next day at the gallery. ‘Bet you’ll be glad to see John back.’

‘I will.’ Pedro admitted, thinking she meant work. ‘Some of those orders that were placed are out of my league. I’d like to learn how to do them properly.’ Her chuckle made him stop and look at her. ‘What’s that look for?’

‘Oh, come on, Pedro. Jane and I aren’t stupid. You’ve got the hots for John. You wouldn’t be the first young latin man interested in John. I know you’ve seen his catalogues of past work.’ Lizzy enjoyed making Pedro blush fiercely. ‘Nothing wrong with being gay, Pedro. You should just tell him.’

‘That’s pointless.’ Pedro said. ‘He’s got that guy Malcolm.’

Lizzy couldn’t help her peals of laughter. ‘Haven’t you figured it out yet, Pedro?’

‘Figured what out?’

‘Malcolm is straight. John’s been crushing on the guy for years and won’t ever get anywhere with him.’

‘Are you serious? Why would he waste his time? John’s such a great guy.’

‘John’s an amazing man. An excellent boss. Superb photographer. Successful business owner. But he is absolutely shit at falling in love with the right guy.’ Lizzy just kept laughing at Pedro’s face. ‘Honestly, Pedro. Just hit on John. See where it goes. We’d love to see John finally find the right guy.’

‘How could I be the right guy for him? I’m just a young punk who begged for a job off the streets with a juvenile record. I’m nowhere near skilled enough. He’s way out of my league.’

‘Good God, Pedro. Just go for it. Worst case John will say no.’

‘Then I’d be out of a job.’ 

‘No, you won’t. John’s not going to have spent all these months training you on framing to just drop you if he doesn’t accept your advances.’

‘You think so?’ Pedro asked.

‘You’re his type. Give it a go.’ Lizzy encouraged the young man.


	8. Chapter 8

John returned back to the gallery after his visit with Malcolm in a glum mood. Lizzy and Jane kept their distance. They were used to him coming back in a black mood after a visit with his old friend. Pedro however wasn’t familiar and when he saw John enter the studio he called out a cheery hello but got only a flat ‘Good morning’ in return. ‘Something wrong, John?’

‘Just get back to work, Pedro. I’m not in the mood for pleasantries.’

‘Sorry.’ Pedro bent back to the frame he was working on and left John to his own thoughts.

John went to a work station and was soon downloading the images off his camera onto the server. It was at least two hours later before Pedro spoke again. ‘Want something for lunch?’

‘No, I’m good.’ John was still black. He’d been looking over photos he’d taken of Malcolm while over visiting.

‘Eating might help. You sound jet lagged.’ 

‘Just leave me be, Pedro. If there’s no work for you to do just go home for the rest of the day. Paid.’ 

Pedro, feeling hurt, just went quiet and headed down to the street to get some lunch from a nearby deli. On a whim, he picked up a sandwich for John as well. Returning to the studio, he saw John sitting in the same spot he had been left at, just staring at the monitor. A picture of Malcolm sleeping was on it. 

Handing John the sandwich, Pedro stood there looking at his boss. ‘Lizzy told me about him.’

‘Lizzy needs to keep quiet more often.’ John said darkly.

‘Says he’s straight.’

‘He is.’ 

‘I’m not.’ Pedro blurted out and then regretted saying it.

‘I know you’re not, Pedro.’ John replied. 

‘John, I’m just…’

‘I told you, Pedro. If you’ve no work to do then you can go home for the rest of the day. I’m not interested in talking to you today.’ John pointedly didn’t look at him. 

Shut down, Pedro shrugged and left John to himself. He tried to get back to work on the framing but John’s black mood was too oppressive. After another hour of work, Pedro gave up. ‘I’m going home, John.’

‘Bye.’ Was all John responded without looking up from his work.

Downstairs, Pedro popped into the gallery to say goodbye to Lizzy and Jane. ‘Is John like this a lot?’ 

‘Every time he comes back from a visit to the UK. Malcolm does that that to him.’ Jane explained. ‘Takes a few days and he’ll be back to his usual self.’

‘He’s practically sent me home just to get me away from him.’   
‘He’s got Malcolm on his mind that’s why.’ Lizzy said. ‘Take the day off and when you come in tomorrow just keep to yourself and work. When John snaps out of it you’ll know.’


	9. Chapter 9

It took John three days to get over his mood. This time had been worse. He’d found himself thinking more and more about Pedro. Malcolm’s words had hit home. John was attracted to Pedro but certainly not at the same level as he felt about Malcolm. But not the same as his previous brief relationships with younger men. Who’s kidding who, John chided himself, they were just for sex. 

Arriving late, John hung around in the gallery for a bit with the ladies to discuss plans for his next exhibit. Then he was held up by a call from a regular buyer asking about setting up a private shoot. It was past noon before he was about to head up to the studio when he was held up by Lizzy. 

‘You’d better be apologizing to Pedro.’ Lizzy told him.

‘What on earth are you talking about?’ John furrowed his brows. 

‘You’ve had the young man panicking since you got back from the UK. Sent him home. Barked at him. He doesn’t deserve that just because you’re hung up on Malcolm. Pedro didn’t have a clue what was going on until we filled him in.’

‘You shouldn’t have said anything. It’s not your business.’ 

‘As if you would have said anything yourself.’ Lizzy scoffed at her boss. 

‘He didn’t need to know about my personal life.’

‘Your personal life is on display here!’ Lizzy told him. ‘You can’t hide a thing from us and Pedro is just as much a part of the team now even if you won’t get off your ass and tell him that.’

‘He’s got full time hours.’

‘But you’ve still got him ‘on call’. Don’t know why you bother. He shows up every day on time regardless.’ 

‘We just have enough work right now is all.’

Lizzy shot a look at her boss. ‘Get up there, apologize to Pedro and then do the right thing for him.’

‘He’s hardly been with us 6 months. He’s not yet 21! I can’t justify making him full time with a bonus based on profits.’

‘You idiot. Not that!’ Lizzy smacked John in the arm earning a glare from the older man. ‘Pedro has fallen for you. At least acknowledge that. And while you’re at it admit that you’ve got a thing for him as well.’

‘Lizzy!’ John snapped at her.

‘Oh don’t give me that, John. I’ve worked with you long enough to know the difference between a boy toy and a keeper. Anytime the subject of him being a model comes up you shoot it down. He’d make a great model but you won’t have it at all. That means you want him for yourself. Sharing him with others in a photoshoot isn’t going to happen.’

‘It’s only because of his age.’ John countered.

‘That’s a load of shit.’ Lizzy shot back. 

‘I don’t really need a lecture from you today, Lizzy.’ 

‘Sometimes you do.’ Lizzy planted a friendly kiss on John’s cheek. ‘Go and talk to Pedro.’

John headed up to the studio. He could hear Pedro cutting down lengths for a piece. John had to admit that Pedro was good with the tools and his hands. Plus he was quick to learn. When ever there was downtime, John would find Pedro reading his framing books. Yes, he liked the young man a lot. Yes, he did find himself attracted to Pedro more and more. If he just weren’t so young! John sighed. No, Lizzy was wrong. He wasn’t going to admit anything to Pedro. The young man deserved someone closer to him in age. Not his old ass.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks later, Pedro had continued to develop his skills and his versatility both in the studio and in the gallery. John had been having some issues with mapping out a good layout for a display on the one wall that always gave him grief. It was taller and thinner than the others as it was offset under the stairs going up to the studio. It was never quite the right size for any of the larger pieces. Then Pedro had appeared with some tools to repair one of the lights. Standing on the ladder as he repaired the damaged fittings. John was standing there, arms crossed, his chin resting in one hand as he just stared at the empty wall. 

‘You should just set that wall up as a spot for small grab and go pieces. I was looking at a hanging method where the frames rest in adjustable hooks on lines. Be easy enough to string it up and anchor it. Then the pieces just clip in. Be a great way to display the smaller pieces you have in storage. No one buys them because they always think they have to be framed to order. Which is what they do.’

‘Pedro?’ John just looked up at him on the ladder. ‘What sort of lines are we talking about?’

‘I’d have to work out the strength needed and what the best materials would be. But I could install a brace along the top line and one on the bottom. I’m thinking some thin metal rods that have a surface on them for better gripping. The hooks I’ve seen are special order ones but there’s a place where they can be ordered. For your exhibits you can easily swap out the grab and go pieces for a series of smaller pieces. Again. Easy to take with them if the buyer wants them right away.’

John stood there, imagining in his head what Pedro had described. ‘You can do it safely?’

‘Yeah. I’ve been working on it for a few weeks now. You could set up a grid on that wall of probably 6 x 6 pieces. Max size being the square foot pieces.’ Pedro finished up the repair and joined John. ‘Even with the heavier frames. The hooks grip nicely and their adjustable.’

‘Go ahead with the design. Draw it up and present it to me. If it can be done safely we’ll do it.’

‘I’ll have it ready for you to look over before the next exhibit opens. Then when we do the dismantle I can install the new gear.’ Pedro’s tone was confident. John took note of that and just stood there still looking at the empty wall as Pedro took the ladder and returned it to the storage room. It certainly made John think more seriously as to what Pedro could bring to the business. 

‘Pedro!’ John called out to him before he could head back up to the studio. 

‘Yeah, John?’ 

‘Next Wednesday evening. I have a private photo shoot in the studio.’

‘You were saying that. What will you need prepped for it?”

‘The large bed. I want to know if you’d be willing to earn a bit of extra money and help out on the shoot. Just like other shoots. Mostly with lighting and such.’

‘I don’t say no to extra money. Just the lighting right?’

‘Yes. Maybe some fetching of gear too.’

‘Sure thing, John.’ Pedro agreed and nothing more was said on it.


	11. Chapter 11

The following Wednesday, Pedro was busy clearing up the studio space before he began the setup of the large bed. It was a special built bed that John had had made many years ago. Larger than a regular King size bed, it was more a large box frame with a thick mattress. Pedro was able to easily haul all except the mattress out of storage on his own and had it all set up before he needed a hand from John to manhandle the mattress. By the time it was in place, Pedro was sweating and had to take a break to dry off his face. 

‘You had to pick one of the warmer days for these shoots.’ Pedro grumbled a bit. ‘Will I have time to run home before the shoot. I’m going to need a shower.’

‘Of course.’ John watched as Pedro drank from a bottle of water. The sight of his adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped made John stare before he caught himself and looked away. Silently, he reminded himself that Pedro was far too young. Even if they had celebrated his 21st birthday the weekend before with a dinner out with Lizzy and Jane. Still far too young. He glanced back at Pedro once more, the sweat stains on his t-shirt under Pedro’s arms were almost as bad as watching him drink. ‘I can finish the dressing of the bed.’

‘Great. I’ve just got the corners to tighten up and then you’re all set.’ Pedro finished off his water and was back to work. John just kept watching him kneeling on the floor to finish screwing the corners together. 

That evening, John was in the studio alone and putting the finishing touches on the layout for the evening’s shoot. His brief had been for three men, athletic types, a series of individual photos in stages of undress and then the three men in various poses. John knew the laws well enough to know that he could meet the requirement for nudity without crossing over into x-rated photography. It’s what his regular clients counted on. The money he got for these was quite lucrative as well. Many of them would wind up in magazines but under pseudonyms. Others were in private collections. This evening’s client was going to be placing the series on a website. The high quality images would require the use of his larger camera so having Pedro there would be quite helpful. 

Pedro arrived and was soon setting up the lights at John’s direction. While he was working on those, the three men who would be subjects of the series arrived. Pedro was introduced to them only briefly before they headed off to the couch to get ready for the shoot. John was in his element now, directing the men as to what he was planning for the shoot and handing out the clothes he’d purchased for them to wear for the scene. It was distracting for Pedro as he could see the men undress and then change. Outside of the usual school gym change room, Pedro had never been in the presence of men changing in a group. It became surreal for Pedro as he realized that the men were working on their penis’s to get them hard and ready for their shoots. 

The backdrop was set up and Pedro adjusted the lighting as the first model came over, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. The shirt was tight enough to show off his muscled torso. Pedro had to cough slightly as he saw the bulge in the model’s crotch. It took all of his concentration to just focus on John and his directions throughout the first solo shoot. By the second model, Pedro had got himself somewhat under control. The third model did give him a harder time. He wasn’t as muscled but very well proportioned. Thankfully, the lights were directed at the model and not Pedro or else the blushing he felt would have been obvious to all.

John kept Pedro busy with directions and fetching other camera gear. With the solo shots done, the models retired to the couch for a break as Pedro knocked down the backdrop and put it away. The lights were quickly moved over and then the shooting of the three men together began. Despite the pace that John worked, Pedro still couldn’t help getting excited by the scene before him. A couple of times John was frustrated by Pedro not working fast enough in moving some of the lights at his direction. ‘Focus, please, Pedro.’ Apologizing, Pedro concentrated harder on John and kept his thoughts about the models to himself. 

The scene played out with the three men in various poses of kissing and caressing one another, their hands exploring one another slowly and seductively. Naked bodies were pressed close together. What didn’t happen was full on sex. John wouldn’t allow that to happen. Not while he was working. Once he was happy with what he had shot, John wrapped it up and the models were more than happy to get out from under the hot lights and retire to the couch. Pedro was kept busy tidying up and putting the lights away. John had disappeared for the moment behind the screens to start backing up his work on the servers from his cameras. 

The men were relaxing on the couch, all of them still naked and in various stages of arousal. The one model that Pedro had taken most interest in was casually stroking himself as he sat there. Pedro did try to not stare but couldn’t help himself from watching. Disappointment came when John returned to join them. He handed out envelopes to the models to pay them for their work, thanking them and then sat to chat with them as they began to get dressed. 

One of the models left soon after, not even registering that Pedro was there wrapping up cords for storage. Having put them in storage with the light stands, Pedro was finishing up all he needed to do for the evening. John would be fine with him knocking down the bed the next morning before he got back into the framing work. As Pedro emerged from the storage room, he saw John sitting close beside the model who had been first to be shot. He sucked in a quick breath when he spotted John’s hand on the model’s thigh. Mierda, he thought to himself. That’s that done isn’t it? Too young for John, he’d always be too young. No matter what. 

‘I’m off now,’ The model that Pedro had taken a fancy too got up from the couch to leave John and his friend there. As he walked by Pedro, he smiled at the latin man. ‘Care to join me for a drink? I think you’re boss is going to be busy for a while.’

Pedro shrugged, ‘May as well.’ He called out to John. ‘Good night.’ He got a brief wave of dismissal from the older man and felt his heart sink even more. ‘Drinks it is.’

Grant, the models’ name, walked by Pedro’s side along the late night streets of New York. Even that late at night the city was always abuzz. There was a nearby bar that they wound up at to have a beer together. ‘First photo shoot I guess?’

‘That obvious was it?’ Pedro sighed. 

‘Just a bit. I’ve been to a number of these. John’s a great photographer. Professional and respectful. I always say yes to any job he offers.’ Grant set his glass on the table and watched Pedro. ‘He’s demanding though.’

‘I know. I’ve been working in the gallery for a while now.’

‘Never modelled yourself? You’d certainly be popular. New York has a pretty big latin community.’

‘Only just turned 21.’ Pedro explained.

‘Yeah. That’s John to a tee. You don’t have to limit yourself to just him you know. Not like he’d settle down anyway.’

‘What’s that mean?’ 

‘John’s classy, a pro, respectful, but won’t settle for just one guy. He makes the rounds. I’m one of the few not to fall for his charm. I’m not into older men. Lots of other models have though. Sammy and John are pretty regular. Every time I’ve been on a shoot with Sammy and John’s working the camera they’ll hang out together afterwards.’

‘They’re seeing one another a lot?’

‘Hell no. Only after the shoots. I’ve never seen John go out on the town with anyone. Just post-shoot fun. What about you? Got anyone yourself?’

‘No, not at all.’

‘Bet you’d not say no to John. I’m surprised he hasn’t tried on you yet.’

‘Too young. That’s all I ever get in response.’

‘Ah.’ Grant grimaced at the look on Pedro’s face. Pedro practically drained the rest of his beer in one gulp. ‘You’re young. You’re hot. Don’t get hung up on John.’

‘I know.’ Pedro looked at Grant. ‘You think I’m too young?’

‘No.’ Grant answered and just gestured with his head to ask Pedro if he wanted to leave. Pedro responded with a nod and the two men left the bar together.

Back at the studio, John was sitting close to Sammy, hand on the model’s still naked thigh. He barely noticed Grant and Pedro leaving them alone. ‘What have you been up to since last time then?’

‘Just some model jobs. Did a few shorts with Clancy.’

‘Mmm, Clancy. Still working for him a lot. Hope you’ve got a better contract with him now.’ 

‘I make a good dollar off him. Don’t you worry.’ Sammy turned towards John, laying a hand on his thigh as well. ‘You?’

‘The usual. Keeping the gallery going.’ John smiled through half-lidded eyes. ‘Nice to see you’re still in shape.’ John’s hand slid up from Sammy’s thigh to his stomach, purposely avoiding his semi-erect member. His fingers ran over the firm abs and over the smooth skin. ‘I’m negotiating another private shoot. Hopefully you’ll be free for that as well.’

‘I’m always up for work.’ Sammy grinned as he laid a hand on John’s and directed him to his swiftly stiffening erection. John pressed close and hungrily kissed Sammy. Curling his fingers around Sammy, John began to stroke him slowly and firmly. Sammy responded by slipping his own hand down between John’s legs to rub the older man roughly through his trousers. 

Five blocks away from the studio, Pedro was being lead up four flights of stairs to a loft apartment. Grant unlocked the door and let him in. The main feature of the room was a large bed with an equal sized graphic erotic picture above it of two men writhing in passion. As Pedro took in the picture, Grant came up behind him and rested his hands on Pedro’s hips. Pressing close, Grant’s erection was hard against Pedro’s ass. Moving his head to one side, Pedro sighed as Grant began to kiss his neck. Grant worked his lips slowly along the back of Pedro’s neck just at the edge of his t-shirt. 

Pedro tried to turn around to face Grant but the model wouldn’t let him. Instead, as he remained behind the younger man, Grant ran his hands up from his hips to take hold of his t-shirt and slide it up. Lifting his arms, Pedro helped get it off. Grant’s hands guided him to keep his arms up so Pedro linked his fingers behind his head and almost lost his mind as Grant turned his attention to his arms. Grant kissed and licked the younger man’s tanned skin. Taking in a deep breath, Grant moaned softly at the musky scent of Pedro. 

Still from behind, Grant ran his hands up and down Pedro’s torso. He wasn’t well built but he had a good build without needing to do weights. His constant work at the gallery kept him fit. Grant was slightly taller than Pedro and a bit thicker but not fat. Wherever Pedro could feel with his hands he felt muscle but not the hard weight-lifter muscles. Grant’s lips began to explore Pedro’s back even as his hands were urging him to walk towards the foot of the bed. 

Back in the studio, John’s night was progressing just as quickly. Sammy had massaged his member to the point it was straining against the fabric. Not that Sammy wasn’t rigid. John encouraged Sammy to release him and he obeyed John. The smooth fabric of his black designer trousers slid easily down as John lifted his hips slightly from the couch. Then Sammy was eagerly working on John’s erection through the silk boxers he wore. John was enjoying the attention, running his fingers through the younger man’s brown hair. Fingers circled around his shaft, stroking him through the silk until his eyes were almost closed. 

Sammy could feel John’s body tremble under his touch and it was then that he began to ease the waistband of John’s boxers down and out from his body to get it past the long, hard erection. The almost white hair that John sported was only a slightly darker shade as Sammy exposed him. A loud sigh passed his lips as Sammy’s lips kissed up and down the length of his erection. 

‘Oh yes,’ John murmured as his fingers continued to tangle in Sammy’s hair. A soft gasp accompanied the initial feeling of Sammy’s tongue over John’s engorged head. It had been too long since his last escapade, John realized as he ached badly. Denied by Malcolm and unwilling to pursue Pedro, John wanted this evening badly. His hand lifted his silk black shirt up and away from his stomach until he could tease his own nipple. If only it had been Pedro or Malcolm doing this to him, John groaned at the thought. 

Pedro, oblivious to the feelings of his boss, was in the midst of his own pleasurable evening with Grant. Up against the bed, Grant had directed him to kneel on the bed, his knees apart so that Grant could stand right up against his backside. Bending down, the model’s lips continued to explore and taste Pedro until the young man was about ready to burst with his erection still in his jeans. Grant didn’t need to look to find the buttons of Pedro’s jeans and pop them open. Cool air hit his skin as Grant tugged the denim down past his hips to leave him with only basic white briefs on that bulged tightly with his own erection. 

Hands roamed over his buttocks, over the tight cotton briefs before Grant began to kiss him again. This time through his underwear. Continuing to just tease, Grant’s hands strayed close to Pedro’s member but never quite touching him. He ached to return the touches he was getting but still he was denied being able to turn around. Then the teasing stopped suddenly and he looked back to watch as Grant stood up to peel off his own shirt and undo his jeans. Pedro made to get off the bed but Grant was quick to place a hand flat against his back to keep him there. Left to just look, he swallowed hard at the sight of Grant’s fully erect cock. More teasing as Grant slowly slid a hand up and down the length as Pedro watched, his mouth going dry until he had to lick his lips. 

Grant stepped forward, hand still stroking his shaft until he was once more pressed tight against the young latino. Pedro’s eyes shot open as his briefs were yanked down roughly to leave him hard and erect but still not touched. A hand pushed hard against him until he was forward and on all fours. He glanced back and watched as Grant was rolling a condom down over the thick organ. Head dropping down, Pedro shifted his knees as far apart as he could with his jeans and briefs down around his knees. 

‘Damn,’ Pedro grunted as the model pushed into him without anymore teasing. Eyes squeezed shut, Pedro pushed back against the other man to take him as deeply as he could. Grant was soon furiously thrusting into Pedro, his hands gripping tight to his lover’s waist. Another hand on his lower back, and Pedro found himself resting his head on his forearms. The only sounds in the room were his panting, Grant’s grunting noises and the slap of their bodies from their frantic sex. Pedro couldn’t help gripping his fingers in the bedding to avoid digging his own nails into his skin. The position he had been forced to stay in meant that he couldn’t easily take hold of his own cock and pump it. He didn’t need to though. He was already close to shooting just from the sex. If he had had any remaining thoughts about John at that moment they were rammed out of him with each rough thrust by Grant. No, any desire or longing for John had been overridden. Just for that moment.

The couch in the gallery was still occupied by John and Sammy. Reluctantly, John had nudged Sammy away from sucking on his shaft to sitting on his lap with a brief delay for the younger man to retrieve a condom from John’s trouser pocket and slip it onto the long shaft. It barely reached the base of John’s erection. Gripping his own shaft, John held it steady until Sammy lowered himself down onto it. His fingers stroked up and down Sammy’s back as the younger man took over.He moved up and down the long shaft, not able to take the entire length right away. 

John rested his hands on Sammy’s thighs, urging him to press down further on his length. ‘Take me, Sammy. Take it all.’ John encouraged the younger man. Groans were the only response John got from Sammy but the younger man did grind further down onto his shaft. ‘That’s right, oh yes, that’s what I like.’ His voice was like his fingers, expertly smooth. Leaning his head back against the couch, John began to lift his hips to meet Sammy’s downward push. Sighing loudly as he felt his length finally bury itself in Sammy’s ass. ‘Oh god, yes!’ John felt himself near orgasm. Sammy, continuing to ride John hard was fervently pumping his own cock. John’s orgasm came first, his eyes closed tightly as he moaned and came, buried deep inside his younger lover. Sammy’s breathing quickened. John snaked his hand around to cup Sammy’s balls, massaging them until he felt his lover’s body tighten and then he was coming, the semen dripping thickly down his shaft with some dropping onto John’s hand. 

‘As good as ever,’ John complimented the model. Sam couldn’t speak yet but only moved until John’s cock was released from the tight grip of his ass. Breathing hard, he lay back on the couch beside John to recover from his exertions. Sweat sheened on his face and chest. John reached out to run his hand over Sammy’s toned muscles. 

Having caught his breath, Sammy was able to sit up and start to get dressed in his own clothes once more. ‘Any idea when the next job will be on?’

‘Could be a few weeks. I’ve only started to get an idea of the brief for it. Looks like a series of solos though.’

‘Too bad. Try for a duo. Get that young guy you had doing the lights on it. I’d love to give him a try.’ Sammy grinned, unaware of what was going on in John’s head.

‘He’s only just turned 21. Plus he’s never shown an interest in modelling.’ John was evasive with his answer as he bent down to fetch his own trousers to pull them on. 

‘You work your magic on the contract and I can work on the young punk.’ Sammy winked. ‘Cab fare?’

John willingly reached into his trousers and pulled out his wallet, slipping a fifty out to hand it to Sammy. ‘Until next time.’ Sammy blew John a playful kiss and left the older man sitting on his own in the studio. ‘No, not Pedro. He won’t be involved in front of the camera.’


	12. Chapter 12

Pedro was late getting home to the small place he shared with his mother. He was the last of her children to still live with her and she wasn’t difficult to live with. She knew he would sometimes be out late. He had never been able to bring home any of his sometime boyfriends home. But that morning for whatever reason she woke up as he let himself in. 

‘Why did you even come home?’ She asked through sleep-crusted eyes in spanish. ‘I’ll make you some cocoa. Help you sleep.’

‘Mama, no. Just go back to bed.’ 

‘You need to sleep. Sit.’ She was already pulling out a small pot to put on some milk to warm. ‘The work you had with John took longer than you thought.’

‘Not just work,’ Pedro admitted. 

‘Oh hoh! You finally talked to him! Good boy!’ His madre beamed at him.

‘Not quite, mama. Not quite.’ Pedro sighed and rested his chin in his hand as he watched her make the cocoa. 

‘What’d you do?’

‘Nothing with John. Just.. a guy.’ 

‘A guy! Not John!’ His madre was quick to strike out with the palm of her hand to connect with the side of his head. He didn’t try to avoid the swat. He deserved it and she realized it immediately.

‘You said you would talk to him a week ago. Why haven’t you?’

‘I’m too young, mama. He tells me this all the time. He’s 48. I’ve only just turned 21.’

‘Pfah! I’ve seen those documentaries! You men don’t care about that! What about those Papas! They like the young ones like you! That’s what you tell me.’

‘Daddys.’ Pedro corrected her in English. ‘Not Papas.’

‘Same thing. It’s not like you have to worry about babies. You follow your heart! Look at your sister Maria. Got stuck with a guy she thought she liked but now it’s just about the babies.’

‘Ah, come on, Mama. Maria loves Santos. You don’t like him.’ 

His madre was soon pouring him a hot cup of cocoa into a mug and handing it to him before pouring the rest into a mug for herself. ‘Pedro, you mope over John all the time. You have to speak to him.’

‘I told you, mama. He says I’m too young. All the time. Tonight.. ‘

‘What happened?’ His madre put her hand on his, patting it gently.

‘The photos tonight. They were of men. One of the men stayed behind when I left. John was already playing around with him when I did. So, I went off with one of the other men. The guy John was with was at least ten years older than me.’

‘You tell John properly. If you don’t I will!’ His madre said emphatically. Pedro groaned inwardly. His madre would do as she said if he weren’t careful.

He finished up his cocoa and headed to bed. When he awoke in the morning he had to think hard about what time it was. His alarm hadn’t gone off and the sun was well past where it would normally be when he got up. Sitting up in bed he glanced at the clock. He’d slept right through his alarm and into the early afternoon. ‘Fuck!’ He swore violently as he threw off his sheets and ran to the washroom. ‘Madre! Why didn’t you wake me!’

‘You wouldn’t wake up! I called your boss and let him know you’d be late. Spoke to a nice young lady. Jane I think.’ 

‘Damn it all.’ Pedro had a quick shower. He should have had one the night before to wash the sex off himself but he’d been too tired. He felt absolutely disgusting, not only from that but for how he felt about John. Water pounded onto his body as he scrubbed himself clean. ‘Fuck fuck fuck.’ He barked at himself in the shower. ‘Late for work after fucking around with one of the boss’s models. Great idea, Pedro!’

Emerging from the shower, he roughly dried his short black hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. Back in his room, he noticed that his madre had laid out clothes for him. 

‘Get dressed! I’ve got some lunch for you to eat.’ 

‘I’ve gotta go to work! No time!’  
‘You eat first. Then you go to work! You’re in a bad enough mood sleeping in. I won’t let you get worse with an empty stomach. You’d go to work and be stupid!’ 

‘Mama! I won’t be stupid!’

‘You already are! Get dressed!’ 

He tried to make it past his madre but failed. She grabbed hold of his ear and made him sit at the table. ‘Eat!’ She put a plate with some burritos on it in front of him and sat there until he ate them. He didn’t admit that he felt better for eating. 

‘I’ll either be home right away without a job, mama, or I’ll be late from catching up the time.’

‘And talk to John!’ She patted his cheeks before kissing them to see him off to work.

Sitting on the bus on his way to work, Pedro kept running over in his head what he would say by way of apology. He certainly was not going to broach the subject today of his feelings for John. Worst case would be that he just avoids giving his madre a chance to even meet John. He wasn’t likely to answer the phone there anyway. Not when Lizzy or Jane were there. 

It wasn’t until close to 2 pm when he made it to the studio. He glanced in the gallery window and spotted only Lizzy and Jane working there. That would mean John was up in the studio. It would also mean facing the older man on his own. Pedro grimaced and made his way up the stairs to the studio. 

Rydell Studios was the plain text on the door that greeted Pedro every day he got to work. Today it seemed to taunt him. He opened the door and called out a greeting, expecting to be questioned about what he got up too when he left with Grant. ‘John?’ 

‘Ah, there you are. If you could get the set knocked down and stored, I’d be grateful.’ John barely looked up from the computer station he was seated at. Pedro could only imagine what series he was going through to pick out the ones he’d send to the client. Pedro didn’t care to look at them though. He wasn’t curious about it at all. Without another word, he picked up his tools and headed to the bed. It had already been stripped bare so he just had to loosen the corners and managed to move the mattress on his own back into the storage. The rest of the afternoon was spent breaking down the frame and putting it away. 

Having finished the dismantling, Pedro was exhausted but he could see the small pile of orders waiting for framing. ‘John?’ 

‘Hm? Oh, you’re done. Hardly heard a thing. You really are good at that you know.’ John looked over at the now empty space where the bed had been. Still there was no discussion or comments about the night before.

‘It’s not that hard.’ Pedro admitted and then bit the bullet about being late that morning. ‘I’m sorry about being late.’

‘Understandable. Glad you had a good time.’ John smiled and dismissed it entirely. Pedro couldn’t believe how cool John was about it all. ‘Oh, I forgot. Owe you for your time last night.’ He pulled out his wallet and slipped out a number of bills to hand them to Pedro. Pedro, unsure of what was going on, took the bills and his eyes widened at the sight of $300 being casually handed to him. It may as well have been him in front of the camera, Pedro thought. What did John think he was? In need of charity or sympathy because the old man wouldn’t let him model because he was too young? Was the old man blind to how he felt about John. Pedro’s emotions warred inside him. The longer he’d been there he’d wanted John more and more. Last night he’d been given a chance to show John how eager and willing he was to learn more and help. Now he was being paid off as if he were just a model to be paid off and dismissed easily. His anger welled up. ‘What?’ John couldn’t understand the look on the young man’s face.

‘Keep your money.’ Pedro slammed it down on the desk in front of John. ‘I’m not one of your models to pay off so easy and shuffle out the door when you’re not wanting to screw them after.’

‘What on earth are you talking about?’ John asked, brows furrowed.

‘First you keep telling me I’m too young.. I’m too young.. now I’m 21 you say yes, help you out. Then in front of me you carry on as if I’m not even there! That.. is an insult!’ Pedro waved at the money. ‘How much you pay the others? More than that I bet!’

‘You’re not a model, Pedro. Be glad I can get you that.’ John felt himself getting fired up. 

‘Because I’m TOO FUCKING YOUNG! I’ll show you how young I am! I’m old enough to tell you to go fuck yourself! Find some other young bastard to screw over!’ Pedro turned on his heel and stormed out of the studio. John launched up from the desk and ran after the young man.

‘Stop this, Pedro!’ John called out to the retreating man’s back. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Pedro turned round to face him. ‘Go back to your old models! I’m too fucking young! I’ll find someone who doesn’t mind my age!’ 

Before John could respond, the door slammed shut behind Pedro and by the time he made it to the street the younger man had already run a ways down the street out of range. John just stood there, fists clenched in frustration. ‘Damn you!’ He stormed back up to the studio and locked it up before heading to the gallery. 

‘What’s all that commotion about?’ Jane asked as John stormed into the gallery and headed to the desk. 

‘Pedro just quit.’ John snapped. ‘See to it that he’s not welcome here anymore. If he shows up let him know that.’ He wrote out a quick note on some stationery, folded it with the money inside it and then enclosed it in an envelope. ‘See that this gets sent out same day courier to his home tomorrow.’


	13. Chapter 13

Pedro couldn’t bring himself to tell his madre he had quit. Laying in bed, he covered his eyes with his hands to fight back tears. He could find another job. He was 21. John had been very good about reminding him about that. What was it Grant had said? Said he would be popular with the latino community. All he had to do was find the right person. Getting out of bed, he got ready as if he were going to work without as normal. Saying goodbye to his madre he headed downtown. He knew where he wanted to go. He’d been there when he was hanging out with his weed-growing friend to try and buy some of the magazines before he was old enough. 

Entering the magazine shop, he loitered around near the back of the store where the adult magazines were. This time there was no store clerk trying to push him out because of his age. Now it was just a casual glance to check his age and that was it. Looking around the magazines, he slowly made his way to a message board that was littered with business cards. Most of them were for escort agents but there were a few looking for models. He snatched a few off the board and tucked them into his jeans. Selecting a magazine, he bought it and left the store.

As he settled down at a table in a nearby coffee shop, Pedro stared at the one card he’d picked up. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed the number and after a brief chat was soon arranging to meet the man on the other end of the phone at an office a few blocks away.

‘Salvador?’ Pedro walked into the office he’d been directed to and found a fat Mexican man behind the desk, smoking a cigarillo. 

‘You must be Pedro. You described yourself well.’ Salvador’s eyes were quick to look him over. ‘Interested in modelling are you?’

‘Yeah. A friend I know, Grant, was saying I should give it a try.’ 

‘Grant? That the guy with brown hair, has that mole on his neck?’

‘Yeah.’ Pedro sat down in the chair across from the desk.

‘I know him. He’ll model for anyone. Won’t do film though. You up to films?’

‘Hadn’t thought that far along yet. Not sure if I’d be wanted for modelling.’

‘You work out at all?’

‘Not really.’

‘Take off your shirt.’ Salvador was quick to the point and Pedro was on his feet again to pull off his t-shirt. Standing there, Pedro turned back and forth as he was directed to. ‘You got any problem with going naked?’

‘For photos?’ Pedro asked.

‘Yeah. Naked photos will get you more money. I can get you only so many jobs if you go with just topless work.’  
‘Solo?’

‘Even more money if you go hardcore.’

‘Maybe just solo.’ Pedro began to realize what he was getting into. 

‘Want to show me what you got?’

Pedro hesitated a moment before stripping out of his jeans. Another pause before Salvador gestured for his briefs to come off. Again, more turning back and forth and some posing before he was told to get dressed. ‘I can get you some work. It’s all cash. Your problem with taxes. I’ve got a camera guy who’s free tomorrow. Come here by 11 am.’ And it was that quick for Pedro to get a modelling job. 

While Pedro was being interviewed for his new ‘job’, his madre was at home mending some of Pedro’s socks out of habit when there was a knock on the door. Answering it, Mama Flores signed for the envelope and closed the door. What John wouldn’t have know was that Mama Flores first initial was the same as her sons for Paulita. Thinking the envelope was for her she opened it and almost dropped the bills that fell out of the letter. With the money in one hand, she sat at the table to read the letter.

‘Pedro, I’m not sure what led to your decision to quit today. I’m rather upset by it and would hope that you’d like to discuss it. You have my number if you wish to talk. The money enclosed is what is due to you for your labour and time in assisting me with the photo shoot. I will see to it that your final pay is couriered to you in due course. I ask only that you not come to the gallery or studio again until you’ve spoken to me first.. All the best, John.’

Mama Flores read the letter a number of times before sighing deeply. What a disaster she thought. It had to be something that happened the night before. Some guy she recalled her son saying. Mama Flores knew her son and knew that he had fallen hard for John. Picking up the phone she called the gallery and spoke to Jane again.

‘Mrs. Flores, I have no idea what happened today. I don’t dare ask John and I really don’t think it would be a good idea to talk to him yourself either. Not in his current mood.’

‘A bad mood?’

‘Very bad mood. I’ve seen John down before but this time he’s just seeing red.’

‘Does he know how Pedro feels about him?’

‘That Pedro adores him? I’m not sure. I know Lizzy and I do. Just the way we see how John feels about Pedro. Why the two of them just don’t get over their hangups and get on with it is beyond me.’

‘Ay caramba.’ Mama Flores cursed. ‘Can he get his job back?’

‘Not right now, Mrs. Flores. Not the way John is right now.’

‘We have to put this right!’ Mama declared.

‘It’s between the two of them, Mrs. Flores. It’s nothing to do with me nor with Jane.’

Mama Flores muttered darkly under her breath and said goodbye. Looking at the letter and then at the money. There had to be a way to get Pedro back in with John. There was no way that she was going to let her Pedro’s heart be broken by John. 

Pedro craftily managed to stay away from home until it would be his normal time to return home. ‘Mama! I’m home!’ He called out as he slipped his runners off. There wasn’t a response right away so he headed for the kitchen. She was always there making dinner for him. When he got to the doorway he froze. Mama sat there at the table, no dinner on but the letter and the money in front of her.

‘You. Sit.’ She said. Pedro obeyed. ‘Read it. Then you can explain yourself.’

Pedro swallowed hard, fearful at what was going on. He picked up the letter and had to rest his wrists on the tabletop to keep his hands steady. It didn’t take long for him to read it and blush fiercely. ‘Mama, I couldn’t keep going there. Not after seeing him with that other guy and then the day after he paid me off as if I were a model. Just a business deal to him. That’s all I am to him.’

‘That’s not what I’m hearing from the ladies there. They say he’s almost as bad about you as you are about him! I told you to tell him how you felt!’ Mama’s voice began to go up as her anger rose.

‘I tried, Mama. I did! How can I tell him knowing that he’s fucking someone older than me. He didn’t care about him! How is he going to even think anything of me being so much younger.’

‘Are you not listening?’ Mama Flores got up and thwacked her son in the head with an oven mitt that she was gripping. ‘He wants to talk to you! Read it!’

‘I did Mama! And I can’t face him any more!’

‘You talk to him! Or I’m going there to smack sense into John!’

‘No! I’ll… ‘ Pedro fended off another threatening smack. ‘I’ll try to talk to him tomorrow.’

‘Good.’ Mama Flores accepted his word. ‘Now, you go clean up. Dinner won’t be long.’


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning, Mama laid out breakfast for Pedro and woke him up at the usual time. He made it to the table, half asleep and in pyjama bottoms. ‘I don’t have a job, Mama. Why’d you wake me up?’

‘You’re going to go talk to John.’

‘I don’t have to do it right at 9 am, Mama.’

‘The sooner the better.’ 

‘I’ll talk to him, Mama. I told you I would. But I still have to find another job.’

‘John will take you back once you’ve talked to him.’

‘We don’t know that, Mama. And honestly I don’t know if I want to work there. If he doesn’t want to be serious at all about me liking him then working there and seeing him with other men…’ 

Mama Flores hugged her boy as his voice cracked with emotion. ‘John will see sense. You’ll see. You just talk to him.’

Pedro took his time getting ready. He’d go out as he told his mother he would at least with her thinking he was off to look for work. Which he was, really. Just modelling work. Looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Things were moving quickly. Maybe too quickly? He began to second guess agreeing to the modelling job that day at Salvador’s offices. It took some doing, but he convinced himself that it was only for a solo profile series with no nudity. He could do it. Then he’d be able to prove to John that he wasn’t too young to do anything if he put his mind to it. Yeah, he told himself. He could do it.

Leaving the house, he headed downtown to Salvador’s office. There he was ushered into the back of the office building to a small studio. A backdrop of a beach setting was used. The photographer was sitting there waiting on Pedro smoking a cigarette. ‘Hey, I’m Chuck. You’re Peter?’

‘Pedro.’ He corrected the skinny, scruff-covered man. He’d been around John long enough to know something about cameras and this guy’s camera was basic. The lighting was set up and a quick look at it, Pedro could tell from the skin of dust on the bars meant that they were never adjusted. 

‘Right, Paydro. First time you’ve been photographed for a mag?’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Right. Stand in front of the backdrop in the middle of the lights. I want to see what your skin looks like under them.’ Chuck just waited for Pedro to do as he was told. ‘You need a bit of shine.’ He opened a drawer on a small cabinet and threw Pedro a small bottle of baby oil. ‘Grease up, little piggy. Try to not get it on your t-shirt. We’ll get you to slick up more as you strip down.’

Spreading the baby oil on his skin, Pedro’s tanned skin began to shine under the lights. Soon, the lights were shining hotly down on him as he was put through a series of poses while dressed. Then he was directed to take off his shirt, smear on more oil and again beginning posing. He quickly realized that the poses he was directed to give were all sexualized. Not at all like the work he’d seen John do. With John, it was sensual. Pedro would call John’s work beautiful. This work was purely to sell sex. 

‘Good work, hot stuff. Here. Stick these on.’ A pair of snug fitting swim trunks were thrown at Pedro. ‘Work up a stiffie too. Salvy likes his boys to have good bulges.’ Chuck just stood and leered at Pedro as he changed. It took a bit for Pedro to work his cock up to an erection in front of the creepy guy. Then it was back to posing for the photos. ‘Give ‘er a tug, mate. Get hard for us.’

As Pedro massaged his crotch, Chuck snapped more photos. Then it was another wardrobe change into a skimpy pair of speedos that barely covered his full erection. More oil got applied and another round of photos taken. ‘Flashy ass, Paydro. Run your hands over the cheeks.’

Finally, Chuck called the shoot over. ‘Right, Paydro. You up to doing nudes now?’

‘I’m exhausted.’

‘Well, we’ve popped your cherry so I’ll let Salvy know how you’ve done. You snap well. Can’t wait to see how you are in full skin and in action.’ Chuck leered at Pedro as he left him on his own to wipe off the oil and change into his street clothes. 

He was heading out when he was called into Salvador’s office. ‘You did good, Pedro. You look good on film. Here’s your cash as promised. Tell your fuck buddies you’ll be in next week’s magazine. You’ll be the New Man of the Month.’ The money landed on the desk and Pedro picked it up. ‘Come in next Tuesday. I’d like you to do a full nude spread.’

‘So soon?’ Pedro asked.

‘I sell x-rated mags, Pedro. That means flesh. I can only get so much out of underwear shots. Give ‘em your cock, man. You’ll not be able to keep the public off your pubes.’

‘What’s the rate?’ Pedro asked, the $200 he’d earned from the shoot today already in his jeans pocket.

‘$350 for solo nudes. You want to go full on with another guy for the mag, it’s $500.’

Pedro nodded. ‘I’ll do the solo nude next week.’

‘Good. After noon, Tuesday.’ Salvador dismissed Pedro and he headed home. 

Pedro felt worse then he had the day after having sex with Grant. It was good to have the cash and that was the only good thing about it. He stopped at the shop after hopping off the bus and grabbed the papers to look over for another job. There had to be another gallery or framer’s that would need someone like him.


	15. Chapter 15

At the gallery, John was kept jumping now that he was back to working on his own. Lizzy and Jane found themselves taking on more of the selling day to day as he was stuck up in the studio to get the backlog of framing jobs done. There’d been two full days lost while Pedro had set up the bed for the photo shoot. Once he had walked out, John was left with a pile of orders in various stages of completion. He wound up spending a good part of the day answering email requests, setting up another commissionable series and then into the evenings he was doing the framing work. 

With his shirt sleeves rolled up and his jacket hanging on a coat stand, John was putting the finishing touches on one mid-sized piece that had been ordered when the studio door opened. Expecting it to be one of the ladies telling him they were both off home, John looked up only to see Sammy there. It had been a week and a half since Pedro had walked out. ‘Sammy! How are you? Bear with me a few minutes, I’m just finishing this up.’

‘Take your time, John.’ Sammy went straight to the sofa and made himself at home. 

Job done, John washed off his hands before joining Sammy. ‘Coffee?’ 

‘No thanks. Just wanted to drop by for a quick chat.’

‘I’m expecting word on that next job by the end of the week. I’ll let you know when I have a date. You’ll definitely fit the bill for it.’

‘Good good. I could use an extra job this month. Speaking of jobs, you remember Ye-Jin?’

‘Of course I remember Ye-Jin. Has he offered you a job now? I didn’t think he was into the white American male type for his films.’

‘Not me he’s after. He’s been putting out feelers on some new guy he saw in a magazine. I ran into him last night at the Wolf Club. I recognized the guy he was after.’

‘Oh?’ John was busy making himself a coffee as Sammy spoke. ‘Local to the scene then?’

‘Not just local. He’s in your backyard.’ Sammy chuckled and threw a copy of the magazine in question on the counter beside John. It landed with a soft smack and the cover was the typical male nude magazine but the inset picture made him freeze. ‘You see why I recognized him?’

John stood there, staring at the magazine. ‘I can see.’

‘Didn’t expect him to show up in one of the Mexican Sleaze’s skin mag, but there you go.’ Sammy flipped open the magazine to the start of the photo spread. ‘You have good taste, John. Why the hell didn’t you keep Pedro for your own work though?’

‘He was too young.’ John spoke quietly. 

‘Thought he had just turned 21?’

‘He had. We had a falling out.’

‘You’re fucking loss then.’ Sammy laughed. ‘Now that Sleazy Salvy has his hooks in you know where Pedro’s going.’ Sammy gestured with his hand as if he was jacking himself off. ‘Especially if he gets talked into moving to So Cal.’

‘I can’t see Pedro moving from New York.’

‘All about the money, honey.’ Sammy gave John a soft smack on the ass. ‘If you weren’t so good and offered a good dollar for your work I’d have moved to the West Coast ages ago. Sun sand and sex makes a good penny.’

‘Also makes a lot of drug addicts.’ John scoffed. ‘Wish he hadn’t landed with Salvador.’

‘You think it’s a surprise? Pedro probably fits in well in that scene being latino. Ready market. Though he’s light enough to get the white guys stiff too. I saw Grant go right for him after the shoot.’

‘They had a good time, I’m sure.’ John schooled his emotions and dearly began to hope that Sammy would leave. The idea of Pedro being photographed be any one of Salvador’s team of cameramen made him want to vomit. 

‘From what Grant said afterwards they did. Not my kind of guy. Grant says he’s only about 6 inches.’ Sammy flicked a glance down at John’s crotch. ‘Unlike you.’ 

‘Stop that.’ John said, blushing. 

Sammy laughed at the older man’s reaction. ‘He’s a bottom though. Definitely for you! Anyway, John. Thought I’d let you know what’s going on. If you speak to Pedro, give him Ye-Jin’s number. Let him know to hold out at least twice on the contract offers. Ye-Jin is gagging for him. Almost literally.’

Once Sammy had left, John slowly flicked through the pages of Pedro’s first photo spread. The first thing that went through his mind was criticism about the poor photography skills that went into the shoot. Then, more slowly, he paid attention to Pedro himself. ‘Oh, Pedro. Why this?’ His fingers stroked Pedro’s picture. ‘This isn’t you. Not at all. I can see it in your eyes. They don’t lie.’ Work beckoned though and John put the magazine away, out of sight, to get back to framing. He’d set a target for jobs to get done that day and he was determined to get them done. 

Late that night, John finally made it home. With little enthusiasm, he made himself dinner, changed into casual clothes to lounge in and settled on his large leather sofa to watch some television while he ate. A bottle of wine sat beside him on the side table which he slowly emptied into his glass as the evening turned into midnight and then into the early morning hours. The bottle was empty and John could feel tears coursing down his cheeks. 

It would be early morning but John knew Malcolm would be up and probably already working by then. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list. Even his phone mocked him, stopping at Pedro’s name rather than Malcolm’s. His thumb hovered for a moment as if he would call Pedro and not Malcolm but he scrolled back to dial Malcolm as he originally intended.

‘Well well, wake up and smell the cock! It’s my favourite mincer!’ Malcolm’s scottish burr was a welcome sound to John.

‘Ah, Malcolm. Old friend. I’ve missed you.’ John smiled sadly. 

‘You were over here not that long ago. Your cock couldn’t have gotten worn out so soon.’  
‘When it comes to you, Malcolm, my cock never deflates.’ 

‘Except today.’

‘No hiding anything from you.’ John spoke softly. ‘I need you old friend.’

Malcolm got up from his desk, barked something at his PA and closed his office door. ‘All yours, mate. What’s going on, John?’ Malcolm’s tone had switched from his usual banter to serious.

‘I’ve done something disastrous, Malcolm.’ 

‘What the fuck could you have done that’s so bad, mate?’

‘Pedro quit.’ John began to cry again.

‘Quit? How the fuck did that happen?’ 

‘Just after his birthday. He turned 21. I thought it would be a good time to involve him in more around the gallery. So I asked him to assist on a photo shoot.’

‘One of THOSE shoots?’

‘Yes. One of those. Everything went well. He was superb. Knew what I wanted. Helped out.’

‘Sounds like he’s a natural in front of the camera.’

‘Heavens no! I had him assisting me with lighting and gear.’ John was horrified once more at the thought of Pedro posing.

‘Okay.. you better explain then.’

‘The shoot went perfectly. It was smooth. Finished up early. Afterwards, I was relaxing with the models. One left right away and then there was Grant and Sammy left. I’ve had relations with Sammy in the past and he was there, aroused after the shoot and well, during the shoot I don’t mix work with pleasure but it was after and we got to relaxing a little more.’

‘Oh, fucking fuck me! Did you start fucking around with Sammy in front of Pedro?’

‘I wasn’t actually playing around, Malcolm! I was just sitting beside him. He was naked. I may have been resting my hand on his thigh. I mean.. Malcolm… Pedro is so much younger!’

‘What the fuck does that have to do with it! He’s a fucking adult! You’re both fucking adults! I cannot fucking believe that you were so fucking brainless to start copping a feel of another guy’s cock in front of the guy that you’ve told me you adored! How fucking far did you go?’

‘I swear, Malcolm, that was it. Nothing more than that. Pedro wound up leaving with Grant at that point.’

‘And I just fucking bet that Pedro and Grant knew just what the fuck was going to happen as soon as they left.’

‘There was no sign from Pedro that he was upset. Nothing. If anything, he took off with Grant and everything I’ve heard since then is that the two of them had a good time on their own.’

‘Right, so at that point, you’ve been fucking your boy toy Sammy. Pedro went off and shagged this Grant guy. And Pedro was still working for you, am I following you right?’

‘Yes. Well, the next day Pedro was late getting to the office. I didn’t care. I hadn’t exactly been on time myself and it had been a long day the day before. I was busy with my work and he got to work on knocking down the set we’d used for the shoot. Everything was fine, Malcolm. Then I remembered that I hadn’t paid him for his work so I was giving him his pay for his work and next thing I know he’s throwing the money back at me, told me he wasn’t some cheap model to be paid off and he just.. Left. He quit. I went after him but he just brushed me off.’

‘Oh you fucking idiot.’ Malcolm shook his head. ‘Classic jealousy. The kid adores you probably more than you do him!’

‘But he’s so young! I’m more than twice his age!’ John cried out. ‘How can anything possibly work out between us. Not only that but I’m his employer.’

‘You’re fucking not anymore now are you?’ Malcolm pointed out cruelly. ‘The kid fucking wants you and there you are groping some other guy’s cock. That’d be like me wanting to impress a lady by sticking my hand up another woman’s skirt. You fucking clueless ponce!’

‘It gets worse, Malcolm.’ John whispered.

‘How the fuck can it get worse than this, John?’ 

‘Pedro.. He quit… He’s gone off to some other photographer and has been modelling for them. I found out today.’

‘Modelling? As in.. like what you shoot?’

‘Just a solo spread, not nude but… I know the magazine he’s involved with. This is just an introductory spread. There’ll be nude and x-rated spreads next. I can’t.. I just.. I can’t handle this Malcolm! I can see it in Pedro’s eyes! He hates it. He’s doing it for money.’

‘Or to get back at your sorry fucking ass for a being dumb fuck old arse who doesn't know when he’s got a fucking good thing right in front of him.’

‘He wouldn’t!’

‘I wouldn’t blame the fucking kid. Fucking hell, John. If you pulled shit like that in front of me I’d be hacking off your ball sac with rusty fucking scissors and grinding them into rat feed. And THEN I’d go off and pose fucking nude for a competitor just to rub salt in the fucking wound between your fucking legs.’

John couldn’t stop crying now. ‘I don’t want him doing this, Malcolm. I want him back. I want him working for me.’

‘You want more than just a fucking employee, John. You better fucking admit that to your fucking sorry ass.’

‘Malcolm.’ John’s voice trialed off in a choking sound.

‘You can’t, can you?’

‘No.’ John whispered.

‘Because of his age?’

‘Yes.’

‘Get over it, John. Get the fuck over it. I told you, you’re both fucking adults. Call the kid and talk to him. You’ve got to fucking do that or you’re going to be a fucking mess. Worse than your fucking pining over me!’

‘At least you're around my age!’ John protested.

‘And I’m fucking straight. Pedro isn’t. Not if he’s posing his fucking ass in a magazine like that.’

‘He told me he isn’t straight.’

‘Fucking shit, John! He told you that? Point blank?’

‘It was just after I got back from visiting you. We were talking about you.’

‘What the fuck about?’

‘He knew how I felt about you. I think he made some comment about you being straight. I said you were. He said he wasn’t.’

Malcolm slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. ‘You fucking numpty! That there should have told you to drop everything, get on one fucking knee and declare for the kid right there! He was handing himself over to you. What did you do?’

‘Told him I knew he wasn’t straight and that if he didn’t have enough work to do to go home.’

‘Oh my fucking stars! You didn’t?’

‘I did.’

‘I’m surprised the kid didn’t rip your cock off and feed it to the vultures then and there.’

‘I had just come home from visiting you, Malcolm. What do you think I would do? Push you to one side without a thought?’

‘YES!’ Malcolm barked into the phone. ‘Because I will NOT be your lover! EVER! I swear, if I were there right now…’

‘I know, Malcolm. I know. What do I do now though? I need Pedro at the studio. I need his help.’

‘You need his fucking love. That’s what you fucking need. I told you. Call the kid, grovel, apologize, win him back. Then treat him like the fucking treasure he is.’

‘He must hate me.’

‘I am going to fucking get on a fucking plane, fly over there, stalk the kid until I kidnap him and drop him on your fucking lap. And if that doesn’t work, I’ll chain the fucking two of you together until you sort your goddamn shit out!’

John sighed. ‘I could just move. I hear Thailand is good.’

‘John….’ Malcolm’s tone was threatening.

‘I don’t want him to model.’

‘You know what you have to do.’ Malcolm said.

‘I know. I do.’ John roughly wiped his cheeks dry. ‘I do. Thanks Malcolm.’

‘Anytime, John. You better be calling me soon to invite me to the fucking wedding.’


	16. Chapter 16

It was another morning without a job for Pedro to go too. Not the sort of job he would admit to having with his madre anyway. He had been told to be there after noon, so he planned on doing some rounds first of framing shops nearer to the magazine offices before the shoot. The money he’d got from the solo photoshoot was almost gone so the timing would be good. He’d begun to get worried though. A few hundred dollars only went so far helping his madre and giving him money to spend. 

He had breakfast with his madre before getting ready to go out. While he had a quick shower, his cell phone buzzed on his nightstand, unanswered. John called but when it went into voicemail, he hung up. He couldn’t bear to leave a message. It would be too awkward. He wanted to speak to Pedro not a machine. By the time Pedro returned to his bedroom, all he saw was a missed call from a private number with no way to call back. 

With a shrug, Pedro got changed and, after a quick kiss to his madre’s cheek was out the door to continue his job search. He’d written out a list of addresses to work through and had written up his resume as best he could. Pedro wished he could have used John as a reference but that wasn’t going to happen. He was prepared to put his skills to the test if anyone asked though. 

By the time he’d worked his way through half the list of framers and had arrived close to the magazine offices, Pedro had been rejected by every single framer’s shop he’d stopped at. It was soul-crushing to him. None of them would even give him a chance to show them his abilities. All they saw was a man with little work history, no credentials and no references. For now, he had the modelling to bring in some money. 

‘Hi, Pedro.’ Stephie greeted him as he arrived at the office. She was a sweet young lady that was likely only there to be eye candy for the straight guys that worked there. 

‘Hi Stephie. They got me booked in?’

‘You’re in studio 4.’ She smiled at him sweetly and he nodded as he headed down the hallway. Arriving at the studio, he knocked and heard a voice call him to come in. 

‘Paydro!’ Chuck called out his name. ‘Nice to fuck you again. Salvy wants you doing a strip down from a baseball uniform.’

‘A baseball uniform?’ Pedro looked at the outfit hanging on a hook. 

‘With jockstrap. You’ve done those before?’

‘In high school.’ 

‘You’re young enough looking to pull it off. Grease up, piggy, and get dressed.’ Chuck leered at him as Pedro stripped down. The baby oil was waiting for him and he was soon looking shiny and pulling on the jockstrap. ‘Stiffen up, Paydro. I know you can fill that jock good.’

Denying the cameraman the view, Pedro turned his back on him to massage himself into an erection before tucking himself into the tight fitting jockstrap and then into the uniform. The stretch fabric was snug on his body to highlight his form and muscles.

‘Hot young punk,’ Chuck commented as he directed Pedro to the spotlighted area. The obviously fake ballpark backdrop looked like it had been used on many previous occasions. ‘Come on, Paydro. Work that baseball bat like it’s a cock. Fuck, yeah. That’s right.’ Chuck egged Pedro on to do suggestive things with the supplied prop. As the shoot progressed, the shirt came off and Pedro was being directed to stroke his slick skin with his hands. Then came the uniform trousers to leave him in only the jockstrap. Again, he was handed the baseball bat to rub up against. Shots were taken of his ass and his crotch on closeup. 

‘Right, Paydro. Let’s work that jockstrap off. Tease us with that nice tan dick.’

For Pedro, it was easier than the first time he’d posed but exposing himself for the contract made him hesitate but he needed the money. His madre needed the money. It would have to be enough. With that in mind, he began to ease the edge of the jockstrap away from his skin. Controlling his nervousness from showing in his hands as Chuck moved in for closeup shots. 

‘You got it, Paydro. You got it. Work it out now. That’s right. Damn you got a fine looking cock.’ Chuck kept up a running commentary of directions and compliments. Pedro just zoned in on the cameraman’s voice and didn’t pay any attention to the screaming voice in his head that became more and more revolted by this skinny pervert taking the photos. 

‘That’s a wrap, Paydro.’ Chuck stood up with a grin on his face. ‘Need a hand with that hardon?’

‘I’m good. Thanks.’ Pedro was quick to turn his back to Chuck to get dressed in his own clothes again. 

‘Just say the word, Paydro.’ Chuck had come up behind him, running a calloused hand up and down his naked buttcheek. ‘Be more than ready to help you out.’

‘No thanks.’ Pedro jerked away from Chuck’s touch, expecting the man to get angry but just heard him laugh.

‘Wait till you get to the x-rated shoots. You’ll be begging for the help then.’ Chuck left him be to clear up the studio for the next session.

As Pedro pulled on his jeans, his hands found his phone and found yet another missed call from a private number. Again, there was no voicemail. 

‘Pedro, Salvador wants to see you before you go.’ Stephie got his attention before he could leave.

Entering the fat man’s office, Pedro stood there and waited for him to speak. ‘Ah, Pedro. Good job. Chuck’s already told me how good you were with the shoot today. I must say, we’ve got some good comments back from your first spread. Even had a few film companies show interest in you. I’m looking at maybe pairing you up with one of my older models. You have a preference?’

‘A preference?’

‘Yeah, you top or bottom?’

‘I’m not.. No.. I don’t think I want to do that.’ Pedro felt his stomach tighten and he fought an urge to run out of the office.

‘No? It’s extra cash. Don’t worry. We’re clean and safe. No bareback spreads.’ Salvador assured him. ‘Look, I’d like to see you get full coverage. You’re hot. You’re young. You’re going to sell me lots of magazines. Think about it.’

‘I.. I can do that.’ Pedro said. ‘Should I call in next week?’

‘Show up next Wednesday. I’d be good with another solo nude spread at least. I’ve got a themed special coming up that you’ll do well in. Men in uniform.’

‘I just did the baseball thing’

‘Military uniforms.’ Salvador explained. ‘I’ll have a number of men in that day. If you’re up to a full on shoot we’ll be set for it.’ 

‘Okay.’ Pedro left the office, cash in his pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

‘Pedro, how are you?’ Mama Flores was sitting in front of the television watching one of her favourite soap operas. He had arrived home a few days later with a dejected look in his eyes. He’d practically exhausted all of the framers in the New York area. 

‘It’s not easy, Mama.’ Pedro admitted, sitting heavily in the large armchair. ‘No one wants to hire me unless I have some certification or degree or shit.’

‘I wish you’d go and talk to John.’ Mama Flores clucked at him in dismay. ‘You still mope about him.’

‘I’ll get over him, Mama.’

‘No, you won’t. I know you.’

‘It’ll take some time, Mama. I will though. Have to, don’t I?’

‘At least call him.’ Mama Flores said. ‘At least see if he listens.’

‘No, Mama. I’ve had enough heartbreak from him.’ Pedro began to pick at a loose thread on the arm of the chair.

‘I warned you. I’ll go talk to him.’

‘Don’t, Mama. I’ll move on. I’ll get a job. Don’t worry.’

‘Ah, Pedro. My baby boy. You deserve more than this.’ Mama Flores fell silent as did Pedro and the night passed quietly with them watching television. The next morning was the same as the previous days. They had breakfast, Pedro got out of the house to search for a job and Mama Flores kept house. 

Today though, after Pedro left for the day, Mama Flores made a move. Dressing in her best Sunday dress and gripping her handbag tightly, she left the house and got on the bus. The head-strong woman found her way downtown and was soon closing in on Rydell Studio. Squaring her shoulders and standing all 5 feet tall, Mama Flores pushed open the door to the gallery. 

Lizzy was on hand to approach the older woman. ‘Hello, ma’am. You looking for anything in particular.’

‘Oh, yes. Thanks. I’m looking for Mr. Rydell.’ Mama Flores spoke sweetly and calmly.

‘Mr. Rydell is quite busy at the moment. I’m sure I can assist you if you’d like to tell me what you were interested in. We do custom framing and have a wide range of ready to go prints.’

‘That’s so very nice of you, miss. But I was interested in speaking only to Mr. Rydell. You see, I have a very special request that I’d really only like to discuss directly with him.’

‘Oh. I see.’ Lizzy was used to odd requests for John’s skills. Judging from the woman’s age and demeanour it would either be for a funeral or a wedding. It was really hard to tell. ‘I can have a look at his schedule for you. He is booked up for some time.’

‘I’m sure once I speak to him he’ll understand how important my request is,’ Mama Flores didn’t budge. ‘And timely.’

‘It’s very difficult for us to schedule something on short notice.’ Lizzy wasn’t backing down and moved to behind the desk to look at his calendar. ‘If we have to reschedule.’

‘I’d like to just speak to Mr. Rydell, please.’ Mama Flores’ dug her heels in.

‘He is a very busy man, ma’am.’

‘I’ll only take a few minutes of his time. I promise.’

‘Mrs…’ Lizzy prompted for her name.

‘Mrs. Flores.’ 

‘Mrs. Flores, Mr. Rydell is not able to see you today.’ 

‘I can wait until he’s free.’ Mama just stood there, refusing to take no for an answer.

Lizzy sighed. ‘I’ll see if he has a free minute.’ Leaving the older woman by the front desk, Lizzy went to the back office and called up to the studio. ‘Hi, John. I’ve got a client down here who is demanding to speak to you. She’s not budging. Yes, I’ve told her you’re busy. She won’t leave. I’ve tried. Alright.’ Lizzy returned to the front desk. ‘He’ll be about in ten minutes. He’s just wrapping up a job right now.’

‘Thank you.’ Mama spoke sweetly and remained where she was. Standing for hours at church meant that she could manage ten minutes easily. 

John, annoyed at the interruption, finished up the frame he’d been in the process of finishing before washing up and slipping his jacket on. He had a quick look in the mirror to tidy his hair and collar before heading down the back stairs to the gallery. He’d got in the habit of keeping the studio door locked to keep stray customer’s coming in to disturb him while he was busy. 

As he emerged from the back of the gallery, John put on his standard salesman smile and approached the old woman standing by the front desk. ‘Hello, Madam. How are you today? I’m John Rydell. I understand you were looking to speak to me?’

‘Oh, Mr. Rydell. It’s ever a pleasure to finally meet you.’ Mama Flores smiled sweetly and was soon threading her arm around his despite his initial attempt to avoid the move. ‘I’ve heard a lot about you.’

‘Oh? You have. May I ask from whom?’

‘Just in passing. My son is a big fan of yours.’ 

‘Your son. Right.’ John smiled and guessed that she was the mother of either one of the models he’d used at some point or perhaps one of his many young male customers. ‘He likes my work, does he?’

‘Oh yes. And you as well.’ Mama, her arm hooked around John’s began to move him away from the front desk and towards the back wall of the gallery where there was a number of framed prints for sale.

‘Were you interested in a specific work? I know we don’t have everything on display but we do have a number of catalogues for you to look at.’ John directed her towards the back office where the small library of catalogues was located. He let her enter first and propped the door open.

‘I’m interested in something very specific.’ Mama Flores said, her tone starting to turn from sweet and friendly to one that made John tense up. ‘You see, my son has been rather rudely treated recently and you are the cause of it.’

‘Pardon?’ John was confused now. ‘What on earth are you talking about, madam? I’m a very busy man.’

‘And you know all too well why you’re such a busy man!’ Mama snapped finally. She moved faster than what most people would expect from such a small, older woman. Mama Flores was facing him and her hand connected with a sharp slap against John’s cheek to leave a bright red impression on it. ‘You break my baby boy’s heart and then you dare to complain you’re too busy! How dare you!’

‘Seriously, madam! I’m going to have to call the police! What right do you have to assault me?’ John was indignant as he rubbed his cheek. 

Mama wasn’t done with him yet. She shook her fist at him, threatening him. ‘My Pedro sits about now all day, moping and unemployed because you don’t have the cojones to tell him the truth! My baby boy practically handed his heart to you and you just kicked it away like some… some futbol!’

John’s mouth dropped open. Was this seriously happening to him?!? ‘Pedro? What? Who are you?’

‘Pedro is my son! And you are the rude old man who broke his heart!’ Mama slapped him in the face again.

‘Stop that!’ John swatted her hand away before she could connect a third time. ‘You’re Pedro’s mother?’

‘Yes!’ 

‘What on earth are you doing here?’

‘You need to take my son back. You made him quit. You shouldn’t have done that. You should have listened to him when he said he loved you!’

Lizzy, drawn to the rear of the gallery and the open office door by the commotion, stood there listening to Mama’s tirade. She had to bite her lip. The truth was starting to come out.

John stood up taller, ‘For your information, Mrs. Flores, at no time did your son EVER tell me he loved me. As to my making him quit, I didn’t wish him to quit. In fact, I ran after him to get him to change his mind and he didn’t. If your son wanted to remain here as my employee he was more than welcome too. He has chosen not too. I’ve called him on a number of occasions now and he has never once picked up his phone. So, if you’re precious son is in such dire straits and pining away maybe you should tell him to PICK UP HIS DAMN PHONE!’

Mama Flores stood there, still fuming, but silenced by John’s temper finally flaring to life. 

‘For the record,’ John continued, ‘You can tell that son of yours that if he were at all serious about wanting to be a model, he could have asked rather than avoiding the subject whenever it came up. I certainly wasn’t expecting to find him doffing his kit for some third rate sleaze mag!’ He glowered at Mama darkly. ‘I have tried. It’s up to your son to make up his mind as to what he wants to do. BUT I will NOT have you storming into MY gallery assaulting me, scaring my staff and threatening me on behalf of your son! You want me to have cojones?’ John switched to spanish. ‘Pedro needs to grow up and be a man of his own!’

Mama Flores breathed deeply a few moments before speaking again. ‘Pedro loves you.’

‘I wish he had said that.’ John replied but still tense. ‘I never wanted him to quit.’

‘Call him, Mr. Rydell.’ 

‘I told you. I have. He won’t answer his phone.’ John began to relax, leaning back against the desk. ‘I wish he would. I’d like to have him back here to help.’

‘This isn’t about work. You know that.’ Mama waved off his words. ‘Do you love my son?’

‘Love?’ John was finally forced to evaluate how he felt about Pedro. ‘I care about him.’

Mama swatted him again, this time on the arm. ‘That’s not an answer.’

‘Mrs. Flores, right now, that’s all I can say. I know I would like to have Pedro back working here. He’s a great help. I understand now that he feels very deeply for me. I know that I’m attracted to him as well. Is it love? Perhaps it is. I know I don’t want him to just be an occasional lover like I’ve had in the past.’

‘I’ll tell him to call you.’

‘Mrs. Flores, that isn’t really appropriate of you. Pedro is a grown man. He has to decide for himself.’ John heard him saying it and knew it was like a nail in the coffin of any feelings he had for Pedro but this situation had to be resolved somehow. ‘And I certainly hope you won’t be insane enough to tell him that you came to the gallery and assaulted me on his behalf.’

‘He cries at night. Over you. I hear him. He doesn’t think I do but I do. He goes out every day looking for work and gets nowhere. You have to call him!’  
John sighed. ‘I’ll keep trying but it’s up to him. I’m willing to talk. He isn’t.’

‘What do I do? I want to help my son.’

‘You’ve done all you can, Mrs. Flores.’ John shrugged. He was at a loss himself. ‘Look, let me at least give him an advance. It will help you both out until he decides what he wants to do or finds another job. I’m sure the money he got on his last pay is almost gone.’

‘No. He’s still got money.’

‘Oh, right. He would wouldn’t he?’

‘You gave him a lot on his last pay.’

‘Not so much to cover for so long. But I’m sure he’s getting some from his modelling jobs.’

‘He’s not said anything to me about those.’ Mama said, having missed John’s comment during their heated exchange earlier. 

‘Not a surprise. Most young men don’t admit it to their parents. Usually all hushed up. Well, I wish you and Pedro best of luck. I’m here whenever he’s ready.’ John reassured her and Mama finally accepted her momentary defeat.


	18. Chapter 18

Returning home after her confrontation with John, Mama made herself some tea and sat down at the kitchen table to think about what to do about her son. She tried calling his phone but got no answer. Leaving him a voicemail, she hung up and then thought a bit longer. It wasn’t something she was in the habit of doing but Mama went into her son’s room and sat on the bed. Looking around, she tried to come up with a plan to help him. What her eyes spotted on his nightstand was a business card. 

Picking it up she spotted the phone number and wondered if this was where her son was modelling. Returning to the kitchen table she dialed the number and asked for Pedro.

‘I’m sorry. He’s in studio right now.’

‘Oh? What does that mean?’

‘Their in the middle of a shoot. Did you want to leave a message.’

‘What sort of shoot?’

‘Photographic. We don’t produce the films here. Who is this?’

‘No one important. Sorry to bother you.’ Mama Flores hung up the phone. So, her son was involved in adult magazines. With a furrowed brow, she sat and mulled over what she had learned. She had known from an early age that her youngest son was gay. It never bothered her. Her husband wasn’t pleased but he died early on and Pedro never really got along with him anyway. Papa had the older boys to be closer too. Pedro was the ‘Mama’s boy’ and neither of them minded that. She had quietly encouraged him to be himself and been there to support him without him ever having to say it outright to her. Until now, she’d never questioned him or judged him. She understood he would be with other men. It had been Pedro’s decision to not bring his boyfriends to the house. 

This was different. Mama wasn’t liking it at all. In her heart she felt like he was selling his soul to provide for her. She didn’t want that. No, not at all. Somehow, she had to get Pedro to talk to John and be treated respectfully. 

While his mother stewed about him, Pedro was in the magazine studio getting dressed in some generic looking military uniform complete with boots, camo briefs and cap. 

‘Crunch time, Paydro. You going all the way on this one or you going solo only?’ Chuck was screwing on a lens to his camera. ‘I gotta go tell Salvy what you’re going to do.’

‘I don’t.. This isn’t easy.’ 

‘I know, Paydro. You’re not virgin are you?’

‘No!’ 

‘That’s a relief. Look. Go halfway then. The other two guys can go hardcore, you go solo and wank off watching them. You won’t get $500 but if you consent to have me snap your cum shot you can get $400. A bit more than just a solo nude. No one else touches you.’

‘You mean watch them fuck in front of me?’ Pedro blanched. This was starting to go beyond what he thought he was willing to do.

‘Of course you’d watch them fuck!’ Chuck laughed. ‘You really are fucking naive. Thought you were into all this, kid. I’ve got 18 year olds way ahead of you that I shoot all the time. They even give me tips.’ He laughed even louder at the look in Pedro’s eyes. ‘Yeah. Tips. Like giving me blow jobs or letting me bang them in the fucking ass.’

‘No way. That’s.. I can’t do this.’ Pedro began to peel off the shirt. ‘I’m out.’

‘No fucking way, Paydro. You show up that means you consent to work. You don’t you fucking forfeit your pay and you owe up half of what you earned on your last job. Which you don't fucking have I bet.’

‘That wasn’t in any agreement.’

‘It’s my rules. You waste my time you gotta pay up.’ Chuck’s leer had turned menacing. ‘No cash. You pay me in other ways.’

‘What? I just want to go. I’m done with this.’ Pedro went to get up and start getting out of the military trousers when Chuck’s hand gripped his shoulder hard. ‘Let me go, you sick bastard.’ Pedro hit Chuck’s arm but the man wasn’t fazed.

‘You seriously chickening on me, Paydro?’ Chuck drawled out his name even more than usual.

‘I quit.’ Pedro said firmly.

‘Pay up. One way or another.’

‘No. If Salvador has a problem with it he can tell me himself.’

‘Salvador leaves this up to me. You waste my fucking time. You owe me. You got $150 to pay up?’

‘Of course I don’t. Now let me go.’ Unable to get free of Chuck’s grip, Pedro instead found himself being forced to his knees in front of the skinny man. ‘What are you doing? Let me up!’

‘No cash. You pay me other ways.’ Chuck began to unzip his jeans. ‘You can give me a blow job. I’ll take that as payment. I’d fuck you in the ass but you latinos tend to get the runs when I pound you too hard.’

‘I’m not going to do anything you sick fucker!’ Pedro said even as Chuck was pulling his stiffening cock out. 

‘One good blowjob then you go home. I tell Salvy you quit. I never look at your perky tan ass again. Now, I got a scene to shoot. Come on.’ Chuck set his camera down on the chair that Pedro had been sitting in to hold Pedro’s head still. ‘FUCK!’ Chuck began to howl as Pedro’s fist gripped his balls tight, squeezing them hard. The pain made Chuck release his grip on Pedro. Releasing his own grip on Chuck’s balls, Pedro shot up to his feet. Chuck stumbled backwards, a hand clutching his crotch as tears of pain streamed down his face. ‘You cock-sucking son of a bitch! I’m going to have Salvy’s boys get you!’

‘I’m not some weak kid, you sick fuck! I can handle myself!’ Pedro kept a close eye on him as he quickly changed his clothes. Chuck began to recover and was advancing on Pedro again with a murderous look in his eyes. ‘Don’t you dare try it! You take one more step and I’ll make sure you never get a chance to cum again!’

‘Punk kid. You don’t know who you’re messing with.’ Not heeding Pedro’s warning, Chuck advanced once more and then Pedro lashed out. He’d not managed to get the military style boots off yet and it was that which connected between Chuck’s legs. The blinding pain that shot through his balls made Chuck drop to his knees, clutching himself in agony. 

‘Now you know who YOU’RE messing with!’ Pedro bunched his fists together as he towered over the sleazy older man. ‘I QUIT!’ Without any further interference from the cameraman, Pedro was soon changed into his own clothes and storming from the offices. 

The sound of the slamming studio door prompted Salvador to lever himself out of his office chair to the door of his office. Cigarillo in his fingers, he watched Pedro stride down the hall. ‘What the fuck’s going on?’

‘I QUIT!’ Pedro yelled at him. 

All Salvador was bark a laugh at him. ‘When you can’t get a job elsewhere, you’ll be back. When you beg for a job again I may hire you on. At a reduced rate. You sure you want to quit?’

‘Yes!’ Pedro said and just shoved past the fat man and out into the afternoon sunlight. 

Pedro walked. Being anywhere near anyone else right at that moment made him shudder. What had he been thinking of when he’d even thought he could model! It wasn’t him. Fuck! He realized that John had been right. He was too young. Maybe not in actual years, but in his head. He didn’t know what the business was really like. He’d seen and heard what went on at John’s studio and had thought it was like that everywhere but it wasn’t. It was sleazy, disgusting, perverted! 

It took him a long time to walk the whole way home but he had needed it. By the time he turned the corner onto his street, the adrenaline that had been rushing through him was worked out. He’d sleep well tonight. He felt exhausted and drained. He’d worry about money and work tomorrow. 

‘Mama?’ He called out as he kicked off his shoes at the front door. 

‘Pedro! Where you been? It’s late! Dinner’s in the oven staying warm for you.’

‘Sorry, Mama. I was busy.’ He joined her in the kitchen and she was sitting him down to get him his dinner. ‘No luck still, Mama. No one will hire me as a framer. I’m going to check some of the local shops. I gotta get money coming in.’

‘Pedro.’ Mama Flores sat at the table with him. ‘You don’t have to lie. I know you’re doing the photos. I saw the card on your nightstand.’

‘Mama!’ Pedro panicked. ‘What were you doing in my room?’

‘I was sad today. You were gone all day. I just.. I needed to be with you. I’m sorry, baby.’ Her hand rubbed his forearm in apology. 

Pedro sighed. This almost made it worse. ‘I’m sorry too, Mama. I should have told you but… ‘ He shrugged. 

‘I know, Pedro. I know.’ Her hand rested on his cheek. ‘You’re a man. You don’t want to tell Mama everything. I know. I just want you to be safe. You’ll do the right thing.’

‘I’m trying Mama. It’s not steady work. I still have to find something regular. Papa’s pension only goes so far.’

‘I’ll talk to Santo. Your older brother can help out. You should talk to him. Maybe he can help you find a job.’

‘Yeah. Maybe.’

‘You should talk to John though.’ 

Pedro sighed at his madre’s comment. ‘Mama. You know why I don’t.’

‘Well, if he calls talk to him. Don’t ignore him.’ 

‘I’m not going to ignore him. But I’m not going to call him either.’ Pedro was adamant. 

Mama Flores sighed heavily.


	19. Chapter 19

John had been a bit shaken by Pedro’s mother appearing at the gallery but he couldn’t spend the time he might have otherwise to process it emotionally. The hours he had to spend at the studio were taking its toll on him and his hands were beginning to show from tiny nicks and cuts he’d suffered from working while too tired. He held to his prior commitments to attend private events and contracts but he didn’t dare take on anymore new jobs. Sammy had pestered him a few times but a few curt words to the young man put a stop to it quickly. 

The only pleasurable thing that John was able to partake in was thumbing through the two magazines that had Pedro’s photo spreads in. Even then it was usually enough to send him to sleep in an exhausted state. Days passed before he had enough of a pause between jobs to pick up his phone and call Pedro. Expecting no answer, John was busy eating some lunch as it rang. As it hit the third ring, his finger hovered over the end call button when he heard the call connect.

‘Hello? Who is this?’ Pedro’s voice made John swallow his mouthful of sandwich quickly and make him cough suddenly. ‘Hello?’

‘Pedro! Hello!’ John managed to speak before he had to cough again to clear his throat. ‘Sorry. Was just eating. How have you been?’

‘Oh! John!’ Pedro felt his heart skip slightly. His madre looked up from her knitting in her chair, a smile quick to spread over her face at the name he mentioned. ‘Didn’t expect you to call.’

‘I know. I just, well. I’ve worried about you.’

‘I’m fine.’ Pedro lied to his ex-boss, cringing at the scowl he got from his mother. He got up from the armchair and retreated to the kitchen and out of her sight. 

There was a momentary awkward silence and then they both spoke at the same time.

‘Still busy?’ Pedro asked in the same moment that John was asking him ‘Found a job yet?’ They both laughed and then Pedro fell silent. 

‘I’m still quite busy. Lots of orders to do. You?’

‘Had a few odd jobs. Nothing permanent yet.’ Pedro admitted but making light of the situation. ‘Thanks, by the way. For the last pay.’

‘It was in lieu of notice. That’s all.’ John’s lunch was forgotten now. ‘I was wondering.’

‘What?’ Pedro asked when John fell silent.

‘Would you like to get together?’

‘I don’t know, I don’t think that’s.. ‘ Pedro stammered and it was his turn to fall silent.

‘For coffee. That’s all. Just a coffee. Catch up a bit.’

‘Oh, right. Sorry.’ Pedro couldn’t help blushing. 

‘Coffee then? Tonight?’

‘Tonight?’

‘Sorry. Too soon. I’m sure. Tomorrow afternoon then if that’s better.’

‘Sure. Tomorrow. At the deli? One o’clock?’’

‘That’s good. Near to the studio.’ John was smiling now. ‘I’ll see you then.’

Pedro stared at his phone a few minutes before his madre got his attention. ‘Mama?’

‘I’m glad you’re meeting him.’ She said softly, her hand on his shoulder. 

‘Just for a coffee.’ Pedro told her.

‘It’s a start, Pedro. It’s a start.’


	20. Chapter 20

John felt renewed suddenly with the prospect of seeing Pedro again. Dressing that morning at home, he chose a smart blue suit with matching shirt, tie and socks. He would not show up looking at all disheveled or scruffy. This may as well be the proper first impression he would make on Pedro. Looking at his image in the mirror, John fussed about to make sure every single hair was in place. His plan was to only do computer work that morning. No physical work until after he’d met up with Pedro. He’d been concerned that he hadn’t slept well enough the night before but a bit of cover up under his eyes took care of that. A last glance and he was satisfied that he met his own high standards.

In the small house that Pedro lived in with his madre, he was going through his own ritual of making a good impression. No t-shirt this time. Instead, his madre had made a point of washing his best pair of jeans and his one and only white button up shirt. The last time he’d worn it was at the wedding of his youngest sister. Taking pains to have a long shower, Pedro had shaved carefully to make sure the few stray hairs that did appear on his chin were gone. With care he had made sure he had no long nose hairs sticking out. He used only enough hair gel to keep his short black hair in place. 

‘Looking smart!’ His madre spoke from the bathroom door. ‘John won’t be able to say no to you.’

‘I’m not going to ask him anything, Mama. We’re just having a coffee.’

Mama Flores was turning her boy to face her and fussing with his collar. ‘If you ask, he’ll say yes. I know it here.’ She tapped at her heart. ‘Now, no being late. You get there on time.’

‘I know where it is, Mama. I’ll be on time.’ Pedro couldn’t help grinning. ‘You sure I look okay?’

‘You will melt his heart!’ She kissed him on both cheeks and was watching from the front step as Pedro headed down the street to the bus stop.

On the bus downtown, Pedro felt his foot tapping up and down with nerves. Lighting from the bus at the stop closest to the studio, Pedro waited for the streetlight to change. As he looked down the street he could see John’s head over the crowd with his distinct white hair. Foolishly, Pedro wondered if John would be searching for him in the crowded streets but shook his head. Of course not, he thought. 

Stepping through the entrance to the deli, the bell clanging noisily, Pedro spotted John already seated at one of the small tables. It was more usual for people to pick up food and go. John stood at Pedro’s approach, a smile on his face. Pedro smiled back, and sat at John’s gesture across from him. ‘I ordered coffees for both of us. Hope that’s fine.’

‘That’s fine. Thanks.’ Pedro sat with his hands clutched together on the table in front of him to keep them from fidgeting. ‘You look good.’

‘Liar.’ John chuckled, a light flush to his face. ‘I look tired I’m sure.’

‘No, you don’t.’ Pedro insisted. 

‘You look good yourself.’ John complimented the younger man, not looking away from the dark pools that were his eyes. 

‘Thanks.’ Pedro had to look away from John’s intense gaze. 

The waitress brought over their coffees and they gave her their orders. ‘One bill. I’m paying.’ John insisted against Pedro’s protests. ‘No arguing.’

‘Thanks.’ Pedro said again. His eyes were drawn to John’s hands. They were manicured and his nails trimmed perfectly. Uncharacteristically there were small nicks and cuts on the fingertips. He reached out to turn John’s hands palms up to look at them. ‘You hurt yourself.’

‘Have to work a bit quickly. Accidents happen. Nothing serious.’

‘That’s not good.’ Pedro looked at the older man with concern. ‘You working when you’re tired?”

‘It’s busy. I’m managing.’ John pulled his hands away to wrap them around his coffee. ‘You and your mother holding up okay? You short on money?’

‘My brother Santo has me on call for general labour with his work team. It’s slow right now. Should pick up soon. I don’t need money.’

‘You sure?’ John insisted.

‘I am.’ Pedro lied. 

‘Now I know you’re lying.’ John countered.

‘I’m…’ Pedro flushed and drank some coffee to hide his embarrassment. ‘You do look tired.’ He told the older man the truth this time. ‘If you need a day off..’ He cut himself off.

‘It’s okay, Pedro. I’m slowly catching up on the backlog.’ 

‘I feel bad, John. I shouldn’t have dropped all that on you.’ Pedro stared at his coffee cup. 

‘I should be the one apologizing, Pedro.’ John began before they were interrupted with the serving of their sandwiches. Neither man attempted to eat. 

‘You don’t need to, John. I screwed up. You were right all along.’

‘What do you mean?’ John’s confusion was obvious.

‘I am too young.’

‘You’re not!’ John found his own words that he said so often to Pedro ringing in his ears. 

‘I am. I thought I knew things but I don’t. Sure I’m 21. That’s what my birth certificate says. But I’m not up in my head.’ He tapped his temple with his finger. ‘You were right.’

John sat forward towards Pedro, aching to take the younger man’s hands in his own. ‘Pedro, I never meant it that way.’

‘It’s still true. After the photo shoot.. I.. I was jealous.’ Pedro blurted it out in a rush. ‘I was stupid.’

‘We were both stupid, Pedro. I treated you badly. Worse than I treat the models I hire on. I took you for granted.’

‘They earn it. I didn’t. I’m just muscles to help out when you tell me too.’ Pedro shrugged his shoulders. ‘I know that now.’

John sighed deeply and sat back, just looking at the young man across the table. His heart was racing in his chest. One part of him wanted to envelope him in a hug and never let Pedro go. The other part of him wanted the young man to come back to work the same as before. ‘You aren’t just muscles, Pedro. You’re an intelligent young man.’ John made a decision. ‘It’s been rocky between us and we both made some mistakes. I gave you a chance that day you showed up at the gallery unannounced and I don’t regret that at all. What I do regret is what happened after. Can I ask you to give me a chance this time?’

‘What sort of chance?’

‘Work for me again. On call. Like you did before. Just until the jobs are caught up and then we’ll sit down and talk.’

Pedro stared at his forgotten sandwich, thinking. ‘Just work?’

John fought back the heaviness in his heart. ‘Yes. Just work.’

Pedro nodded. ‘Okay. Just work. You want me to start today?’

John wanted to scream yes but instead said, ‘Tomorrow’s fine. 9 am.’

‘Okay. I’ll be there. On time.’


	21. Chapter 21

Nine a.m. the next day, Pedro showed up on time in his usual t-shirt and jeans. John was already there in one of his less expensive designer suits. ‘Good morning, John.’ Pedro walked in.

‘Ah, Pedro. A sight for sore eyes.’ John was already starting to work on one of the orders. ‘Do you remember..’

‘Nothing different from before?’ Pedro asked.

‘No. Nothing different.’ John confirmed.

Pedro smiled and, as if he’d not been away at all, he was at the other end of the large framing table and bent to work on the next order in the stack. 

The two men worked steadily and with minimal talk all morning. John gave up first with a long stretch of his arms and a twisting of his back until there was an audible crack. ‘Enough!’ He told Pedro. ‘You put me to shame, young man.’

‘I’m not tired. I can keep working.’ Pedro declared. 

‘You work at that pace you’ll put yourself out of work on your own. I need help not a superhero. Take a break. I’ll order in some lunch.’

‘John, you don’t have to keep buying me lunch.’ Pedro protested.

‘Nonsense. I want to.’ 

Pedro gave up and just kept working on as John placed an order at the deli for them. 

‘Come and sit.’ John gestured at the sofa beside him. ‘Tell me what you got up to in the meantime.’

Sitting down, Pedro sat and soon they were chatting easily about what they were doing outside of work until lunch arrived. Then they went quiet as they both ate. After lunch, Pedro was ready to get back to work but John kept him sitting there, talking. ‘John, work.’ Pedro reminded the older man with a jerk of his thumb at the framing table. 

‘Sorry. Easy to forget.’ John got up and held out a hand for Pedro to help him to his feet. It threw Pedro off and he almost fell into John’s arms. The two men froze for a moment, so close together at that instant that it would be so easy for one of them to edge forward just slightly and they’d be kissing. 

The one who broke the moment was Pedro. ‘Just work, John.’ 

‘Just work.’ John blinked rapidly and released Pedro from his grasp. ‘Just work.’ He repeated under his breath and they returned to the task at hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Two weeks later the backlog of work was finally caught up and there was just the current orders to work on. The time had gone by quickly. It was also the day that John had begun to dread. He had promised to talk to Pedro once everything was caught up as to whether it would be just an on-call job or permanent. John sat in the small back office in the gallery while Pedro was upstairs on his own working on an order that had been placed that morning. 

John had dressed in his favourite black suit with a sharp white tie in anticipation of his talk with Pedro. He’d spent a long time the night before at home thinking what he was going to do and still hadn’t made his decision until he woke up. As he straightened his tie he was pleased to note that all the nicks and cuts on his hands had finally healed. After making a note to himself to spend time on his nails that night, John was satisfied with how he looked and he called up to the studio and asked Pedro to come down and see him. 

Leaving the frame unfinished on the table, Pedro took the back stairs down to the gallery and was seated across from John in the small office. ‘John?”

‘Pedro.’ John smiled. ‘I want to say thank you very much for all your help in getting things back on track here. You’ve helped make a difference in how I can get work done here. Now that I have a chance to spend more time here in the gallery talking to clients I’m expecting more business.’

‘Only fair. You gave me two chances now.’ Pedro pressed his hands flat on his thighs to try and stop them fidgeting. He dreaded what his fate would be. If he were on-call he’d have to look at some other part-time job as well.

‘I’ve had to really think long and hard as to where we go from here, Pedro.’ John watched the younger man closely as he told him his decision. ‘I’ve been lining up a number of booked photo shoots and I’ve some other private shoots that I’ve been asked to do as well. It will mean I’m tied up with that a fair bit more. Plus, I’ve been in talks with one of the art colleges to do a series of exhibits for their students.’

‘More exhibits means more orders.’ Pedro thought aloud.

‘It usually does.’ John smiled. ‘I know that there’s still some framing skills you need to work on and I intend to see to it that you get the training you need to accomplish those.’

‘I’d appreciate that.’

‘My concern is the downtime between orders.’

‘I could always work on that wall I mentioned before. Only when there’s time.’ Pedro offered.

‘Pedro,’ John leaned forward on his desk. ‘This business can be very busy at times but very slow at others. I wish I could promise you full time hours all the time.’

‘It’s okay, John. I understand if it’s better I’m on call.’ Pedro felt his heart sink slightly. 

‘No, I’m just saying that there may be times when I have to send you home if there’s not enough work but I’d rather you be here full time.’

‘Full time?’

‘If you’ll want to.’ John hoped he would say yes.

‘Yes!’ Pedro said eagerly getting to his feet and shaking John’s hand. ‘Thank you! Seriously. Full time?’

‘Yes, full time.’ John was grinning. ‘Make sure you’re on time every day. Now, there is something I do want to discuss with you on a more serious note.’ Pedro sat down soberly. ‘You know that I do private shoots and some of them will be here at the studio. The full time hours are strictly for here in the gallery and the studio. Anything private is NOT included in your wages. I may ask for your help at times in setup but I’m not going to short change you. Any work that is in relation to an after hours shoot will be in cash.’ John looked sternly at Pedro. ‘Nor will I be asking you to assist during a shoot of that nature. I think we’ve both learned our lesson there.’

‘But John, I enjoyed helping you. I can learn a lot about lighting and ..’

‘No.’ John cut the young man off. ‘Any stage setting before or break down after is fine, but not the actual shoots. Not everyone is cut out to be involved in work of that nature. I think I’m correct in saying that you aren’t.’

‘Give me a chance!’ Pedro protested. 

‘I made a mistake. I paid for it dearly. I’m not making that mistake again, Pedro.’

‘Is this a permanent decision?’ Pedro asked. ‘About the after hours work?’

‘Nothing is ever permanent. We can revisit in the future but for now, no.’ John was adamant in his decision. Pedro had to accept that for now.


	23. Chapter 23

After giving his madre the good news, Pedro found himself being served up his favourite meal in celebration. ‘Good. It’s about time that boss of yours made the right decision. Now he just needs to see you as more than just an employee.’

‘C’mon, Mama. I’ve got a job. John’s a great guy. I can’t be pushing that.’ 

‘You still love him.’

‘Of course I do, Mama. But I can’t let that mess up my job again.’ Pedro started to play with his food rather than eat it. 

‘Eat. Don’t play.’ Mama Flores reminded him. ‘Well, you make sure you let him know how you feel.’

‘I think he knows, Mama. You certainly made sure of that for me!’

‘Well, he cares about you as well.’ 

‘But he doesn’t love me. He never will.’ Pedro could never forget that John had Malcolm on his mind often. There would never be room in John’s heart for him. 

Pedro’s conversation with his madre had left him in a pensive mood. Leaving her to watch her television for the night, he said goodnight and retreated to his room, locking the door for privacy. He picked up the framing book he’d borrowed from the library and was trying to get his mind off the subject of John but it didn’t work at all. Putting it back on his desk, Pedro lay on his bed, hands locked behind his head as he thought about things.

Just work.

Those two words rang in his head over and over again. Pedro wished they hadn’t said them to one another. Then he would be able to talk about it with John. John did care about him which cheered Pedro a little. Not that Pedro ever caught John looking at him in any other way except as a boss. His thoughts drifted back over the day. When John had walked in that morning in that fine black suit, Pedro had been glad to be on the opposite side of the framing table. John knew how to turn heads. 

Pedro unlaced his fingers and undid his jeans. Just thinking about how John had looked in that black suit had his pulse racing. Slipping his hand under his briefs, Pedro began to massage himself. Spreading his legs open, Pedro’s eyes slid closed as he imagined John coming up to him at the studio. Not as his boss but as a lover. He could see those perfect fingers touching his chest. In his fantasy, John was pushing him backwards towards the framing table to pin him there. The taller man with his long arms easily rubbing him through his jeans. Pedro licked his dry lips as he let the fantasy continue to play out in his head. 

The sound of his cellphone ringing made Pedro curse, ‘Fuck.’ He grabbed the phone and looked at the name of the caller. ‘Grant? What does he want?’ Pedro answered it.

‘Hey, Pedro. How have you been?’ 

‘I’ve been good. What’s going on?’

‘Been trying to track you down. I have a friend who’s taken a shine to you.’

‘Why does the word ‘friend’ mean something a lot different now?’ Pedro muttered.

‘Hey, cynicism. That’s a good sign. Look, Pedro, those magazine spreads you did were fucking hot.’

‘I quit the magazine. Back working for John.’ 

‘That’s great. But look, you’re young. You’re hot. Use it while you’ve got it, kid. Anyway, my friend works for Ye-Jin. You’ve heard of YJP right?’

‘YJP? Never heard of it.’

‘Come on, kid! Don’t you watch any porn? They’re stuff gets ripped all the time and posted all over. Top name in gay porn. Ye-Jin markets all over the world. Well, wherever he can legally. He only does legit shit. Anyway, my friend is a scout for him. He saw your photos and he wants you to go in for an audition.’

‘I’m not into doing porn, I couldn’t even get into watching it for a photo spread.’

‘You’re new at it, kid. Everyone gets the jitters the first time. My first time I was to come in part way through a scene but before I could I shot my load. Didn’t I catch holy hell from the director. I got over it. Look all the audition is is a solo wank that gets filmed. That’s all. They only hire on guys who have the right cocks and stamina to make it. The auditions weed out the fast guys or the ones who can’t keep hard long enough naturally.’

Pedro groaned. ‘I don’t know if it’s a good idea. John’s just hired me on full time.’

‘You think John gives a fuck? Hell, he’s doing enough of his own private shoots for the higher class magazines. Never say no to good money.’

‘How much is it?’

‘Standard rate is $500. If you do a good job and you get online, you get a grand. One time. No royalties.’

‘Shit. That’s a lot. Salvador was offering that for just a photo spread.’

‘Sleazy Salvy undercuts everyone. Ye-Jin is like John. He’s a classy guy. He’s in it for the money and you make more money when it’s all legit. Legal fees crush the creeps. What do you say?’

‘If John hears about it he’ll fire me for sure.’

‘Damn, Pedro! Why you think John’s going to fire you? Hell, you saw him after that shoot. He was more than happy to see our backsides so he could get fucking Sammy.’

‘It’s a lot of money.’ Pedro thought about it. ‘Can I think about it?’

‘I gotta let my friend know by tomorrow. They’re doing the auditions Friday night. He’s got slots for 10 guys. I’ve had him hold a slot for you.’

‘What happens if I get there and I can’t … you know..’ 

‘It happens, kid. If you don’t, you don’t. You don’t make anything though.’ Grant prodded the young man. ‘Look, you want me to come along?’

‘You mean to the audition?’ Pedro sat up.

‘Yeah. You know me. We’ve had sex. I know the guy running it. Anything goes wrong, I know you’ll be able to snitch me out to John and then I’ll be blacklisted by him. Call me insurance if you want.’

‘No questions or problems if I can’t?’

‘None. You’ll be fine, Pedro.’

‘Okay. Friday night?”

‘Yeah. I’ll pick you up at the studio.’

Pedro looked at the phone. One grand. That’s half the airfare for his madre to go back to Mexico and visit family.


	24. Chapter 24

John had no idea that Pedro was considering doing anything after hours. Instead, he was busy lining up his own weekend. He’d been asked to do a high quality spread for some new models for his European contacts. Most of the week at the office had seen him on the phone to a number of his regular contacts to round up the right five men that he’d been asked to find. This series wasn’t going to be shot at the studio though so there had been no need to speak to Pedro. With the brief he’d been given, he knew that Pedro would have been acceptable as one of the models but John wouldn’t even consider it. 

No, he had five new men lined up and ready to go. He’d decided to use the beach house for this shoot and he had most of what he needed already. All he would need would be some of the lights from the back room loaded into the trunk of his car and he’d be set. 

By the time Pedro had showed up at the studio, John had already begun to pull out the cables he would need. ‘Ah, Pedro! Just the man I was looking for.’

‘What’s going on?’ Pedro pointed at the pile. 

‘I’m doing a shoot this weekend and just need to get a few of the lights into my car.’

‘Not doing it here?’ Pedro joined him by the storage and started to pull out the lights that John pointed out to him.

‘No. I’m going to run it at the beach house. Would you be willing to haul this to my car?’

‘Of course.’ 

‘Thanks.’ John left Pedro to the heavy work and was back at the work stations where he had his camera gear and storage cards for the cameras. 

‘I didn’t know you had a beach house.’ Pedro commented after he returned from packing things into John’s trunk. 

‘Hm?’ John looked up at Pedro from loading a storage card into one of his larger cameras. ‘Had it for some time. I invested in it years ago. Get rent off it and can use it as a secondary location. There’s a few places along the coast that are just hidden enough to get away with some outdoor shots. If you ever want to use it for a weekend let me know. Lizzy and Jane get a week there every year as a bonus of sorts.’

‘Probably not. It’d be too hard to get there. Mama and I don’t drive.’ Pedro watched John as he fussed with the small digital card before crooking a finger at him to hand it over. With a quick snap, Pedro got the card clicked into the camera and handed it back. ‘You going to be okay unloading the equipment?’

‘Oh, I’ll be fine. Sammy’s going to be there to give me a hand over the weekend.’

‘Good. I’ll unload it here on Monday then.’ Pedro tried to keep his cool and it was hard. Knowing that it was Sammy that John was spending the weekend with had his brain spinning. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise but Pedro found himself actually glad that he had said yes to Grant. Maybe Grant would be up for more than just the audition. 

Late that afternoon, Pedro was busy finishing up an order that the customer had asked to be rushed for pickup by 5 pm. Lizzy was standing there waiting on him to finish it up when Grant arrived. John was seated at the workstation working on plans for the next exhibit. 

‘Pedro! You coming or what?’ Grant called out as he opened the door. ‘Oh, hey John!’ Grant waved at the older man who just lifted a hand absentmindedly. 

‘Give me a few more minutes, Grant. Gotta rush this one through.’ Pedro’s steady hands were lining up the print in the frame 

‘I’ll just chill on the couch.’ Grant strode over to the couch in question and flopped down on it. ‘No new jobs, John?’

‘Always working on those, Grant. Not everyone wants to see your spotty arse all the time.’ John shot back with a laugh. ‘What have you got on then?’

‘Taking Pedro to an audition tonight. He wants to just check it out.’ Grant barely looked at John. ‘You got one of those fresh meat jobs on this week don’t you? Sammy was mentioning it at the club last night.’

‘Yes.’

‘Anyone cute?’ Grant asked. 

‘If you think I’m going to give you a free look at the shots afterwards you can dream on, Grant. They’ll be online for my client soon enough.’

‘Who’s it for?’

‘EuroMan.’ 

‘Fuck that! They charge $20 a month for access.’

‘Guess you’re out of luck then.’ John teased his sometime model. 

‘You lot are absolutely dreadful.’ Lizzy commented as she listened to the exchange. 

‘You’re just jealous, Lizzy. All this hot man-flesh around you and none of them getting it on for you.’ 

‘It wouldn’t be you I’d cry over, Grant.’ Lizzy rolled her eyes at the sprawled out man and turned to Pedro as he gave the frame a last cleaning swipe. ‘Thanks, Pedro. You’re a gem.’

‘Anytime, Lizzy. See you on Monday.’

‘You finally ready to motor?’ Grant asked as Pedro cleaned up the framing table. 

‘John, you need anything else before I go?’

‘No. Thanks for loading up the car earlier. Have a good weekend. Don’t let Grant corrupt you.’

Grant cackled in response and the two younger men were heading out. ‘Wish you hadn’t told John I was going to the audition.’ Pedro said quietly once they were in Grant’s car.

‘You saw his reaction. Nothing. Seriously, Pedro. You’re too hung up on John’s opinion on everything. The guy’s great but he’s not your dad.’

‘No. He isn’t.’ Pedro agreed and sat quietly as Grant navigated the busy Friday night traffic. 

They made it outside of the downtown core and Grant pulled into a decent looking strip motel. A guy was sitting outside one of the doors, smoking. Grant saw him and called out a hello. 

‘Gotta wait a bit. They got a guy in there already.’ 

‘All good. Pedro. This is Doug.’

‘Pedro? You’re the one Grant’s been telling us about?’

‘Yeah.’ Pedro said. ‘I’ve never… well.. You know.’

‘That’s what it’s about, Pedro.’ Doug pulled out a notebook. ‘Got ID?’ Pedro handed him his ID for a moment before taking it back. Doug handed him a page. ‘Disclaimer. Read it while you wait. You need to sign it before you can go in.’

Nodding, Pedro stood there and read it over. Grant helpfully pointed out some of the points for him to make sure he understood what he was getting into. At least this one seems above board, Pedro thought to himself. Salvador had only given him cash and he hadn’t signed anything. Doug handed him a pen and Pedro signed it. Then it was a waiting game. After some time, the motel door opened and a young man emerged with a grin on his face. He nodded to the waiting men and then headed off on foot away from the motel. 

‘Your turn.’ Doug hooked a thumb at the open door for Pedro to go in. ‘Not you, Grant.’

‘Can he? Please?’ Pedro asked. 

‘We don’t allow an audience.’ Doug scowled.

‘He’s not. I just.. He’s moral support.’

‘Fucking hell. You need your boyfriend to hold your hand anytime you jack off in private too? Fine. Go in.’

Inside the motel room, there was a number of lights on the bed where one guy was pulling off a stained shit and opening up a fresh sheet to lay it on the bedding. There was one camera directed right at the bed and another handheld sitting on the small table by the tv. A stool was placed against the far wall. Another young man was fussing with the camera and the third man, older than the others was introducing himself. ‘Hi there, name’s Harold. Grant told you we scout for YPJ?’

‘Yes.’ Pedro felt himself getting more nervous now. 

‘So, we’re going to do a brief intro clip and ask you some questions about yourself. Just whatever comes to mind. Be honest. No one really gives a shit about what you say or like but it gets used as a bridge on the videos. You gay or straight?’

‘Gay.’ Pedro said.

‘Right. You going to want to look at magazines or a video while you masturbate?’

‘I don’t usually need either of them.’ Pedro felt himself start to blush.

‘We’ll put on a video.’ Harold gestured to the guy who was fixing up the bed who nodded. ‘All we ask is that you masturbate naturally. We’re looking to see what you’ve got. We’re not going to judge you on length, thickness, cut or uncut. Cocks are cocks. All shapes and sizes. We’re just seeing how you are in front of a camera. I’ll be giving you some directions as you go along just to keep it going.’

Pedro swallowed hard. Grant came over to his side. ‘You can do this, kid. Think about someone you would want to watch you jack off or fuck. Or think about what you and I can get up to afterwards. I know I’ll be fucking raging hard watching you jack off.’ Pedro nodded and at the direction of Harold he sat on the stool. A quick bit of makeup and he was soon answering a series of ‘get to know you’ questions. 

Peeling off his t-shirt, Pedro fumbled slightly with his belt before he got it free and slipped out of his jeans. His shoes and socks were set to one side. Grant stood back out of the way to watch. Pedro glanced at him and then, at his nod, he got on the bed to settle in the middle of it. The porn movie was already playing and Harold was gesturing that the camera was running. 

With his eyes stuck on the television, Pedro soon found himself getting into it. Through his briefs he began to stroke his cock until it was bulging tightly against the cotton. 

‘Let’s see you take your cock out now.’ Harold urged Pedro on.

Dipping his hand under the waist of his briefs, Pedro eased his straining erection out. The lights were hot on his skin and making him sweat a little. The video he was watching had an extended blow job scene running and he couldn’t help but think of what it would be like if her were giving John a blow job. With that thought in his head, Pedro wrapped his hand more eagerly around his shaft to stroke himself firmly. 

‘That’s good, good.’ Harold looked through the camera eyepiece and slowly zoomed in on Pedro’s hand sliding up and down his rigid organ. ‘Take the briefs off all the way.’

Pedro snorted in irritation but stopped just long enough to kick his briefs off and get back to masturbating. With his right hand pumping up and down, he slid his left hand down between his legs to tease his own balls. Lost in his fantasy of sucking John off, Pedro didn’t notice the guy using the handheld getting up close between his legs. The television gave off the noise of a man hungrily sucking on a cock with the accompanying grunts. Squeezing harder around his erection, Pedro began to pant himself. 

‘Getting close to cumming?’ Harold asked. Pedro nodded. ‘You shoot up to your chest?’ Another frantic nod from the young latino. The handheld cameraman moved to the side to catch the cumshot from both angles. 

‘Ay! Ay!’ AY!’ Pedro felt his body tense up just before he came. Spatters of his own cum landed on his abdomen and chest. He kept squeezing hard around his cock until a last thick stream dripped from the head and over his fingers. Breathing hard, Pedro rested his head back against the headboard. 

‘Look at the camera, Pedro.’ Harold directed him. ‘That’s good. Good. Very sexy. Hold it another moment. There! Wrap!’

Pedro sagged back on the bed, drained for the moment. The lighting guy was handing him a towel and asking if he wanted to take a quick shower. Pedro nodded and was soon in the washroom, Grant watching him, as he cleaned himself off quickly. ‘That was fucking hot, Pedro.’

‘Intense.’ Pedro muttered. 

‘You got into it big time.’ Grant grinned. ‘Hope you're up for some action back at my place.’

‘Mierda.’ Pedro grabbed a large towel to dry himself off. ‘Haven’t cum that hard for a while.’

‘You impressed Harold that’s for sure.’ Grant said under his breath. ‘You’re sure to be in the next video. Guaranteed. Think of it, Pedro. A cool grand in your pocket!’

‘Yeah.’ Pedro grinned. With the towel around his waist, Pedro returned to the room and was soon getting dressed. Harold was bent over the handheld to watch some of the playback. 

‘You’re good, Pedro. I’m impressed.’ Harold pulled an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to him. ‘My card’s in there too. I’ll give you a call in about a week and let you know if you’ll be in the next collection.’

‘C’mon Harold. You know he will be.’ Grant protested the delay.

‘It’s not just my call. Ye-Jin wants to see this crop of auditions first before deciding.’

‘And it’s Ye-Jin who asked for Pedro specifically.’ 

‘Get out of here, Grant. Pedro, I’ll call you.’ Harold reassured the younger man and escorted them from the room.

‘That’s it?’ Pedro asked as he was sat once more in Grant’s car.

‘He’ll call you. Count your money before we pull out.’

Opening the envelope, Pedro counted it out. ‘They got it wrong! It’s not $500. It’s $700 in here. I gotta go back and give them it back.’

‘Are you fucking insane? If they made a mistake it’s their problem, not yours.’ Grant shook his head but Pedro was already out of the car to go back to the room. He spoke to Doug who was shaking his head the same way Grant had just done and then he was returning to the car. ‘He says it’s not a mistake.’

‘Take it and fucking run, kid.’ Grant said. ‘What do you want for dinner? I’m hungry as hell.’


	25. Chapter 25

Monday morning, John pulled his car up into his reserved spot and opened up the gallery for the day. Lizzy and Jane showed up shortly after followed by Pedro. After the regular rounds of good morning pleasantries, Pedro was already emptying John’s trunk of equipment. 

‘How did the shoot go?’ Pedro asked when he had finished hauling everything up the stairs. 

‘Went well.’ John said, already seated at the workstation and copying the images off his cameras. ‘Grant’s audition go well?’

‘Grant’s audition? No. It wasn’t his.’

‘He said he was doing an audition.’ 

‘No, I was auditioning.’

‘You were? Who was it for?’

‘Some YJP company. Grant said they were a big production company. Said if I made the cut I could get a one time $1000 dollars. That covers a good chunk of a trip for my madre to go see her family back in Mexico.’

‘YJP? That’s a porn film company! Why are you auditioning for them?’ John got up from his seat and was over by Pedro’s side. ‘That’s no better than .. than…’

‘Than what?’ Pedro was busy looking over the orders he had for the day.

‘Posing for magazines.’ John looked sheepishly at the younger man.

Pedro froze a moment. ‘What’d you say?’

‘Pedro…’ John thought hard how to cover himself. ‘Why would you want to do porn movies anyway?’

‘It’s quick money. You showed me that.’ Pedro said.

‘But really.. I mean.. You’re young still.’

‘I’m legal age.’

‘You’ll have yourself on display around the world now. YJP distribute pretty much everywhere. We’re not talking discerning audience here. Granted it’s better than Salvador’s magazines but you could do a lot better.’

‘Que carajo?!?’ Pedro cursed as he just looked at John. ‘What do you know?’

‘Oh shit.’ John backed away. 

‘What do you know!’ Pedro asked again.

‘Sammy… he saw your photo on the magazine cover and brought it over to me. He was surprised to see you in it.’

‘Chinga su madre.’ Pedro held himself up by the framing table. 

‘I know enough people to find anything out. I heard that and then I heard you were in the second magazine. I wish you would have just …’

‘What? Come begging to you again for my job back?’ Pedro felt a fist tighten in his gut. ‘I’ve done that fucking enough already.’ 

‘Pedro.’ John went to place a hand on the young man’s shoulders but he just shrugged John off roughly. ‘I can give you any money you need.’

‘Don’t! I’m not looking for charity or handouts!’ Pedro turned on the older man, slamming his hand against John’s chest in anger. ‘I told you that before!’

‘Sorry!’ John lifted his hands up in surrender. ‘I didn’t mean it that way, Pedro. I don’t want to see you get used, that’s all.’

‘I’m not being used. I’m doing it and I know what it is I’m doing. No thanks to you!’ 

‘Pedro, don’t. Let’s not go down the same road.’ This time John refused to let himself be brushed away by Pedro, he gripped the young man by the shoulders. ‘What do you want from me?’

‘Nothing! Absolutely nothing! You won’t give me what I really want no matter what I say!’ Now Pedro knocked John’s hands off his shoulders.

‘I don’t love you, Pedro! Stop this.’ John yelled at the young man. ‘Go and find yourself a man who will be right for you. I’m not that man!’

‘Because you chase a straight guy and I’m too young to get your attention!’ 

‘YES!’ John shouted at Pedro in frustration. ‘Damn this!’ He slammed a fist into the framing table.   
‘And there we are.’ Pedro held out his hands. ‘I love a man who can’t love me back. Just like you.’

‘It’s not fair, Pedro. I’m old. It doesn’t matter to me. You. You’re young. You can find someone who will love you back.’

‘I wish it were you.’ 

‘Don’t.’ John grimaced. 

‘You take your pictures. You fuck around with your models. You cope your way.’ Pedro told him. ‘I’ll cope my way.’

‘By getting used by the porn film industry? To mock me? Rub it in my face what I can’t have?’ 

‘No one is forcing you to do anything.’ Pedro said. ‘Not like you have the magazines.’ John looked balefully at Pedro. ‘You don’t?’ John nodded. ‘Mierda.’

‘I don’t want to know any more.’ Pedro shook his head and turned his back on John until he felt the embarrassment in his cheeks pass. ‘Just work.’

‘Just work.’ John repeated. ‘I’m sorry, Pedro.’

‘Ni modo.’ Pedro sighed. ‘I’m going to get this framing done and leave early today.’

‘Okay.’ John nodded and, with the unspoken agreement that the subject was closed, he returned to the workstation.


	26. Chapter 26

It only took until Thursday before Pedro got a call back from Harold. ‘Pedro, my young man! How are you?’

‘I’m good. What’s the word?’ Pedro tried to not hold his breath. He casually walked further away from the framing table to put more distance between himself and John who was at the workstation.

‘Great news for you. You’re definitely going to be included in the next collection. So there’s an extra $500 I’m to hand over to you as per the agreement. Ye-Jin has asked me to go over some further options with you. He’s as impressed as I am at how your audition went. You have a lot working for you.’

‘Further options?” Pedro gulped and shot a look over at John. ‘What sort of options?’

‘We’re kicking around some ideas to play up to your strengths. With your youthful looks we’re looking at getting you into some of the club scene films. Lots of dancing, grinding. I think you’d do good in some hot washroom scenes.’

‘You’re talking.. the.. graphic… stuff?’ 

‘Yeah. Come by my office tomorrow and we’ll talk in detail.’

‘Okay.’ Pedro blushed as he slipped his cell phone back in his pocket. 

‘Everything okay over there?’ John had noticed him on the phone.

‘Yeah. All okay. I’m going to have to leave a bit early tomorrow afternoon. That going to be okay?’

‘I don’t see a problem with it.’ John bent back to his work on the computer


	27. Chapter 27

It was from Sammy that John heard the latest news. ‘You missed again, John.’

John was stretched out on his couch on Saturday night taking it easy with a glass of wine and a movie on the television. His cell phone had rung, interrupting his peace. ‘What now, Sammy?’

‘Your baby boy just got signed by YPJ.’ 

His glass of wine almost spilled as he sat up straight. ‘Are you talking about Pedro?’

‘Who else is your baby boy?’ Sammy laughed. ‘I told you didn’t I? Way back when he was helping out on that photo shoot that he’d go places. Well he is. And he’s doing it behind your back.’

John rubbed his forehead. ‘He’s been signed for what?’

‘From what I’ve heard it’s a three appearance deal. Not including his audition.’

‘And just who are you hearing this from?’

‘Are you asking me to reveal my sources?’ Sammy laughed. 

‘If you want me to ever ask you to model for me again.’ John used the threat seriously.

‘Sweet fucking christ. Listen to your old fucking jealous ass. The boy toy you wish you could have is off doing his own thing without asking daddy’s permission first and you think I’m going to give a fuck if I never pose for you again? Think again, John.’

‘You’ll get other jobs. I know that. But you won’t get the high end jobs I arrange.’ 

‘Go fuck yourself, John.’ Sammy hung up and John slouched back on the couch to dial another number. Grant picked up sounding as if he were already drunk. 

‘Grant? How are you?’

‘Hey. John. What’s up?’

‘I’m hearing things about Pedro.’

‘That didn’t take long.’ Grant laughed.

‘Is it true? He signed a deal?’

‘This time, old man, you are going to have to ask Pedro yourself. He wouldn’t even tell me what he decided.’

‘Why’s Sammy going around saying Pedro signed a three pic deal then?’

‘That’s what was offered. That’s all Pedro told me.’

‘Is he there with you now?’ John asked, dreading the answer.

‘Hah. I wish. No. He’s probably at home.’

Blowing out the breath he’d been holding, John picked up his glass of wine and went to his kitchen. Topping it up, he drained it quickly and then refilled the glass again. ‘Just work, John. It’s supposed to be just work. You’ve no rights to Pedro’s heart or actions.’ He sipped his wine and made his way to his bedroom. Laying down on his king sized bed alone, he kicked off his shoes and stretched out. His eyes went to the drawer in his bedside table. ‘Blasted magazines. Wish I’d never known about them.’

With the wine glass in one hand, John reached over and opened the drawer. He took out the two magazines and laid them on the bed beside him. The temptation was strong and he tried to fight. Had to. Didn’t he? Covering his eyes, John could only see images of Malcolm and of Pedro before him. What made his life worse was that unlike Malcolm, he had Pedro right there every day at the office and now, at night, in the privacy of his home, he had nude pictures of Pedro. His eyes snapped open and, sipping his wine, his fingers were opening the magazines open to the photo spreads of his young employee. 

‘Don’t, Pedro.’ John whispered as he stroked one of the full page pictures of the young latino in his briefs. ‘Don’t go ahead with the films. I beg you. Bad enough I can’t be what you want but you don’t have to sell yourself to this industry.’ He turned the page to the first full nude image of Pedro. John moaned to himself, his thumb running down the page lightly. ‘Damn this!’ John roughly closed the magazines and threw them back into the drawer, slamming it shut.


	28. Chapter 28

‘Mama?’ Pedro woke up late Sunday morning and had to wait for his madre to get home from church. 

‘Pedro! You slept in! You should get up and come to church with me next week.’ Pedro rolled his eyes at the idea of going to church with his madre and good-naturedly took the swat to his arm. 

‘I gotta talk to you, Mama. I have to decide something.’ 

‘Cocoa first. This sounds serious.’

‘Yeah, Mama. It is.’  
Mama Flores put a pot onto warm up the milk and soon had two cups of hot cocoa for each of them before she sat at the table across from her son. ‘What’s going on, Pedro?’

‘I’ve been offered some big money, Mama. Almost $5000 dollars.’

‘That’s a lot of money! What do you have to do for it?’ Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

‘I’d have to have sex with men, Mama. On a video.’

‘Santa Maria! Pedro!’

He took out the envelope with the $1200 he had already gained from the audition. ‘I got this already. I didn’t have sex for it, Mama. Not that. Not yet. The big money.. That’s what I’d have to do for it.’

‘No, Pedro. No! You got your job. I’m happy with that. You save it. You earn it right.’

‘Mama. This is for you. I want to save up enough for you to go back and visit your family.’

‘No. Not with this money!’ She pushed the envelope away as if it were a contagious disease. 

‘It’s a lot of money, Mama. I don’t know if I can say no to it. It would help a lot.’

‘We’re making do without it, Pedro. I can’t stop you doing it but I won’t have any of it. Not one penny of it.’

‘Mama, I have sex with men anyway.’

‘No no no! That’s not what you do. You’re happy when you do that with other men. You tell me you’d be happy doing anything with men for money!’

‘It’s not for that at all, Mama.’

‘It’s the wrong reason to have sex for, Pedro. You know that. You think I’d give you my blessing for it? I won’t!’ 

‘But..’ 

‘No. No more talk about it. I won’t stop you but you don’t dare give me any of it.’ She snatched the money from him. ‘You want me to have this?’ Pedro nodded. ‘Then I’m taking it and I’m giving it to the orphans.’

‘Mama! It’s for you to go visit family!’ 

‘You gave me this. It’s mine. I do what I want with it!’ Mama was up in a flash, grabbing her handbag and putting her hat on. ‘The orphans need this more than I need to visit family.’

Pedro couldn’t stop his madre as she stormed from the house. He knew she would do as she said. What point was making the money if his madre wouldn’t take it. He didn’t need it. Not that much. Reaching into his pocket he dialed the number Harold had given him.

‘Pedro! Good to hear from you. You make your decision then?’

‘Si.’ Pedro paused. ‘I can’t do it, Harold. Sorry. I can’t sign.’

‘Damn, Pedro. You’d be so amazing!’ Harold was disappointed. ‘You’ve got my number if you change your mind.’

‘Thanks. I don’t think I will.’ Pedro hung up and decided that it was time to fix the squeaky clothesline in the backyard.


	29. Chapter 29

Getting ready for work on Monday morning, John was surprised by an early morning phone call.

‘Sarah! How are you!’ John brightened considerably at the sound of his god-daughter’s voice.

‘John! It’s been too long since I saw you last.’ 

‘Where are you?’

‘I’ve just landed at Laguardia with Ryan. We were meant to go to LA today but the flights been all messed up and we don’t fly out till tomorrow now. I’ve got all day to wait. Can we come by the gallery and spend it with you?’

‘Ryan’s with you? Of course you can! I’d love to spend the day with both of you! When do you fly out?’

‘We’ll be flying out around 1 am. Not even worth getting a hotel.’

‘Take a cab and I’ll pay for it when you get there!’ 

Cheered by the prospect of an unexpected visit from his god-daughter, John forget entirely about his ongoing issues with Pedro. 

A few hours later, John was absorbed in his work planning an exhibit when the studio door flew open and Sarah was rushing at him. ‘Sarah!’ John was on his feet and hauling his god-daughter into a hug while Ryan followed behind with their luggage. Pedro looked up from his reading one of the large framing books that John had at the commotion.

‘Let’s have a good look at you.’ John released her from his hug and stood back a step. ‘You are positively aglow, my dear!’

‘Oh, John! I’m so happy! We’ve both been accepted to Universidad de Lisboa.’

 

‘Both of you?’  
‘On scholarships for the first year anyway.’ 

“Congratulations are in order then!’ John, an arm around Sarah, came over to greet Ryan with a great big hug as well. ‘You’re treating my dear Sarah right are you?’

‘Do you think I’d do otherwise, Mr.Rydell?’ Ryan gazed at Sarah with pure love and she returned his gaze.

‘Ah, you two. You make me jealous.’ 

‘Why do you say that, John?’ Sarah looked askance at her godfather.

‘So in love.’ He smiled a little sadly. Sarah was hugging him again.

Pedro just stood by the framing table quietly. ‘Where are my manners!’ John turned to Pedro. ‘Sarah. Ryan. This is Pedro. He’s our framer now. And an excellent one at that. Pedro, Sarah’s my god-daughter and Ryan here is her partner.’

‘John! Not quite!’ 

‘He’s right.’ Ryan smiled broadly and was wrapping his arms around Sarah to hug her. She was resting her head on Ryan’s chest and smiling in return. ‘Won’t be letting you go anytime soon.’

‘Come on you two. Let’s go down the road to the deli and we’ll catch up over coffee.’ 

Pedro waved a goodbye at the three of them as they left him on his own in the studio. Putting on a pot of coffee, Pedro settled back to his reading.

At the deli, the three of them were soon enjoying themselves over coffee. Sarah and Ryan were regaling John with tales of their adventures on their most recent travels. They talked of their plans while at University and their dreams of living together. As Sarah was a budding photographer and Ryan was an artist himself, they spent a long time talking about art and photography. 

‘Where did you find Pedro?’ Ryan asked. ‘You talk about him a lot.’

‘Sorry. Don’t mean to. He dropped by a number of months ago looking for work. It’s been busy lately and he’s turned out to be a great help around the studio. He was off for a while and I got so backed up I desperately needed him back to work.’

‘Sounds like he’s more than just great help.’ Ryan had picked up on it first. 

‘What’s that mean?’ John asked, trying to disguise his emotions. 

‘I can’t sing Sarah’s talents loud enough to the world. That’s how you talk about Pedro.’ Ryan looked at Sarah and then back to John. ‘As your godfather blushes.’ Ryan teased.

‘Don’t you be mean, Ryan.’ Sarah patted her lover on his knee. ‘He’s right, isn’t he?’ 

John breathed in deeply before exhaling loudly. He sat back and looked out the window. ‘It’s not quite what it seems like.’

‘Love is love, Mr. Rydell. I know that too well.’

‘Shush.’ Sarah tried to stop Ryan.

‘Has your mother been at you again?’ John tutted. 

‘Just at me, Mr. Rydell. Not that I didn’t know about her before. I’m glad we’re going to Lisbon. The only other university we both got accepted at was in Barcelona. Too close to her mother to be able to justify living together away from her.’ 

‘Enough of my depressing mother.’ Sarah sat up straighter but still clinging to Ryan. ‘Tell us all about Pedro. You’re in love with him, aren’t you.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Sarah.’ John tried to downplay it all. ‘I’m more than twice his age. He’s far too young. Besides, there’s Malcolm.’ 

‘Not that again!’ Sarah rolled her eyes. ‘Are you going to let that crush you have on Malcolm stop you from being with someone else?’

‘It’s not fair to another man.’ John debated. ‘I’d never be able to give him what he wants.’

‘And what does Pedro want?’ Ryan asked.

‘The daft young man says he loves me.’ 

‘And what do you want?’ 

John sighed. ‘I care about him. I’d like to see him succeed. I know he can.’

‘Love?’

‘How can I love Pedro when Malcolm turns me into jelly when I think of him?’ 

‘How can I love Ryan when I love you as well, John?’ Sarah turned his argument back onto him. ‘I love you both with all my heart. It doesn’t mean I have to choose one over the other.’

‘I’m your godfather, Sarah. Family. Neither Malcolm nor Pedro are family. They are both men that I would enjoy spending intimate moments with.’ John began to blush as the subject turned incredibly personal.

‘And Malcolm is off the cards.’ Sarah reminded him as kindly as she could. ‘I think it sounds like you are being far too stubborn by your own silly rules.’

‘They are not silly rules!’ John huffed. ‘What do you think it will do to Pedro if I’m in a relationship with him and then go off to London to spend time with Malcolm? I’d not be expecting him to jump for joy and say go on, enjoy your time with another man who you’ve had the hots for for much longer than I have for Pedro. How fair is that? It would break the young man’s heart.’

‘Pedro does know about Malcolm doesn’t he?’

‘Yes.’ John’s tone was glum.

‘And?’ Ryan prompted the older man to carry on.

‘Yes, Pedro knows. Pedro insists he still loves me anyway.’ 

‘Well. There’s only one thing for me to do then.’ Sarah got up suddenly. 

‘What are you doing?’ John asked, surprised at her sudden movement.

‘I’m going to go have a word with Pedro. Ryan, John. You two stay here. Pedro and I need a good girl to girl chat.’

Slipping her brown leather jacket on, she was soon out the door of the deli and leaving the two men behind. Arriving back up in the studio, Sarah called out. ‘Hello? Pedro?’

Pedro looked up from his reading, coffee in one hand. ‘Oh. Hello. Sarah was it? What can I do for you?’

‘I need to have a talk with you.’ Sarah was joining him at the table, pulling a stool up to sit on it. ‘I’ve been talking to John.’

‘If you need something framed.’

Sarah laughed lightly. ‘The only thing that needs framing is you and John.’ Pedro looked at her in confusion. ‘My god-father is being a very silly old man right now and as his adoring god-daughter I have to try and knock some sense into him.’

Pedro stiffened up at the way she talked about John. ‘John is not a silly old man. He’s a great man who’s very talented.’

‘Down, Pedro! I know how great John is. That’s not what I meant.’ Sarah laid a hand on Pedro’s firm forearm. ‘You love him, don’t you?’

Now the tough young latino blushed. ‘I’m not.. What.. ‘

‘You are too adorable yourself. No wonder John’s taken by you.’

‘He isn’t.’ Pedro said flatly.

‘Oh come on, Pedro. Be honest with me. I’m trying to help.’ 

‘There’s nothing to help.’ Pedro insisted.

‘Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love John then.’ Sarah challenged the young man. Pedro couldn’t. ‘See. Now, look me in the eye and tell me the truth.’

Grimacing, he turned to her and spoke quietly. ‘I love John. I’ll do anything for him. Even if that means just working for him. I’m happy with that.’

‘Are you? Truly?’

‘He has Malcolm. I’m too young for him anyway.’ 

‘Oh. That sounds as good a reason to deny your heart as the one John uses.’

‘And what does John say?’ Pedro asked with a hint of anger.

‘His reason for not being true to his heart is because he’s too old for you and that he loves Malcolm as well.’

‘I know he loves Malcolm. I don’t care though. Malcolm’s in London and only wants to be John’s friend. I know that. John could be 28 or 78 and I would still love him with all my heart.’

Sarah reached out and took hold of Pedro’s hands in her own, squeezing them tightly. ‘Pedro, don’t stop loving John. And don’t stop telling him that. And whatever you do,’ She laid a hand on his cheek, just like his madre would. ‘Don’t let John tell you any differently.’

‘John tells me he cares about me. But his heart is with Malcolm. Not with me.’

‘John loves Malcolm, yes. But you know the limits he has there. John can love both of you.’

‘I wish he would.’ Pedro admitted. Sarah gave Pedro a big hug and returned to the deli.

‘I missed you, love.’ Ryan was hugging her once more. ‘How’d it go?’

‘I’ve done everything I can. I know that he’s hurting as much as you are John. All it will take is for both of you to actually sit down and just talk properly. Can you do that John?’

‘Yes, I can talk to him.’


	30. Chapter 30

John had said he would talk to Pedro but by the end of the day he was tired after driving Ryan and Sarah to the airport and wanted only to get home. He had a lot of jobs lined up for the next couple of weeks and Pedro was going to be busy with work in his stead at the gallery. As it happened, there was no time to spare for any heart to heart talks between the two men. All John had been able to broach with the younger man was making time to go to dinner at some point. Pedro seemed to be amenable to it but nothing was set in stone. 

Almost three weeks after Sarah’s talk with both of them, John was finally wrapping up a long afternoon of photographing a friend’s wedding. It had been held at one of the older neighbourhood churches just outside of the downtown core. A number of old headstones had been collected in one corner of the churchyard in a semblance of a historical display. The front porch of the church had been elaborately carved when it was originally built in the 1800’s and, along with the large oak doors with their big ironwork studs, made for a beautiful backdrop for the traditional wedding ceremony. He had agreed to do the wedding for free but he had declined shooting the reception. The limo was gone and the guests were all departing to go to the reception hall. The gloom of dusk was beginning to fall as John was putting the last of his gear in his trunk.

He didn’t hear the first cry of fear as he slammed the trunk close but he heard the next louder scream. Looking down the street, John could see an older woman struggling with a taller man over something. The woman was screaming loudly now, trying to get the attention of anyone nearby. Without hesitation, John began to sprint down the road towards the struggling woman. 

‘Stop!’ He called out and got the attention of the wiry man dressed in black clothes and a ragged hooded jacket pulled up over his head. ‘You coward! Attacking a woman! Let’s see how well you do against another man!’ 

‘Santa Maria!’ Mama Flores was already sporting a black eye from her attacker during their struggle but she recognized John and, with an ally there, she redoubled her efforts in smacking at her attacker’s arms. 

‘Old bitch!’ Her attacker gave her a hard shove to knock her backwards onto the sidewalk. 

‘Bastard!’ John, having also realized that it was Mama Flores, flared angrily and was aiming a punch right at the muggers nose. His fist connected and there was crunching noise followed by a stream of blood pouring down the attackers lower face. John’s hand took a beating from the punch, making him wince in pain. Before he could react, the mugger was clutching a metal bar and swinging it at John. Colours exploded in John’s head as it connected hard against his skull in a glancing blow and he dropped like a rock to the ground. 

Mama Flores had not let up her cries for help and the Reverend from the church was approaching the scene in a flail of black cloth. The mugger, scared off now by far too much attention, ran off clutching his bleeding nose. Her handbag safe, Mama was on her knees trying to wake John up. The Reverend, seeing that John was still breathing, was soon on his own cell phone calling the emergency services.

Pedro, at home watching television after a long day at the studio, picked up his cellphone when it rang. ‘Hello?’

‘Pedro! Come quick to the church! John’s hurt!’ Mama was screaming into the phone in Spanish. 

‘Mama? What?’

‘The Church!’ 

Pedro quickly put on his shoes and ran out of the house towards the church a few blocks away. When he reached the church an ambulance was already there with the police. ‘Mama? John?’

His madre ran up to him, tugging on his hand. ‘John’s hurt! Go to him! He got hit bad!’  
In a panic, Pedro tried to get to John’s side but the paramedics made him stand back. ‘John!’ He cried out at the sight of the blood on the side of John’s head and pooling on the concrete. A policeman came over to restrain Pedro until Mama was able to explain to the officer that John was Pedro’s lover and wouldn’t bear to be parted from him. The paramedics were soon getting John carefully onto the gurney and loading him into the ambulance. Mama was insistent that Pedro be allowed to accompany John to the hospital and stood there, wringing her hands together in worry as her son and John were taken to the nearest hospital.


	31. Chapter 31

‘Mr. Flores?’ The white coated doctor approached Pedro in the waiting room. 

‘How is John?’

‘Mr. Rydell took a heavy blow to the side of his head and was unconscious for a few hours.’

‘Is he okay? Can I see him?’ 

‘You may see him shortly. First, I need to explain what will happen next.’ The doctor gestured for Pedro to sit. ‘There was some bruising to the brain but no skull fractures. The skin was badly damaged and we used stitches to close the wounds. Mr. Rydell suffered from a concussion as a result of the blow and it will take some time for him to recover. The more rest he gets the sooner he’ll recover.’

‘Damn it.’ Pedro ran his hands through his hair. ‘How bad is he?’

‘He’ll be sore for a while. It may take up to three months or more until he’s completely healed.’

‘Three months!’

‘He took a very heavy knock to the head. He’ll likely have difficulty concentrating, irritability, anxiety, probably tire more easily. He’ll need plenty of rest and quiet time at first. I’d not be recommending any strenuous activity or socializing until he gets an all clear from his family doctor.’

Pedro scratched at his chin, trying to retain everything. 

‘Don’t stress out. You’ll have plenty of instructions and directions to come. Mr. Rydell will need you to be calm and stable for him in his recovery. Come on, I’ll take you to him now. He’s still asleep from the stitching.’

In the darkened room, the doctor pulled over a seat for Pedro to sit beside the bed. John lay there with the usual IV lines in his arms and the other wires that kept watch on his vital signs. Gingerly, Pedro took John’s hand in his own to hold it gently. They had all believed the lie Mama had told at the scene that Pedro was John’s lover. He couldn’t say otherwise now except hope that John didn’t tell everyone the truth. On a whim, Pedro kissed the older man’s hand softly and didn’t bother turning around as the doctor left him alone with John. 

‘Mierda.’ Pedro whispered. ‘Old man, why did you have to be the hero? Mama would have lost her handbag and I could buy her a new one. And you wouldn’t be hurt so bad.’   
John, pale under the white sheets, slept on with his chest rising and falling slowly. Pedro could see the line of stitches on the right side of his head. The soft white hair had been shaved around the area, leaving John looking lopsided. It made Pedro angry that someone could hurt John. If he had been faster he would have caught the guy and made the bastard pay. In his anger, he squeezed hard against John’s hand making the older man whimper in pain. Catching himself, Pedro stopped holding John’s hand and let it rest on the bedsheet. 

The adrenalin from the evening finally began to wash out of Pedro’s system and, resting his head on the bed, he fell asleep.

At some point through the night, John awoke briefly and placed his hand on the young man’s head. He stroked Pedro’s black hair gently before sleep took him over as well.


	32. Chapter 32

‘Pedro?’ Mama Flores called out softly to her son as she entered the room. ‘Pedro!’ 

The young man woke up with a start causing John’s hand to slide weakly back onto the bed. ‘Mama?’

‘How is he?’ She whispered from the door.

‘He’s asleep.’ Pedro stood up stiffly and left John alone. In the hall, Pedro filled in his madre with what John had been diagnosed with. 

‘You’ll have to stay with him.’ Mama Flores said. ‘Take care of him.’

‘I can’t just stay with him, Mama. He’ll probably want one of his friends to help him.’

Her hand swatted Pedro in the upper arm. ‘You want to trust the man you love with a friend? I hear you talk about those friends of his. All sex sex sex. John needs love. Your love.’ 

‘John has to get out of the hospital first.’ Pedro held up his hands to stop his madre hitting him again. ‘I’ll ask him when he wakes up. I promise!’ 

‘You better!’ She threatened Pedro with a wagging finger. ‘The police couldn’t find the man who did this to John.’

‘Why didn’t you just give him your bag? I can buy you another one any time. What if it had been you that got hurt?’

‘Pfah! I’m an old woman. I gave birth to seven kids. I can take care of myself.’ Mama was grinning. ‘You. Take care of John.’

‘Yes, Mama.’ Pedro watched his madre make her way down the corridor before he went back into the room. John slept on. 

Pedro sat at his side the entire day, moving only when a nurse or doctor came into the room to attend to John. Late in the afternoon, well after both Lizzy and Jane had dropped in to see how John was, Pedro was dozing in the chair a little when he heard a groan of pain.

‘Wha?’ John’s mouth was dry and barely working as he tried to speak. Another guttural noise of pain escaped him when he tried to lift his hand.

‘Sh, John. Sh.’ Pedro came over to hush John and hold his hand. ‘You got hit bad. Just rest.’

‘Huh?’ John tried to blink his eyes clear and squint in the darkened room. ‘Who?’

‘It’s me, Pedro. Mama called me to help you.’

‘Mama?’ John was finding it hard to recall what happened. ‘Mrs. Flores? Ok?’

‘Mama’s fine. You kept her safe. Thank you.’

‘Good.’ John sighed. ‘Hurts.’

‘I wish I could take the pain away.’ Pedro whispered. 

John went quiet, just breathing hoarsely for some time. Pedro continued to hold his hand. ‘My hand.’ John spoke finally.

‘Sorry.’ Pedro let go of John’s hand and rested it on the bed.

‘Pedro?’ John’s eyes were still slightly out of focus as he turned his head towards the young man which made him wince in pain. 

‘Don’t move, John. They had to put stitches in your head. They shaved part of your hair off. Looks strange.’

‘Cut my hair?’ John groaned. 

‘Yeah. I didn’t know until after.’ Pedro smiled at John’s reaction. ‘It’ll grow back. Maybe shave you bald so it’s all the same?’

‘That bad?’ 

‘I like you with hair.’ Pedro admitted.

‘Like you.’ John mumbled as his eyes drifted closed again. Pedro began to panic but then breathed out as he saw John’s chest rise and fall with each breath. Different than before, more relaxed. Pedro sat down again to watch over the older man.

Hours later, a nurse woke Pedro up. ‘We need by you, sir.’

‘Sorry.’ Pedro pushed the chair back out of the way of the nurses and watched them fuss over the sleeping figure of John. Their movements woke John up and he was soon grumbling at their manhandling of him as they changed his sheets. 

When the nurses finally left, John was sitting up slightly in the bed and looking around. ‘Why are you here?’ He asked, eyes lighting on Pedro.

‘I thought.. ‘ Pedro continued to stand to one side.

‘Thought what?’ John looked at his hand with the IV line running from it in distaste.

‘You’d need someone.’ Pedro’s voice sounded small.

John just made a noise. ‘How’s Mama Flores?’

‘Safe. Unhurt. Well, except her pride. She’s been by everyday herself to look in on you.’

‘Got both of you then.’ John turned his head to look out the window.

Pedro didn’t move. ‘I’ll leave if you want.’

John looked at Pedro again. ‘Do you want to?’

‘No.’ Pedro said.

‘Stay.’ John told him.


	33. Chapter 33

Two days later, John was given the all clear by the doctor to return home with orders for strict rest and limitations as to what he could do and not do. Pedro had remained in the room with John’s permission while the list of do’s and dont’s were gone over. Suddenly, John gestured for Pedro to leave.

‘Doctor, you just keep saying I should rest. I need to know a few specific things.’

‘What would those be?’

‘I run a business. I should be there running it.’

‘Take time off. I would say return slowly and don’t push yourself too hard. You’ll tire easily for some time. This can take three months or more before your back to normal.’

‘Driving?’

‘Again, avoid it when you can. Stress won’t be good for you. If you feel at all tired, don’t.’

John sighed. ‘Sex?’

‘You’ll be too tired for anything I imagine. As I said, take things easy and slowly.’ The doctor reassured him. ‘Listen to your body. Rest when it needs it. You’ll be glad that you did.’

The doctor left John and Pedro re-joined him. ‘All good?’

‘Good enough.’ John said curtly. ‘My life looks to be very boring for the next few months.’

‘If you need anything, Mama and I will help you.’ Pedro said as he began to pack up the numerous cards that John had received from clients and friends once they’d heard he was in hospital. ‘Mama washed and pressed your suit. The police had your car towed to your home.’

‘She didn’t actually wash my suit did she?’ 

‘She washes everything.’ Pedro said. 

‘Damn.’ John muttered as he swung his long legs off the bed, catching the hospital gown before it could ride up too far. ‘Probably ruined now.’

‘Mama’s careful.’

‘My suits are all dry clean only, Pedro.’ John opened the suit bag that was hanging on a hook with a sigh and took note of the damage done to the fabric. Easy enough to replace, he thought. He found plain socks and briefs in the bottom of the suit bag. ‘Briefs?’

‘Mama doesn’t believe in anything else for me to wear.’

‘I’ve not worn briefs since I was in high school.’ John looked at the white cotton distastefully and left them in the bag. With his back to Pedro, he slipped his trousers on before pulling off the gown. Pedro chanced a look behind him to see John naked from the waist up briefly before the older man pulled on his shirt to button it up. ‘I can’t wait till my hair grows back. I look dreadful.’ John commented as he looked in the small mirror to straighten his collar. ‘They just mowed chunks off.’ His fingers lightly touched the dark stitches. ‘You never said if they caught the mugger.’

‘They didn’t but the bloody nose you gave him left them more than enough DNA evidence. They’ll find him at some point and tie him to the assault then.’ Pedro placed the last vase of flowers into the large box. ‘You want the balloons?’

‘Deflate them.’ John pulled on his jacket. ‘Look at the state of me.’ 

‘You look fine,’ Pedro said.

John snorted. ‘Hacked off hair, gaunt, my suit has been ruined and I’ve no underwear. I’ll have to hide under a blanket to avoid the watching eyes of my neighbours else I’ll be laughed at forever.’

‘I hear them laugh I’ll give them a bloody nose.’ Pedro said fiercely.

Laughing, John turned to Pedro. ‘You my protector now?’

‘I owe you.’ Pedro said.

‘For Mama Flores?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘I can take care of myself, Pedro. I’m old not decrepit.’

‘You can't right now. When you’re better then if you say you don’t need me then I’ll stop.’

‘Don’t worry. I’ll let you know when you can stop.’

Pedro muscled the box of keepsakes down the corridors and into the waiting cab, moving slowly to let John keep up with him. In the cab and away from the hospital, John was tugging at the wristband that had been stuck on him when he was admitted. ‘I need a good long hot shower and a glass of wine.’

‘The doctor said you weren’t to drink.’ Pedro reminded him.

‘A small glass of wine will not kill me.’ John stated. 

‘I might.’ Pedro muttered. John laughed. The rest of the cab ride was in silence. 

Pulling up in front of John’s house, Pedro stood a moment in awe. The place looked like it was worth at least a million dollars. ‘Mierda.’

‘Something wrong?’

‘Expensive place.’ Pedro said as John unlocked the door to let him in.

‘Just place those by the door. I’ll figure out what to do with them after.’ John took off his shoes and slipped into a waiting pair of loafers. ‘If you like you can have a seat in the tv room. I’m getting a drink. Want one?’

‘Beer?’

‘I’ve not got any in, wine for you alright?’ 

‘Can’t stop you can I?’ 

‘Not a chance, Pedro.’ John’s voice disappeared down the hallway into the open expanse of the kitchen. Pedro walked through into the equally large television room. A large leather couch against the one wall with a large print over it faced a large wall mounted television. The floor was hardwood with no carpeting or rugs. Aside from the one print, there was nothing on the walls. There was a matching footrest of the same leather as the couch. He almost didn’t dare to sit down but he did as he had been invited to and sat at the far end of the couch away from the end where the footrest was. 

John walked in through the far end from the kitchen and handed Pedro a glass. Settling onto the couch in his usual spot, John stretched out his legs, putting them up. ‘Now this, this is relaxing.’ He raised his glass to Pedro before sipping it. Pedro drank a small bit and just sat there, stiffly, watching John drink. Worry etched his face. ‘If all you’re going to do is sit there and glare at me you can leave.’ 

‘Sorry.’ Pedro looked away. ‘You have a nice place. It’s big.’

‘Bigger than one man needs you mean.’ John said, accepting the change in subject.

‘When you have friends over. Enough space.’ Pedro felt nervous and out of place. Fear rose in his heart as he realized that not only was he in love with an older man but that man was wealthier than he thought.

‘I have had some large parties here. But mostly it’s just me. Occasionally someone will stay over a night or two.’ John picked up the television remote and turned it on, not to watch but to play music. He rested his head back on the couch. ‘Now I know what the doctor said about being tired often.’ He rubbed his eyes and yawned. ‘Sorry. I think I may just doze off here.’

‘Can I help you to your bed?’ Pedro asked and then winced at how that sounded.

‘No. I’m fine here. Comfortable enough.’ John placed his hardly touched wine glass on the end table and closed his eyes. Pedro waited until he saw John’s deep breathing as he fell asleep before he got up and took both unfinished glasses of wine to the kitchen. He did a quick tour of the house, marveling at the design and expense of it before he located a small closet with extra bedding in it. He pulled out a couple of blankets and brought them back to the tv room. There he laid one over John to keep him warm the other he wrapped around himself and took a nap himself.


	34. Chapter 34

‘If you’re going to insist on staying here, then you can stop sleeping on the damn couch.’ John told Pedro after two days. The young man had spent the second night in a row curled up on the couch while John had returned to sleeping in his own bed. ‘You’re more than welcome to stay but you can return home anytime you like.’

‘I just want to be here in case you need help. I can’t just hop in a car and drive here.’

‘There’s a spare room on the third floor. Take that one then.’ John was sitting at the small table across from the large kitchen island drinking coffee. ‘I’ve not had any problems at all so it’s not necessary.’

‘If I don’t stay here then Mama says she will. She worries about you.’ 

‘Your Mama is a sweet, adorable woman who needs to mind her own business.’ John rubbed at his head, feeling it ache slightly. 

‘You okay?’

‘Just a headache. Just like the doctor said I would get.’ He dug around in his trouser pockets and grunted. ‘Damn.’

‘What?’

‘My tablets. I left them in my bedroom.’ John began to stand to go get them when Pedro waved him to sit. 

‘I’ll get them for you.’ Pedro offered and John, for once too achy to argue, nodded. Taking the steps up to the second level two at a time, Pedro went into his bedroom for the first time alone. He’d helped John up to the room the past two nights after he’d been asleep on the couch and sore. This time he went to the side table and looked around but couldn’t find the one bottle of painkillers John had been prescribed. Not finding them, he went to the other side of the king size bed and opened the drawer to find the bottle there. Pedro blushed as he also saw a number of condoms, lubricant and magazines there. ‘What? You think he doesn’t look after himself?’ Pedro mumbled to himself. ‘Not like you don’t.’ Closing the drawer, he just caught a glimpse of one of the magazines and realized what one it was. ‘Fuck.’ The corner picture was of him from the second photo shoot he’d agreed to and judging from the cover it had been opened often. Pedro cursed under his breath and quietly closed the drawer before standing up to see John at the doorway.

‘Sorry. You had already made it up here when I realized where the bottle would be.’ John’s eyes were apologetic.

‘Here.’ Pedro walked over to the older man and handed him the pill bottle. Trying to walk past John, Pedro was stopped by a hand on his arm.

‘Pedro, I can explain.’

‘Don’t need too.’ Pedro said and pushed past John. ‘I should probably see about going to work. There’ll be jobs to do.’

‘Pedro, don’t… not like this.’ 

‘We all do what we gotta do, John. It’s good.’ Pedro ran down the steps and out the front door. John managed to catch up before he could get more than a few steps away from the house.

‘Don’t run away. Not this time. Please?’ John called out to him.

‘You got what you want up there already.’ Pedro turned to challenge the older man. 

‘No, I don’t.’ John reacted without thinking for the first time.

‘Right. It’s not Malcolm.’ Pedro shot at him.

‘And it’s not you, either. It’s pictures. It’s what I have to make do with.’ John beckoned to Pedro. ‘Please. Come back inside.’

‘For you to break my heart again?’ 

‘I never mean to, Pedro. Please, let’s not fight out here.’

Pedro took a deep breath and went back inside the house with John following him. ‘Why?’

‘Life isn’t fair. Love is even worse.’ John said. ‘I know how you feel about me, Pedro. I just wish I could return it.’

‘Because of Malcolm. I know.’ Pedro sat back down at the table and watched John take his pills before sitting down as well.

‘I’ve been fighting that demon for a long time and I’m not winning.’ John admitted to the young man. ‘Everything was fine before now. I would love Malcolm from a distance. Keep busy. Take what I needed when I needed it. I even redid this place in the hopes of attracting Malcolm to live here with me.’ The glass of water turned slowly in John’s hands. ‘Then along comes some young punk begging for a job. And all I wind up seeing is another me, young and hopeless falling in love with the wrong man and dooming themselves to suffer for it.’

‘Because I’m too young?’ 

‘Of course you’re too young. I’m 48 years old. You’ve just turned 21. Even double your age I’m still older than you.’

‘Papa was older than Mama. Didn’t stop them. He died years ago. Left Mama alone but she was happy. She had her time with him and she has her kids. Me. The others.’

‘And when I die of old age? And you get left alone? You won’t have kids by me.’ John laughed sharply. ‘You need a man closer in age to do things that you both enjoy doing.’

‘Maybe what I’m doing is what I want to do, what I enjoy doing. Working for you.’

John looked up from his glass of water and looked at Pedro with a piercing gaze. Pedro tried to look away but John reached out and placed a finger on his cheek, holding him still. ‘Is that all? Truly?’

‘No. It’s not all. But it’s what I’ll take.’

‘And if you could?’

Pedro could feel tears well up as he reached up to take John’s hand in his. ‘If I could I would do anything you wanted me too and more.’ He brought John’s hand to his lips and kissed the man he loved for the first time. 

‘Pedro, this is wrong.’ John wished the young man would stop but all he would do is look up at John with his deep brown eyes, under jet black hair. His lips were so soft, John thought as they pressed against his fingers. 

‘If it is,’ Pedro spoke as he continued to stroke John’s hand. ‘Then fuck the rest of the world. I don’t care.’

‘You will hate me.’ John grimaced even as Pedro turned over his hand and kissed the palm softly. He ran his fingers through Pedro’s dark hair. ‘When you have enough of me and my foolishness, I’ll lose so much when you leave me and move on.’

‘I won’t hate you. I won’t leave you.’ Pedro said fervently.

John, unable to respond to the passion in Pedro’s voice, pulled Pedro towards him. The young man knelt at his side, his head resting against John’s thigh. John placed his hand on Pedro’s head, stroking him. ‘Time will tell, Pedro. But I’ll never hate you. No matter what happens.’

Neither of them said anything else until John started to get sleepy, the painkillers taking hold of him finally. Once more in John’s bedroom, Pedro helped the older man into bed. John asked with his eyes for the younger man to join him but Pedro shook his head. ‘You need to rest John. That’s first.’

‘I bet your mother, ‘John spoke through a yawn, ‘has never had to you to pick after yourself.’ John laid back and pulled the sheets up around his body. He curled up on his left side, leaving the right side of his head with the healing wound up. With a gentle touch, Pedro stroked the cut and felt the stubble of white hair that was already beginning to grow back. John reached a hand up to take hold of Pedro’s but he was too sleepy and Pedro too quick and the grasp was easily evaded.

‘Rest.’ Pedro bent over to softly kiss John before leaving him to sleep and heal. 

While John slept, Pedro occupied himself by calling the gallery and getting an idea of what orders had built up in John’s and his absence. Jane sounded tired and was quick to ask when the two men would finally return to work. Pedro told her that he would do his best to get back as soon as he could but John’s return would be longer. 

The next call Pedro made was to his madre to check in with her. 

‘Pedro! How is he?’ 

‘Ay, you ask about John first now? What about me?’ Pedro teased his madre and her indignant reply was a source of brief amusement. ‘John’s asleep again. He gets lots of sleep to heal. Mama. We talked today.’

She caught his tone and got serious. ‘You two talked?’

‘Yeah. Mama, I told him.’

‘About time! What did he say?’ 

Pedro sighed heavily, in that same moment he was elated but sad at the same time. ‘I’m always going to be second to the other guy, Mama.’

‘The one in London?’

‘Yeah, Mama. Him.‘ Pedro sat in the television room, legs outstretched and feet up in the same spot John would normally be in. Idly, Pedro stroked the arm of the couch as if it were John’s arm. ‘I can’t stop loving him though.’ 

‘Give him time Pedro. It will happen. I know it.’ Mama’s voice took on a prophetic tone.


	35. Chapter 35

The following morning, John awoke with a much clearer head but found himself still alone in his bedroom. Pedro still wouldn’t consent to sharing the bed with him. Probably for the best, John told himself. He still tired very easily. After washing up, he slipped into his dressing gown and knotted it around his waist to make his way down to the kitchen. Expecting Pedro to be there reading one of the many framing books he had collected over the years, John was mildly surprised to see the kitchen empty. Dishes done, the coffee pot ready to be brewed with fresh coffee and a note propped against it, John walked over and picked up the note.

‘John, call me if you have any problems. I went into the studio as Jane called me early this morning with a rush order to be done. There’s also a lot of work to catch up on so I’ll make a start on it. I’ll be back after work.’

John sighed aloud and started the coffee brewing. He felt fine and seriously thought about calling up his doctor to push up the date of his follow up appointment and get clearance to drive again. Leaning back against the counter and looking out into the private backyard through the large glass doors, he realized he didn’t have the energy to do that. 

Instead, John made himself a cup of coffee and made his way to his private office. The photos hadn’t been touched since he had left the day of the wedding shoot. The day he became a hero to the mother of his young lover. Pedro had brought the gear in from his car and placed it in a neat pile beside the closed door but there was no sign at all he had gone in. The small ‘PRIVATE’ plaque he’d hung on the door had really been meant for the benefit of temporary guests or the casual visitors. He wondered if Pedro would ever break a rule or counter him in any decision. Gripping the door handle, John went in and sat in the large leather chair. Turning on his computer, he waited for it to boot up and sat back with his coffee warming his hands. 

The walls of just about every other room in his large home were used to show off specific works that he’d selected over the years. The works were as deliberate as every other piece of furniture he’d chosen during the renovation he’d completed years ago. Even to this day, fifteen years on, he still had people complimenting his tastes. His private office was another matter. A floor to ceiling bookcase lined one wall and the other two walls were wall to wall pictures. Photos of his personal life and friends. Memories of people he knew and met. There was a grouping of models he’d taken fancies too. Favourite shots from scenes he’d personally done. Surrounding a larger picture of the Thames River at sunset were a series of photos he’d taken of Malcolm over the years. Smiling, pretending to scowl, sleeping and just being himself. Early on in their friendship, at the paper they had met at while working together, a friend had taken a photo of them, arms around each shoulder. Malcolm’s hair had been longer, brown and a mass of waves and curls. He had laughed as the picture was taken as John had playfully planted a kiss on his cheek. 

‘Malcolm.’ John said his friend’s name aloud. ‘My complicated friend and would be love.’ He raised his coffee mug to his friend in salute. The welcoming tone of his computer ready for him broke into his memories and he logged on to his emails. Cringing at the numbers of unread messages, John slowly began to work through them. 

Hours passed and John finally sat back rubbing his eyes as he felt the strain beginning to tell on him. His stomach protested as well so he left off his work and made himself a quick lunch. Grabbing the note Pedro had left him, he turned it over and scratched out a brief list of things that were needed from the shop. He couldn’t recall when he had finished eating or when he had made it back up the stairs to his bed but that’s where John found himself as he woke with a start. 

The light coming in from the window was the dim late afternoon sun and he looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw the time was almost six pm. Pedro would be back, he realized and was swinging his legs out from under the sheets. Robe on once more, he made his way down the stairs to a still empty house. His lunch dishes were still on the table where he had left them along with his pill bottle. Headache, he remembered finally. 

‘Pedro?’ John called out, thinking the young man would be sitting quietly in the other room but there was no response. Picking up his house phone, he dialed Pedro’s number and frowned when the line connected and he could hear the noise of an engine. ‘Pedro? Where are you?’

‘John! You okay?’

‘I just woke up. What have you been up to? You should have been home an hour ago. Did you work late?’

‘I left about half an hour ago. I’ll be another forty minutes getting home.’

‘It only takes about 20 minutes.’

‘By car. I’m on the bus.’ 

‘We need to get you your licence. I’ll get you a car.’

‘John! Stop that. I’m not getting a licence or a car. I’m fine with the bus. It’s a faster route from Mama’s place is all. I’ll be there soon.’

‘Just.. get home.’ John hung up the phone and sat down at the table. 

John had nodded off once more and it was only when he felt a pair of strong arms around him that he roused. ‘Pedro?’

‘John.’ Pedro smiled at the older man. ‘I should have said how long it would be getting home in my note. Sorry.’

‘How was it at the gallery?’

‘Busy but I’ll get the orders done soon enough. The girls have been doing a good job selling.’ Pedro felt John’s hands clinging to his arms, keeping hold of him. ‘Get lots of rest today?’

‘A lot. I worked on my emails in the morning before I got too tired.’

‘I’ll make some dinner. You’ll feel better then.’

‘Pedro.’ John kept hold of him. ‘I missed you today. Wake me before you leave tomorrow.’

‘I can do that. Now, dinner. Let me go, old man.’


	36. Chapter 36

Pedro quickly fell into a routine of waking early, getting ready to go to work and then waking John for a coffee before he left. Over the next two weeks, John’s headaches continued and he became more irritable when Pedro tried to get him to rest even when he was tired. Instead of sleeping during the day when he was alone, John pushed himself at the computer. He still had a number of emails to get through and then he decided it was time to tackle the design of a new exhibit for the gallery. 

Caught up in his work, John didn’t pause for lunch or any break. By the time his back had become too stiff to work comfortably any longer he got up too quickly and only made it about four or five steps towards the office door before he became light-headed and dizzy, pitching forward John landed heavily on the floor and lost consciousness for a moment. 

Head pounding, John managed to get to his knees to grab for the door handle and heave himself to his feet once more. Shaky and still unsteady, John was able to get to the phone and called Pedro instinctively. 

‘Pedro, I fell.’ John’s voice was as shaky as his body. 

‘Mierda! Are you okay? Call an ambulance!’

‘I’m fine. Fine. Just shaken up. I.. ‘ John felt another dizzy spell come on and he could barely make out Pedro speaking to him. ‘Sorry.. I pushed myself too much.’

‘Take your painkillers and I’ll be there soon.’

‘Can’t. They’re up in the bedroom. I don’t dare take the stairs.’

‘Just.. stay where you are. I’ll get there quick.’ Pedro left the frame job on the table and locked up the studio. He clambered down the back stairs to let the girls know he was leaving. Jane went into the back office and handed him some cash. 

‘Don’t you dare take the bus. You’re going to get in a cab and get home.’

Pedro sat in the back of the cab with his foot tapping on the floor quickly. He wished the cab would go faster. His worry for John kept growing until he was practically bolting from the cab when it pulled into the drive.   
John had stayed exactly where he was when he had called Pedro, his hands still shaking. ‘Mierda, John. Don’t push so hard!’ Pedro was at his side, holding him close. ‘Did you hurt yourself?’

‘My knees and arms may have gotten bruised. My pride the most. Never had to beg someone’s help before.’ 

‘You don’t have to beg my help. Just ask.’ Pedro told him. ‘You stay right here. I’ll get your tablets.’ 

‘Okay,’ Pedro returned quickly with the tablets and had John take them. ‘Let’s get some food in you and then I’m getting you back to bed.’ 

‘No. Not the bed. Sick of it.’ John grumbled, his irritability taking over. ‘The sheets need changing.’

‘I’m going to have Mama come over tomorrow while I’m at work.’ Pedro ignored John’s complaints. 

‘Fuck no!’ John’s eyes widened in panic. 

‘Mama is good. She likes you and you’re a hero to her now. Plus she thinks you’re perfect for me. Despite Malcolm. She’s a romantic. Thinks it’s just a matter of time and you’ll forget him.’ Pedro had his back to John as he made him something to eat. ‘I tried to tell her but .. she’s Mama.’

‘Mama is wrong.’ John huffed. ‘You’re not seriously going to have her come over and babysit me are you?’

‘It can’t hurt. She can get your bed changed too.’

‘I can change my own sheets thanks.’

‘Till you pass out on top of the bed.’ 

‘You can help me then.’ John suggested. Pedro brought over a plate but didn’t say anything in response. ‘Why won’t you then?’

Pedro sat down across from John with a plate of his own. ‘Why won’t I what?’

‘Sleep with me. I thought.. Damn it. After the other day I thought we’d be more serious about this.’

Pedro blushed. ‘I don’t want you to be rushed when you’re getting better.’

‘I’m not asking to have sex with you. I would like to but I’m not a fool Pedro. I’d not be able to manage anything more than a hug before I’m worn out. I just want to be close to you. I thought you’d want that as well.’

‘I do. Just… ‘ Pedro looked up shyly. ‘You’re … ‘

‘I’m what?’

‘Intimidating.’ 

‘I’m intimidating?’

‘Yeah.’ Pedro quirked a little smile in the corner of his mouth. ‘You know… you look up to someone and you’re so impressed by them and you want them and then they look at you and you just go… mierda! I look at you, how successful you are and you got money and clothes and the house.. And then I see me in my small house with my Mama, barely making it. Can’t help it. I think I’ll be a disappointment and you’ll never really… want me.’

‘Is that really how you see me?’

‘Yeah.’

‘After all we’ve talked about?’

‘I know. I know. I love you bad, John but .. it’s not real yet.’

‘Not real.’ John picked at his food, chewing slowly as he thought about what Pedro had said. ‘All of this,’ John waved his fork about to encompass the house. ‘Is nothing. I built this up thinking to impress Malcolm when my attempts to sway him with just my charm failed. It failed. I do the photography and the gallery because I love the work and the people. I could close up tomorrow and retire comfortably.’ The fork got pointed at Pedro. ‘You’re the first man in a long time that I’ve felt could help fill this empty place.’

‘You don’t want me messing this place up.’ Pedro countered.

‘What do you expect then? If not to share this place with me?’

‘I thought you’d .. ‘ Pedro furrowed his brows trying to find the words. ‘I thought you’d only want to have me over sometimes. For like.. Sex.. when you wanted to.. You know..’‘ 

John laid his fork down on the table to gaze at Pedro. ‘No, Pedro. Never just that. I’ve had that often enough in the past. I told you I cared about you and I meant that. I know it’s not entirely what you would like from me but you aren’t just a young man to take my pleasure from.’

‘The magazines..’ Pedro regretted mentioning them as soon as the word was out of his mouth. John closed his eyes, hating himself now more than ever for ever taking them from Sammy. ‘That’s what you use them for isn’t it? I’ve done that with magazines. To get off.’

‘Damn it.’ John looked at the ceiling before looking at Pedro again. ‘I never imagined you finding them. Let alone being in my house. It was all I ever expected I would have of you. A collection of pictures to look at and fantasize about but never you. Certainly not this way. I never wanted you to feel the way I have about Malcolm.’

‘Do you regret it?’

‘Many times. Oh so many times.’ John admitted. ‘To turn off the love I ache to have from Malcolm would be a blessed relief. And now, I’m pulling you into my hell.’

‘Hell can be heaven.’

‘Do you regret it now yourself?’ John asked the question of Pedro.

‘No. I only regret taking so long to say it.’

John nodded. ‘Will you share my bed tonight, Pedro?’

‘Not yet. Not when you’re still under doctor’s care.’

‘Then we’ll do this right. When I’m well enough, I will take you out to dinner and court you properly.’

‘John?’ Pedro was confused by his words.

‘I’m asking you out on a date, Pedro. When I’m better.’


	37. Chapter 37

John got to his feet and stood glaring at his babysitter, ‘Mrs. Flores! I do NOT need you fussing over me every five minutes. I am FINE!’

Mama Flores, not one bit flustered our fazed by John’s tirade, just set the cup of tea she had made on his office desk and was picking up the dirty coffee mug he’d been using most of the morning. ‘Stubborn man. Working too hard when you need your rest.’ 

‘If you keep interrupting me while I’m working I will ask you to leave and never come back!’ John barked. ‘And i don’t like TEA!’

‘You drink the tea and you’ll feel better. You take too many painkillers. Santo almost got addicted to them after he hurt his back at work. The tea will help you get sleepy and then you can sleep properly.’ Mama Flores just turned away from him, dirty mug in hand and left him standing there open-mouthed but unable to resume yelling at her.

Sitting back in his chair, John looked with distaste at the tea. Stubborn indeed, John thought and went back to his work while ignoring the steaming liquid. Habit borne from a career of working at a computer looking at images and plans meant that John was reaching for his cup blindly and, without remembering it was tea, took a big gulp of it which had him gagging at the taste. ‘Good god what is in this?’ He grimaced at the lingering taste in his mouth. Calling out to Mrs. Flores, John got no immediate answer so he just shrugged and went back to work. 

Again, not thinking, John was drinking more of the tea. Still grimacing, he managed without gagging on it this time and carried on working. It wasn’t until the last of the tea was gone that Mrs. Flores was back in the office to check on him. ‘Good man.’ She peered into the almost empty cup. ‘You’ll feel better. You’re bed is all made with fresh sheets and I’ve got your dirty ones ready for the laundry. Why don’t you have a washing machine?’  
‘I don’t do laundry. I have my clothes dry cleaned and take the rest to a launderer.’ Mrs. Flores made a sniffing noise. John glared at her again. ‘Mrs. Flores, really? Not everyone cares to do their own laundry.’

‘That’s like having your privates on show. Imagine what those ladies are thinking of your briefs.’ 

‘I am not going to engage in a conversation with you about my underwear.’ John pointedly didn’t look at Mrs. Flores. 

‘Is this that London lad you’re after?’ Mama Flores had walked up to the photos he had on the wall, peering at them closely. ‘He looks nasty.’

‘Yes he is and no he is not.’ John came close to snapping at her again but he didn’t have the energy. 

‘He’s not gay. Never will be.’ Mama Flores still had her back to John and couldn’t see the looks he was shooting at her. 

‘And I am not getting into a conversation with you about my friends either, Mrs. Flores. Please leave my office now.’

‘You should leave too. You need rest. You’re getting grumpy now.’ Mama Flores was picking up the empty tea cup and waited for him to get up from his chair. With a sigh, he did so and retired to the television room to stretch out and relax. Mama Flores was coming in a few minutes later to set a second cup of tea by him and fuss around him until he was encased in a lap blanket. ‘Get some rest and drink your tea. I’ll make you some lunch.’

John, warm and comfortable, was defeated and just left her to do what she wanted. When a plate was placed on his lap and she sat to watch him until he had finished. 

‘You need your hair cut. The one side is far too long now.’ Mrs. Flores commented.

‘Don’t even think about it!’ John warned her off. 

‘I can cut hair.’

‘NO!’ John was adamant. ‘I have let you bully me into drinking your vile tea, changing my bed sheets and tucking me in but you will NOT be getting anywhere near my hair.’

‘Hmph.’ Mama Flores shot him a look. ‘You spend too much money on wasteful things. You should have a clothesline and a washing machine. Pedro knows how to use them. He’ll help you out more now.’

‘What Pedro wants to do or not when he’s staying here is up to him.’ 

‘He’ll make a good partner for you. You need that.’

‘Mrs. Flores….’ John was interrupted by her.  
‘Mama. Call me Mama. You make me feel old calling me Mrs. Flores.’

‘Mrs.. Mama … I’m not adopting your son. I’m intending to have a relationship with him.’

‘Which is what Pedro wants too.’ Mama Flores beamed. ‘I’m so happy for you two.’

‘Thanks.’ John felt awkward talking to Pedro’s mother. 

‘Your Mama and Papa must be so proud of you. Have you told them about Pedro yet? I’d love to meet them.’

John felt his heart freeze. ‘I’ve not talked to either of my parents for thirty years.’

‘Why not?’

‘They do not agree with my lifestyle. I moved out when I was 18 and never spoke to them again.’ John picked up his tea and sipped it, getting used to the vile taste of it now. Mama moved over beside him and put her arm around him to hug him. The comfort she gave him was almost enough to crack the walls he’d built up a long time ago over the past. ‘Thank you.’ He muttered.

‘Papa never liked Pedro being gay either. I had to keep him from getting nasty all the time. I told Pedro after Papa was buried in the ground. If I’d said while he was alive it would have been bad. I couldn’t bear to have any of my children angry at me.’

‘What would he have done if …’ John asked.

‘Papa beat him a few times when he was young. After that I would lie to Papa whenever I knew Pedro was off with his boyfriends. I always asked God’s forgiveness when I did. When Papa died Pedro was 17 and could finally be himself. Santo is like Papa though, not too happy with Pedro but he can’t do anything to Pedro. When Pedro met you he got to be so very happy. I know you’ll both be very happy together. When you get married I’ll help plan it with you.’

John laughed. ‘I don’t think we’re planning that far ahead, Mama. I’m glad Pedro had you there to keep him safe. I’ve too many friends that didn’t have someone like you in their life.’

Mama smiled broadly at John and was kissing his cheek. ‘Now you have me in your life, too. You need a Mama too.’

‘That’s still up for debate I think.’ John said with a smile. ‘Now, Mama, I’ve had your vile witches brew and I’m tired. If I promise not to work anymore today will you head home? Pedro will be back here after he’s done at work.’

‘I have laundry to do now, so I may be late getting here tomorrow. You take care.’

John was fast asleep on the couch before Mama could even get her shoes on.


	38. Chapter 38

Slowly, John built up his strength and was needing less and less sleep during the day. He had his snappy moments but neither Mama nor Pedro took it to heart. Pedro was only spending the time he absolutely needed to at the studio and took as many days off as he could to spend them with John. Finally, the doctor gave John clearance to drive again but only for short periods and only during the day with a passenger. 

‘Finally! Freedom!’ John stood outside the doctor’s office stretching his arms out. ‘No more buses, Pedro. We can drive to the gallery together and get home much more quickly.’

‘Only if you’re not too tired.’

‘Getting home quicker will be better. I’ll be taking you on that date soon.’ 

‘I’m looking forward to it.’ Pedro admitted. 

‘Soon, Pedro. Soon. I’ll be needing to drive at night then we’re going out.’

‘I was thinking you’d just want to go to the deli.’ 

‘The deli? For a date? Are you mad?’ John put an arm around Pedro and walked to the cab. ‘No, my young friend, you and I are going to enjoy a beautiful evening together, candlelit dinner, dessert. Dancing afterwards and then.. Then! I’ll be taking you home and having my wicked way with you.’

‘I can’t do something like that!’ Pedro protested. ‘I don’t have any fancy clothes to go to a restaurant like that. I don’t have the money either.’

‘When I invite you out for an evening, Pedro, it means that you are not to worry about anything. As to your clothes, you and I will go shopping soon.’

‘Ay. No, John. I can buy my own clothes.’ 

‘Don’t argue, Pedro. I owe you extra pay anyway for the work you’ve been covering at the studio. Call it a bonus.’ John waved off the young man’s attempt to deny him. ‘Arguing will tire me out so stop it.’ Pedro gave up and just laughed.

Word soon got out that John was back to the gallery on a daily basis. His hair grown back and once more styled properly, John was once more dressed to the nines and Pedro was busy with orders to fill. A steady stream of visitors and clients were keeping everyone busy. 

The biggest surprise visitor was Sammy showing up to the studio one day. John was tied up in the gallery so Pedro stood and talked with the man. 

‘Figure John’s going to be much longer?’ Sammy asked, a brown envelope in his hands with John’s name on it. 

‘He could be a while.’ Pedro said. ‘Anything I can help you with?’

Sammy looked the young man up and down and grinned. ‘Naw. You’re probably a bottom. I prefer a good fucking by a big cock.’

Pedro went red. ‘You’d have to talk to John about any of those jobs.’

The model laughed loudly. ‘How sweet and naive. I saw how hard you got from watching that photo shoot. Grant certainly didn’t mind you afterwards either.’ Sammy punched him in the arm to laugh it off. ‘Get over it, kiddo. We all fuck around in this scene. You’ll learn. Look, I’m going to get my ass out of here. Give John this for me.’ 

Pedro took the envelope and said goodbye to him. Forgetting about it, Pedro was caught up in getting the framing jobs done for the day to be on time to leave with John before dark. As an afterthought, Pedro grabbed the envelope and scampered downstairs to join John in the car. 

‘What’s that then?’ John asked.

‘For you. Sammy dropped it off for you. I think he was looking for a job.’ 

‘He’s always looking for a job.’ John pulled out into the street and drove them home. Not caring too much about the parcel, John just placed the envelope on his office desk and the two of them enjoyed an early dinner and relaxed watching some television together. ‘Ah, I should have an answer to an email I sent earlier. I’ll be back shortly. Keep the couch warm for me.’

In the office, John found the email he’d been waiting on in his inbox and was pleased to see the approvals for his design on the upcoming exhibit that he had planned for one of his regular contributing artists. He was about to turn the computer off when he spotted the envelope and opened it up. All that was in it was a dvd with no label on it and just a note from Sammy. ‘I enjoyed it. Hope you do too!’

Popping the disc into his computer it began to play. John groaned as he saw Pedro naked on a hotel bed, slowly stroking himself. As soon as he realized what he was watching, John shut it off and removed the disc from his computer. While Pedro was unlikely to look or even enter his office when he wasn’t there he didn’t care to test his new-found lover. Or, to correct himself, his soon-to-be lover. Picking up his office phone, he called Sammy.

‘Where in hell’s name did you get that video?’’ John hissed angrily at the model.

Sammy, chuckling, replied, ‘Pedro signed the contract for the audition. Ye-Jin put it on the website rather than wait for the next jack off collection. Your fuck boy has a lot of hits already. I know I enjoyed it. A lot. Shame he’s a bottom. His cock looks damn fine. 

‘Shut up you fawning bastard.’ John barked as quietly as he could. ‘That was just an audition he did.’

‘You know the contracts, John. You get paid with no royalties. Same on the films unless you sign a deal otherwise.. Pedro declined the film gig he was offered. That means the audition contract stands. Fuck boy ticked the box that says yes to the video being distributed. So, Ye-Jin wants his money back and he’s getting it in spades.’  
‘We’ll see about that.’ John was livid. This was so much worse than just a photo spread in a sleazy magazine. This was pedro naked and available to be leered at by anyone willing to buy a subscription to a men’s website. 

‘I can’t wait to see if they release an uncut version of the video. Grant says it took fuck boy almost twenty minutes to shoot.’

‘How the hell would Grant know that?’

‘Fuck, man, are you of the loop with your fuck boy?’ Sammy crowed. ‘Grant was there the whole time watching him jack off. . If he hadn’t been there, your fuck boy wouldn’t have been able to get through it. Needed his balls held through it.’ Sammy cackled at his own crude joke.

‘Do you still have that contact of yours over at Ye-Jin’s office?’ John asked, ignoring his crass humour.

Sammy’s tone changed suddenly. ‘Promise me another job and I’ll score the name and number of their web guy.’ He was blatantly blackmailing John now. 

‘You son of a bitch. If I do this for you, it will be the last time I ever get a job for you.’

‘Who’s kidding who, old man. I’m not the young cock on the block anymore. My prime time is just about past. I want one more good payout from you before I flip to the films for regular cash flow.’

‘Give me a few days, ‘ John gritted his teeth and hung up. ‘Bastard.’ John muttered under his breath. Sitting there until he calmed his nerves, it took a few moments before he felt calm enough to rejoin Pedro in the television room.


	39. Chapter 39

John, wanting to do whatever he needed to do to get that video off the web, had arranged for a shoot contract that would suit the inclusion of Sammy to take place the following week. When he called Sammy, the cunning bastard said he would hand over the name and number of his contact after he’d been paid for the shoot. In the meantime, John kept himself busy at the gallery organizing the next exhibit. Dreading the next part, John finally had to broach the subject with Pedro. 

‘You need me to help you with the set up like last time?’ Pedro offered easily.

‘No, not for this one, Pedro. There is one delicate matter that concerns you though.’

‘What’s that?’ Pedro was curious. ‘I really don’t mind helping you with the set up.’

‘I’ll be doing the shoot in my backyard at the gazebo. I think it may be best perhaps if you weren’t there at the the house. Not after your last experience with a photo shoot.’

‘You’re going to be okay to do it? You still get tired easy even if you don’t get the headaches as much.’ Pedro paused before rushing out his next thought. ‘I mean, are you ready for sex again?’

‘What? Sex? Heavens no!’ John looked aghast. ‘You don’t think I’d honestly have the slightest interest in another man now that you and I are together?’

‘Well, last time you and Sammy…’

John made a loud noise of disgust. ‘I am most certainly not interest in Sammy or anyone else. I can restrain myself from wanting to plow into the first available model I’ve photographed. What I meant was that the last time you helped me, you were in an obvious state of arousal and I wouldn’t be the best candidate to assist you. Not at this time anyway.’

Pedro leaned forward over the framing table to gaze at John. ‘If I do get that bad, I can always just take care of myself. I’m not interested in anyone else either.’

‘I’d rather you not have to do that. It seems unfair.’ 

‘I don’t want you to always think that you can’t do your photoshoots without me around, John. I want to help you.’

‘Damn, Pedro. I want you to help me. Just not this time.’

‘I know you and Sammy..’

‘It’s not that. Not at all. Please believe me, Pedro. I am never going to be involved sexually with that man ever again. There’s only two men that I could ever be interested in. You and Malcolm. Just this time, let me just get it done on my own. I swear that I’m not lining up any more work until I’m 100% back to normal and not have anything stopping me taking proper care of you after.’ John came round the table and tenderly touch Pedro’s face. ‘I haven’t forgotten my promise of a dinner out with you.’

Pedro smiled at John. ‘Neither have I. Soon I hope?’

‘I have my check up with the doctor in two week’s time. You know what I’m looking for him to say.’ John leaned closer to the younger man.

‘Me too.’ Pedro breathed in John’s scent and got closer. The burgeoning sexual tension in the studio almost overwhelmed the young man as he dared to brush his lips over John’s with the barest of touches. John closed his eyes and parted his lips as if to engulf the younger man’s lips. Pedro recovered himself however and rested his hands on John’s chest to stop him. ‘Sorry. I shouldn’t have got carried away.’

‘The day can’t come soon enough when we don’t have to hold back at all.’ John rested his palm on Pedro’s cheek. ‘Soon.’

‘Soon.’ Pedro repeated the word, smiling. ‘I’ll tell Mama I’ll spend the weekend at home then. You promise not to strain yourself.’

‘I promise,’ John assured his caring young man.


	40. Chapter 40

Saturday afternoon, John was taking his time setting up the lights for the photoshoot that evening. He’d already had confirmation from both Sammy and the other young man, Will, he’d chosen for this one. The brief had been a slightly older man and a younger man having an encounter in an outdoor setting. Running the power lines inside the house he made a number of small adjustments to the lights until he was happy. It was meant to be a more explicit series. It was the only way to get the best dollar he could to pay off Sammy. He laid out the appropriate condoms and lubricant that the models would need as well as some towels. 

Relaxing in his television room with a glass of wine, John found himself wishing that he’d not told Pedro to stay away. There had been a few other close moments at the studio where they had come close to a full on kiss. John was still frustrated that Pedro wouldn’t yet consent to share his bed. He was equally frustrated that he was still tiring before he could actually fully masturbate. That morning had been no different. He had even pulled out the magazines and had come very close to full arousal but not quite. He’d had a cold shower afterwards to compensate.

Will was first to arrive and, as it was his first time to be photographed in an explicit session with John, he was given John’s usual lecture on what to expect. By the time Sammy arrived, Will was ready to get started and there was little Sammy needed to get ready himself. 

Turning on the spotlights, John was soon directing the men to pose as he took pictures. It was easy for him to slip into his usual professional mindset when photographing men. Unlike the usual standards of most magazines that would be found in adult shops and corner stores, John always focused on the sensuality of the men in front of the camera and this shoot was no different. For the models, it didn’t matter. By the end of the shoot they were both achingly hard and Will, taking John’s advice from before, had retired to the washroom to take care of himself. Sammy however had other things on his mind.

John was putting away his gear and already starting to pull down the spotlights when Sammy approached him, still naked and hard. Grabbing John from behind, Sammy was breathing hot against his neck. ‘Hey, old man.’ 

‘Get off.’ John attempted to shrug Sammy off of him. ‘I’m not interested.’

Sammy laughed and was roughly grabbing John’s crotch. ‘Not from what I know about you. Not after what you just saw.’ He was rubbing John up and down hard, feeling the older man begin to stiffen.

‘No!’ John turned suddenly and forced Sammy back. 

‘Come on, old man. You know you want to fuck me in the ass.’ Sammy was up close again, backing John up against the rail of the gazebo. ‘I know I want you to be fucking me hard again. One last good hard time.’ He continued to roughly massage John’s crotch. ‘I’ve been watching that hot video of your fuck boy. I bet he’s got a nice tight ass too. Probably not as good as me though. I know how to ride you long and hard until your balls are so fucking sore that you can’t help yourself.’

‘Stop it!’ John smacked Sammy hard in the face with the palm of his hand. ‘You stop talking about Pedro.’ He pushed hard against Sammy to get the model to back off from him. ‘You have only ever been a quick fuck. Nothing more. And don’t flatter yourself that you're the best ass out there. All you are is that. An ass.’ John grabbed Sammy’s trousers and threw them at the laughing man. ‘Get dressed and get out of my house.’

‘Money first, you limp-dicked dandy.’ 

‘Where’s the contact information you promised me.’

‘Call fucking Ye-Jin’s office yourself. You think I give that much of a fuck about your precious fuck boy. Money for the job and I’m done with you.’

‘The deal was..’

Sammy grabbed John by the shirt and forced him against the gazebo again. ‘Fuck your deal. Just give me my money and then deal with your fuck boy yourself.’

‘Move to the west coast, you prick. I’m going to do everything I can to blacklist you here in New York.’ John reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope with Sammy’s name on it.

‘Good fucking luck with that,’ Sammy opened it and flipped through the bills quickly. ‘Good. You didn’t try to short change me.’

‘Leave and never come back.’ John spat at the man and glared at him as he dressed and finally left. 

Will, having heard the commotion, had wisely stayed in the washroom until it had quieted down. 

‘You did well, Will. If you’re interested in further jobs, I’ll gladly put you on my contacts list.’ John handed the younger model an envelope and was adding him to his models list. 

‘Are you okay, Mr. Rydell. The noise..’ Will looked concerned. ‘You look pale.’

‘I’m fine. Just tired.’ He patted Will on the shoulder and saw him out the door. Alone and defeated, John crashed onto his couch and covered his eyes. He was no further ahead. He pulled out his cellphone and was looking up the number for Ye-Jin himself. It wasn’t often that he would use his own contacts in a situation like this but he had to try something.

‘Mr. Rydell. This is quite the honor. How are you?’ Ye-Jin accepted his call.

‘Ye-Jin, lovely to finally speak to you. I hope the work you’ve ordered in the past from my studios has pride of place in your home.

‘In my office, actually. One of your early pieces. Still classy and sexy. What can I do for you?’

‘I’ve a bit of a request for you.’

‘A request?’

‘There’s a young man that you recently had do an audition for you and his video has been added to your website. I’m hoping that you could have it removed.’

‘I’ve always got new videos going up on the website all the time. You’ll have to be more specific.’

‘Pedro Flores.’ John said.

‘Ah, the young latino. He is a delicious lad. I’d hoped he’d have been more inclined to do more film work.’

‘Can I ask that his video be removed.’

‘Why? Has his parents come out of the woodwork now?’

‘No. I’m.. I want it off. For his sake.’

Ye-Jin laughed. ‘Mr. Rydell, I’m not going to pull a video off my website if I have a full disclaimer signed on it that gives me the rights to it. And I’m certainly not going to do it just because you’re a jealous lover of the young man. Enjoy your lad. I’m pleased that he’s found someone respectable to work for but the video stays where it is. Have a good day, Mr. Rydell.’

John threw his cell phone away, hearing it break apart on the hardwood floor but he didn’t care. ‘Damn it!’ 

Sitting there, John could only try and think of what he could do to get the video pulled offline. Ye-Jin wasn’t just a small time player in the industry. He had a massive production company between his films and his website. He didn’t dare ask Pedro for a copy of the disclaimer he would have signed. Then the cat would be out of the bag that John knew about his brief film career. He’d been mad enough over the magazines. Which were now in his office drawer along with the disc. Plus, Ye-Jin wouldn’t be so careless as to have a disclaimer that wouldn’t hold up under scrutiny. 

A thought came to him and he reached for his cell phone and then grunted in annoyance as he glanced at the broken phone on the floor. Ignoring it for the moment, John went to his office and pulled out his address book. The only one that John thought to be a good starting point would be Grant. Based on what he’d learned from Sammy, it had been Grant who had gotten Pedro into the audition.

‘Grant. How are you?’

‘I’m good. What’s up, John? Thought you were still out with that concussion.’

‘Not really doing much by way of jobs yet. I wanted to ask you something. It’s about Pedro.’

‘Whoa, hey, there. What are you going to ask?’

‘The audition you took him too.’

‘Oh. That.’ Grant blew out a sigh of relief. ‘What about it?”

‘You knew it was put online?’

‘Yeah. I knew. Sammy told me. Sammy told just about everyone. The prick conned the scout’s name off me and managed to get a hardcopy burned for himself. Not a surprise considering Harold is usually an easy touch when it comes to sex.’

‘Harold?’

‘Harold’s the local scout for Ye-Jin. It’s him who flagged up Pedro to Ye-Jin after he spotted him in the magazine. I think at first it was Harold’s way of getting Pedro into the hotel room to have a good go at him. That’s what Harold does a lot. Get’s the boys in there, finds a likely one and pumps him. Harold’s just another one of Ye-Jin’s lackeys. The best get handed up the chain.’

‘What do you mean? Harold’s not pimping for Ye-Jin is he?”

‘May as well be. Although there’s just enough legitimacy with the film work and the boys being paid for the films they agree to. There’s always rumours making the rounds with the models, John. There’s been a few that I’ve talked to that did some work for him. He’s got some odd tastes. Then again, he’s asian. You know them and their tastes. Anything goes.’

‘Anything goes over there. What’s he been up to over here?’

‘Look, I don’t know anything more than that. But you remember Deano? From last year on that beach shoot?’

‘I remember him. I thought he’d moved to Florida to work down there in the leather scene.’

‘He did. Give him a call.’

‘Why?’

‘You signed him on at 21. He’d been active years before then.’

‘Seriously?”

‘Very.’ Grant said. ‘You want more, you talk to him.’

‘Thanks.’ John hung up and was browsing through his contacts. He had to go back a bit but he did find a number for Deano. His first call got him through to a family member who, after a bit of convincing, did give him Deano’s number.

‘Who’s this?’ Deano’s voice was rougher than John had remembered it being.

‘It’s John, John Rydell. You modelled for me last year.’

‘Oh, John. Yeah. You’re cool. What’s up?’ Deano’s tone lightened. ‘I’m in Florida now, can’t just hop in a car and come model anymore. Not that you’d want my old ass now.’

‘You were a fine looking man, Deano. I was surprised when you moved. I hear you’re doing the leather scene now.’

‘Yeah. It’s good. I’ve bulked up a bit too. There’s a good crowd down here.’

‘I’m sure. Listen. I need to ask you something. I need some information, Deano, and I heard from Grant that you may be able to help me out.’

‘Grant? There’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time. You still using him for the shoots?’ 

‘Yes. He told me something that concerns me. I have a young friend who’s been getting involved in the film industry here.’

‘You talking porn, John?’

‘Yes.’

‘Which producer?’

‘Ye-Jin.’ John replied.

‘How young is your friend?’ Deano asked point blank.

‘21.’

‘That’s a fucking relief. Ye-Jin doesn’t care as much about age. I got signed by him at 17. The money was too damn good for a kid my age at the time and I couldn’t say no to it. You know the deal he got?’

‘No, he’s not signed yet. Just did the audition. I’m helping him out. I’ve not really had much to do with filming as you know. All of my models currently go near the films.’

‘Don’t fucking blame them. They need to go west coast for that. It’s more above board than in the Big Apple. Not like some of the shady illegal shit they get up to there.’

‘I must admit I’ve never paid that much attention to it myself. I really can’t believe you were that young and being filmed. That’s far too young to be legal I thought.’

Deano laughed. ‘When you’re homeless and needing to eat, you don’t really care about the legality of where it’s coming from. The money was that good but it wasn’t until I was on the set of my second film that Ye-Jin showed up. There were four of us. All young. After the filming we were invited to a club where we got into a private VIP area. If you’re friend gets the ask tell him to say no. They won’t force him.’

‘What happened?’

‘I played along but hated it. You think you’re old but these bastards were in their sixties and all from Japan. None of us were virgins. They knew that. We were definitely their boy toys for the night.’ Deano admitted. ‘John, you tell your friend to walk away. No money is worth what he’ll be put through.’

‘Deano. I’m sorry. I wish you had said something back then when you were one of my regular team. I could have done something then.’

‘John, when I got the call from you it helped a lot. It gave me the chance to refuse another film deal and move on. You didn’t know it but you did save me.’

‘If you ever need anything Deano, you call me. Anytime.’ 

‘Head down here, John. Come for a visit. There’d be a lot of work for a man like you down south.’


	41. Chapter 41

Pedro was sitting in his room as John was scrambling behind his back to take care of the online video. Grant had told Pedro about the video being posted and it hadn’t been a surprise to Pedro at all. He had after all been paid nicely for it. If only Mama had taken the money for a vacation rather than giving to the orphans. Not that he’d really minded, especially when his Mama had been presented with a large hand-drawn card from them which now adorned the side of their fridge.

What was weighing on his mind was the promised date with John. How could he look as good as John? They’d talked about where Pedro would like to go to for dinner but John had dismissed his suggestions of a local diner that he’d be able to afford.

‘Under no circumstances are you paying a single cent on this date. I invited you and I am paying. It shall be a surprise then.’ John had declared before shushing Pedro with a firm finger on his lips.

Mama came to his bedroom door. ‘Pedro what are you doing in here getting all mopey again?’

‘I’m just thinking, Mama.’ 

‘Must be about John. You’re smiling when you think of him.’ 

‘What am I going to do Mama, when we go on our first date? It could be next weekend. His doctor’s appointment is on Thursday. If he gets the all clear he’ll want to go out straight away.’

‘You’ll go out. You’ll have a great time. John will fall madly in love with you. And I will start planning your wedding.’ Mama beamed.

‘There’s not going to be a wedding, Mama! Don’t be loco! You know John doesn’t love me. He loves Malcolm. At least he cares about me and wants me to be there with him. I’m happy with that.’

‘Happy now. Married later.’ Mama patted her son’s cheeks. ‘Now, your date. Where is he taking you?’ 

‘I don’t know, Mama. It’s going to be fancy. I don’t know what I’m going to wear. I can’t just show up in jeans and a t-shirt.’

‘Ay ay! No! You got your suit. It should still fit you.’ Mama was already heading for his closet.

‘The last time I wore it was to Papa’s funeral.’ Pedro didn’t sound hopeful. ‘It’s depressing.’

‘You look good in it Pedro.’ 

‘I’ll look like a pallbearer.’

‘I got an idea. You try it on. Make sure.’

“Mama!’ Pedro protested.

‘Try it on!’ Mama’s voice carried through the hall as she walked with purpose to the laundry room. This was her domain. Papa would never have entered this room. He had been the stereotypical Mexican head of the family. A role Pedro’s older brother Santo was stepping into easily.

Mama began moving some boxes of wool and fabric that she used for whatever came up. Finally, she retrieved the old carved box her madre had given her on her wedding day. At the time it had contained her madre’s keepsakes and since then, Mama had placed her own inside it. Tucked away and neatly folded in a handkerchief was the object of her search. 

Bearing it reverently in her hands, Mama returned to her son’s room to see him buttoning up the simple black shirt that went with the plain black trousers and suit jacket. The trousers were only a little more snug in the thighs but the waist was perfect. 

‘My handsome boy.’ Mama’s pride would have blinded anyone who may have looked in on them. ‘John will adore you.’

‘Mama,’ Pedro blushed and then slipped the suit jacket on. ‘Still fits. Like you said.’

‘Mama’s always right, you know this!” Mama smiled. ‘Now. Here.’ She handed over the folded handkerchief.

Pedro, curious, took it from her and began to unfold it. The flash of pastel pink silk made Pedro gasp. ‘Mama! How did you get this? Papa threw it out!’

‘Papa threw it out. I got it back. I washed it and hid it from him.’

Gulping from the emotion, Pedro recalled the last time he had seen the tie. It had been his high school senior prom. He’d gone to it with the daughter of his Papa’s boss. There’d been no chance then of being able to go with the one he’d wanted to be with, Steven. He had been a senior as well and went with another girl. Steven and Pedro had pretended to be good friends but in private they’d gotten very close. Mama had known, had told him it was okay. At the prom, Pedro had said to Steven he loved him. Someone had heard him and Steven’s father had beaten Steven badly before sending him to relatives in another city.

Pedro’s Papa had come close to doing the same to Pedro but Mama had stood between them, not letting him get close enough. He had been able to reach the tie though and hand crumpled it in his fist. ‘No son of mine is going to be gay! I catch you near another boy then you’ll never be my son again!’ Pedro had cowered behind his Mama and from that day on he had never gone near another boy again. Not until his Papa had passed away.

His madre could see the emotions in Pedro’s face. ‘Never again, Pedro. You wear this with pride. This is you.’ She helped him put the tie on and straightened it. ‘Now, this is how John will fall in love with you.’

Pedro stood in front of the mirror, and had to admit, his madre was right. He did look good. Whether John would actually fall in love with him? That wasn’t likely. But at least he could stand beside John proudly. His hands stroked the pink tie with pride.


	42. Chapter 42

Sunday morning, John woke up to an empty house. He realised that he’d gotten used to having Pedro around and it was leaving him at loose ends. As he drank his morning coffee, John mulled over what he was going to do about Pedro’s video. Having learned about Deano filming underage for Ye-Jin had been disturbing to John. It was something he had always been mindful when picking models. He’d had a fair number of under 21’s asking to be models and showing him fake ID’s but he’d gotten quite good over the years at spotting the fakes. 

With a sigh, John sat at his office desk with the computer on. He began his search. First he began by doing a search for Deano online. No surprise that there were quite a few pictures that John had taken over the years online. There were just as many pictures that had been taken by other photographers for magazines. There were also a good number of videos as well. The ones that came up initially were all clearly from when he was an adult and not underage. As he dug deeper, he found the name Deano had been given to use while filming underage. 

Once he had that and searched online what he found was even more disturbing. What Deano had been asked to do at the age of 17 had been quite extreme hardcore porn. He could hardly bear to look at the pictures coming up. Then he found what he was looking for. A full video with the YJP branding on it with Deano in it. Underage. 

‘Got you.’ John whispered. He picked up his phone and dialed Ye-Jin’s number.

‘Is this Mr. Rydell again?’

‘It is. I think you’d better listen to me this time.’

‘I have no time for you, Mr. Rydell. You’re young friend signed a waiver and I’m not taking down the video. It’s all legal.’

‘Oh, I’m not disputing that the waiver is legal. I’ve just asked you to be understanding in the situation.’

‘The situation you and your friend may be in is no concern of mine. I’m interested in making sure I have traffic coming to my website to earn me money. That’s it.’

‘That website of yours won’t be making much money for you if you’re convicted of manufacturing and distributing pornograhpy that features a minor.’

‘All of my men are of legal age.’

‘I know of at least one who was most definitely underage when you filmed them and I have all the proof I need to take it to the police.’

‘That is highly unlikely.’ Ye-Jin’s voice however was no longer sounding as confident.

‘Remember, Ye-Jin. I know a number of the same men that you’ve featured. I’ve seen their ID. I keep everything on file.’

‘You are mistaken.’ John just said the name Ye-Jin had given Deano for his filming and the silence drew out. ‘What is it you want?’

‘Remove the video of Pedro and ensure it’s destroyed. If it ever appears on your website again, I go to the police.’

‘That’s it?’

‘I don’t need anything else.’ John said. ‘A simple understanding and agreement.’

‘And what assurance do I have from you that you’re not going to break the agreement?’ Ye-Jin hedged.

‘Oh, please, Ye-Jin. You know me by reputation. I’m a man of my word and always will be.’

‘Very well.’ Ye-Jin said. ‘It will be down in an hour.’

The phone went dead. John took screenshots of the site the video he had found was on and downloaded it. Moments later he had it all burned onto a disc and sealed in an envelope, along with the video Sammy had given him. On the outside he wrote simply - AUDITION - and placed it in his large filing cabinet where he kept all of his models paperwork. 

Forgetting all about it, John went on with his day. He had a pile of cables from the lights to wind up and put away.


	43. Chapter 43

‘Doctor’s appointment on Thursday,’ Pedro arrived just after 9 on the Monday morning at the gallery. He leaned against the door to the back office that John used. ‘You do okay on the weekend? With the shoot?’

‘It went well. I didn't get tired at all. Didn’t get it all put away until the Sunday after. I’ve decided that it will be the last time I’ll call on Sammy for a job. He’s just not what he used to be.’

Pedro glanced over his shoulder to see if the ladies were near at all. Seeing as it was all clear, Pedro couldn’t help his curiosity. ‘You didn’t.. Ah.. with him?’

‘Of course not. I told you I wasn’t interested in Sammy any longer.’

‘You had a new guy too didn’t you?’

‘Still no interest.’ John looked at Pedro. ‘It may be Malcolm that I love the most but it’s you that I’d prefer to spend the rest of my time with, Pedro.’

‘I guess now that you’re close to being back on your feet and not tired or that you’ll be fine with me not there all the time.’

‘Did you not want to stay at my place anymore then?’ John was disappointed.

Pedro stood up straight, ‘I didn’t say that! I thought you’d want to have your privacy and that back. Not have me hanging around all the time.’

‘Pedro, the only thing that is annoying me now is that you won’t consent to do anything more than sit beside me on the couch until I get the all clear from my doctor. Your presence in my house is not only welcome but rather needed now.’ John smiled at the surprised look in Pedro’s eyes. ‘Yes, needed. Over these past weeks I’ve decided that being in that large house on my own is not what I want any more. This weekend when you weren’t around was agonizingly boring.’

‘I didn’t get as much chance to be bored. Mama had me getting things done around the house.’ Pedro looked up from the floor to see John just watching him. ‘I hated being alone though.’

‘I’d like you to come home with me tonight.’ John asked the young man.

‘I’d like that. A lot.’ 

‘Good. You’d better get your work done on time then. I’m planning on leaving at five.’


	44. Chapter 44

John awoke to the sound of this name being called out. Stretching his arms above his head, he sighed. Pedro had continued to remain in the upstairs room despite John having been headache free for over a week. He’d not needed any naps or extra sleep. And, while Pedro didn’t know, John had been more than capable of achieving a normal erection and masturbate without any ill effect.

What he was tired of was using the damn magazines rather than the real man who was, for all intents and purposes, sharing his home. And that same man was once more bellowing his name. John finally arose from his bed, uncaring that he was completely naked, and threw open his bedroom door (which was another annoyance that Pedro insisted it be closed to protect John’s privacy) to bellow back with equal measure that he was up. He followed that with an ‘I heard that!’ At the sound of Pedro calling him a grumpy old man in Spanish.

Running a hand through his sleep disheveled white hair, John made his way to the his washroom to begin getting ready for the day.

‘Rapido! Rapido!’ Pedro called up by the time John had emerged from the washroom and was debating what suit to wear for the day.

‘Stop being so impatient you!’ John called out through his open door, ‘What is your hurry this morning?’

‘The appointment with the specialist is at 10. We have leave soon to be on time!’

‘Damn it!’ John muttered as he remembered that today was the doctor’s appointment. Maybe not 100 per cent yet, he thought at his forgetfulness. He’d blame Pedro for reminding him before they’d spent the rest of the evening watching movies together. How could anyone expect him to remember anything while he had Pedro cuddled close to him on the large leather couch. A smile crept over his face at the memory of the younger man worming an arm around his back until he could rest his jet black head of hair on the pale blue shirt John had worn. It was always irresistible and last night had been the usual casual stroking of Pedro’s hair as they relaxed together. Yes,John thought, it was Pedro’s fault. His fault for being a devilishly handsome young man.

Within the hour they were at the doctor’s office and Pedro settled in to wait in the waiting room. Ushered into the specialist’s office, John was soon having his vitals checked and asked a series of questions. Every answer he gave the doctor was noted down and then, at the end of the questioning, the doctor was glancing from one page to another. Another series of questions was asked of John before he was made to wait as the doctor reviewed more notes. 

‘Mr. Rydell, I think that at this stage I am confidently able to state that you have completely recovered from your concussion. I do want to add that you should continue building up your strength slowly as you have been. Should you begin to experience any similar symptoms see your family doctor immediately. Definitely don’t go getting hit by any more bats or bars.’

Standing, John was pulling his jacket back on and straightening himself up, ‘Believe me, Doctor Sebastian, I’m not likely to be doing that again. The horrors of not only a concussion but also having half my hair sheared off was enough for me.’ Shaking the doctor’s hand, John was leaving the office with the widest of smiles on his face. Pedro stood up and looked at him with the question of his results. ‘I’ve got the all clear!’ Pedro threw his arms around John to give him a bear hug. John, elated himself, was kissing Pedro’s forehead as they hugged. ‘Date night time, Pedro. As promised.’

‘I can’t wait!’ Pedro walked with John, arm in arm, towards the car. 

‘I just have to make a few calls to place the reservations and we’re on. I’ll get us booked in tomorrow night and we can go out shopping tonight after work. Maybe get out of the studio earlier than usual.’ John opened the door for Pedro and leaned over the door to look on the young man settling into the passenger seat. ‘I’m thinking a trip to Upscale would be a great place to start. I know them well and they’ll be the ones who can get you suited up properly.’

‘Ah, about that, John.’

‘I know, I know. You’re all jeans and t-shirts and believe me, Pedro. You look absolutely divine in them. No, no, don’t worry over it.’ John shushed Pedro and kept on. ‘You deserve a good couple of suits for those times when we’re going out to restaurants and events. And I’d love to have you start attending the exhibits more.’

‘John! Cállate’ Pedro finally got him to stay silent. ‘I’ve got a suit. I’ll be good for the date!’

‘But you said you didn’t have one.’

‘Mama’s helped me sort it out.’ Pedro gestured for John to get into the car.

‘I’m sure your Mama has the best of intentions, Pedro,’ John settled behind the wheel and was quickly heading towards the gallery through the city streets. ‘But I’m sure we can find you something much better than what you and your mother would presently be able to afford.’

‘John, you know that I’m in love with you not your wallet?’

‘Of course I know that. But why would you think I’d deny you anything? Buying you a new suit or two is not going to leave me broke. I want to buy you the new suit.’

‘Maybe after our date. But not the first one.’ Pedro looked at John as he drove.

‘I want the first date that we go on to be perfect, Pedro.’

‘It will be. If we do it properly. And that means me doing my thing and you doing your thing. Just like everyone else does. I want to impress you my way.’ 

‘You already have.’ John admitted. 

‘I’ve been a nurse for you, John. Not a boyfriend.’ 

‘You’ve been a hell of a lot more than just a nurse.’ 

‘But not a boyfriend.’

‘That’s not what I’ve been thinking all this time.’

‘We haven’t even kissed yet, John.’ 

‘Not for lack of trying.’ 

‘I couldn’t risk it, not with your concussion.’ Pedro said by way of apology.

‘I know, I didn’t like it but I know.’

Pedro went silent and John just drove. Finally the young man broke the silence. ‘I’m going to go home tonight. To stay at my place.’

‘What? Why?’ John shot a look at him.

‘You honestly think that I could stay at your place now and not hold back?’ 

‘What’s wrong with that? I’m more than open to more than just sitting on the couch watching television.’

‘That’s the point.’ Pedro said.

‘Damn you.’ John grumbled. 

They made it to the studio and both men were kept busy doing their own jobs the entire day. 

As the clock crept to five, John couldn’t focus on his work any longer. Pedro had been avoiding him all day so John left his office and went up to the studio. From the back stairs, John came upon the young man bent over the framing table working on a piece that required a steady hand and finesse. John had framed many pieces himself over the years and knew how delicate some of the work could be so he stood silently and just watched. The sight of Pedro working, bent over, was a sight that John could watch for only so long before he became too aroused. 

Finishing his work, Pedro stood up, stretched out his back and then made a noise of surprise as he suddenly found John’s arms coming around him from behind. ‘John!’

‘Pedro,’ John’s voice was soft and seductive. ‘You are a most beautiful sight to behold.’ 

Feeling the older man’s breath on his neck, Pedro suddenly found himself becoming aroused. ‘John, tomorrow.. remember.’ He turned round to face John and was being pinned against the framing table by John.

‘We don’t have to wait.’ John said, a hand stroking Pedro’s cheek. He leaned forward, his lips closing on Pedro’s.

‘John,’ Pedro placed his hands on John’s chest, stopping him from getting closer. 

‘You want it. I want it.’ John moved forward again, brushing his lips against Pedro’s to find the younger man’s lips parted slightly. 

The touch of John’s lips on his own had Pedro momentarily forgetting himself and reacting by darting his tongue out to touch the older man’s lips, tasting them for the first time. John groaned and pushed closer to Pedro, pressing against him. The movement jarred Pedro from his lapse and the young man was more forceful this time in pushing John back. ‘Mañana.’ Pedro breathed.

‘Fuck that,’ John tried again but Pedro was adamant and wouldn’t let John get close enough. ‘Why?’

‘I love you, John. I don’t want this to be just another quick fuck or fumble. Had enough of those in my life. Would you be the same if it were Malcolm? Just hot to get at it?’

At the mention of Malcolm, John paused. Would he? Would he just grab Malcolm and take him the way he wanted to with Pedro right that moment? John swallowed hard and realized that he wouldn’t. ‘I owe you an apology, Pedro. You’re right.’ John stepped back and away.

‘One more night, John.’

John breathed deeply, calming himself down. ‘Tomorrow. I’m going to work from home then. I honestly don’t know if I’d be any use around here tomorrow.’

‘Alright. I’ve got a few more jobs I want to get done before the weekend.’

John reached out to touch Pedro’s cheek lightly before turning away and quickly making his way down to the gallery to say goodnight to the ladies.


	45. Chapter 45

While Pedro was at the studio finishing up the work for the week, John was sitting in his office at his home, catching up on a few emails regarding a new exhibit. Wrapping them up, John had a quick lunch and then began to get ready for the date. First, he used his cellphone to send Pedro a text message to remind him to be ready to be picked up at 7 pm. That gave John plenty of time to prepare. 

In his bedroom, John stripped out of his clothes and slipped into his dressing gown. Alone in the house, he went naked under it. In the washroom, he started up the shower and laid out everything he would need for a long hot shower. Entering the marble tiled, glass enclosed shower, John enjoyed the water cascading over him. Scrubbing himself all over, John spent time first wielding his razor on his chest before trimming his privates. This was followed by his favourite exfoliant before using his favourite moisturizing lotion all over. 

Stepping from the shower, John dried himself off and then began to work on his hair. Drying it slowly before he styled it. Still naked, John was giving himself a long look in the tall mirror to make sure he was in top form. He’d been accused many times of being vain and a pretty boy. He didn’t care what anyone else’s opinions were. John took care of himself because he felt good doing it. He’d had too much denied to him growing up and he wasn’t ever going to deny himself again. 

Now, he thought, time to decide what to wear. This was where he had been having a difficult time deciding. Narrowing it down between a light black with wine pinstripes and his solid black suit, John turned his attention to which shirt to wear with it. If Pedro were looking to impress him, then John was going to impress Pedro. His normal outfit that he would wear to the gallery would normally be classy but bright and patterned shirt. ‘No, not that tonight. This is a formal first date.’ John said aloud. He reached for his best white shirt and held it up against the two suits he was choosing from. ‘Solid black. Yes.’ He then chose one of his white silk ties that would just slightly pop with its sheen. A white handkerchief would dress up his suit jacket pocket. Choice made, John turned his attention to his nails. Sitting there he buffed them to a shine until he was satisfied with the results. 

As the afternoon turned to early evening, John finally got dressed. Slipping out of his dressing gown, John hung it up and pulled on his black silk boxers and black socks. Trousers slid on easily, the white shirt was next and tucked in perfectly at the waist before he belted up with his fine leather black leather belt. With the buckle settled right at the button of his trousers, John slid on his matching waistcoat and buttoned it up. His tie was expertly knotted and laid flat to tuck neatly under the waistcoat. Picking up his jacket, he pulled it on and did up the buttons. Last came the handkerchief, tucked into his breast pocket. 

Ready, John stood in front of the mirror and had a last look over to make sure everything was in place. ‘Only the best for you, my young Pedro.’ John smiled and made his way from the bedroom.

Across town, in Mama’s house, Pedro was going through his own preparations for their date. Mama oversaw the whole process, as excited as her son was. He had done his best to not hurt himself at work but there were some healing cuts on his fingertips that had gotten nicked during the day. Dressed in his all black suit with pastel pink tie, Pedro was brushing nervously at imaginary bits of fluff as he stood in the front room of the house. His Mama was staring out the front window, waiting for the car to arrive for Pedro.

‘Pedro, is John not picking you up? There’s a big fancy car pulling up.’

‘I’m sure it was John picking me up.’ Pedro said and joined her at the front window. A man in a suit got out and came to the door, knocking. 

‘Mr. Flores? I’m here to pick you up.’ 

‘Me? But.. ‘

‘Mr. Rydell arranged it all. Please.’

Pedro got a last hug from his Mama, who stood on the front porch waving at her son as he got in the back of the car and it pulled away. In the back of the large car there was a bucket with a bottle of wine. ‘Help yourself.’ The driver said and Pedro, nervous, needed a drink and helped himself. Sipping on it, he watched the city streets go by until they were pulling up in front of a grand restaurant complete with a red carpet leading to the door and a fellow in a suit to open the door for guests. Pedro was about to get out of the car when the driver got out and held the car door open for him. Entering the restaurant, Pedro was greeted by the maitre d’ who ushered him towards a semi-private corner of the restaurant. 

‘Monsieur Rydell, your guest has arrived.’ 

‘Thank you, Stefan.’ John stood to greet Pedro. The young man was gaping open mouthed about him to take in the posh restaurant. For his part, John was too enchanted by the view of Pedro in something other than jeans and t-shirt. ‘You look absolutely amazing, Pedro.’ John spoke softly, getting the young man’s attention.

Pedro turned his gaze on John, looking at him. It took a long moment for Pedro to find his voice, ‘I didn’t think you could look any better than you do at the studio but you did it.’

John, still marvelling at Pedro’s own transformation, stood with his hands on Pedro’s arms and then quickly kissed him on both cheeks, catching the subtle scent of cologne. ‘Looking good and smelling good as well. Why don’t you wear the cologne at work?’

‘I..’ Pedro blushed. ‘I only wear it for special occasions.’

‘Working with me isn’t special enough?’ John laughed and kissed Pedro on the cheek again when he couldn’t answer right away. ‘Sit before you fade away in embarrassment my young friend.’

Escaping the need to answer John’s question, Pedro settled across from John and nervously rested his hands on his thighs. John leaned forward and kept his gaze on the younger man. An awkward silence grew between them until the waiter came over and John selected a wine and appetizer for them.

‘What will you want for dinner?’ John asked as he finally focused his attention on the menu instead of Pedro.

‘I’ve never seen any of these before.’ Pedro admitted, at a loss as to what anything on the menu was. ‘Burritos and burgers are high class for me.’

‘Not tonight,’ John laughed. ‘Get the filet mignon. I imagine it would appeal to you the most.’

‘I’ll go with that then.’

When the waiter returned with the wine, he took their dinner orders from John and let them know the appetizers would be out shortly. 

Throughout their meal, the two men talked of work and of their pasts. Pedro spoke of his madre and of his brother and sisters. John, having been an only child, only talked dismissively of his parents. He recounted stories of parties he’d been too where there had been celebrities to meet. John, asked Pedro of things he’d like to do or places to travel, smiling when the young man’s only wish was to see his madre get a chance to go back to Mexico to see her family. 

‘There is something I’d like to do, John.’ Pedro admitted.

‘Anything.’

‘I want to help you with your photography. Not the pictures but, you know, with the lighting and that.’

‘Even after what happened the last time?’ John asked. ‘I don’t apologize for what I did after that shoot. I’d not be interested in doing that again though with a model. Not when you’re in my life. I just wouldn’t want there to be any issues of jealousy.’ John sat back, crossing his legs and sipping his wine. ‘I’ve been involved in jealous fits with other men often enough to know to avoid it.’

‘I don’t think I’d get jealous.’ Pedro said tentatively.

‘I fancy I’m just like you, Pedro.’ John looked at him across the table, noting that they were relatively alone. ‘During the shoot you got just as aroused as I did. Why else would you have eagerly left with Grant or I was wanting to spend time with Sammy?’ Pedro remained silent and couldn’t look at John. ‘Does it bother you still that I fucked Sammy?’

‘Not as much now.’ Pedro said quietly. 

‘As I said, I don’t apologize for what I did. I had no idea what you were feeling about me then.’ John swirled the wine in his glass. ‘There’s no point in playing the ‘what if’ game over it. I was aroused and had Sammy. You were as well and you went with Grant. It’s done. Just like every other one time quick fuck or fumble we’ve had before today.’

‘Except for Malcolm.’ Pedro said and then bit his lip.

John arched an eyebrow at Pedro and took a long drink of wine. ‘I suppose now is as good a time as any to address that subject then?’

‘Mierda.’ Pedro turned away from John, sitting sideways on the chair to avoid John’s eyes. ‘I didn’t mean that.’ 

‘Of course you did.’ John said. ‘I’m not apologizing for how I feel about Malcolm either.’ Pedro looked as if he wanted to bolt out of the chair and run out of the restaurant. ‘Look at me.’

Pedro turned back to face John, a look of dismay on his face.

‘I’m not hiding anything from you, Pedro. I don’t want to hide anything from you.’ 

‘I know.’ Pedro had to look away from John’s gaze.

‘I love Malcolm and have done so for over 20 years.’

‘A straight guy.’

‘You really don’t need to remind me of that, Pedro.’ John snapped slightly. 

‘Sorry,’ Pedro was contrite.

John’s face tightened slightly in annoyance. ‘Does it bother you that much?’

‘He has your heart.’

‘You have my soul.’

Pedro sat there trying to absorb John’s last words. ‘I love you, John.’

‘I wouldn’t be able to live without you now, Pedro.’

‘But you’ll never say those words to me, will you?’

John shook his head. 

‘When I tell you I love you?’

‘When you tell me that it makes me want to hold onto you tight and never let you go.’

‘Easier if I don’t say it then.’ Pedro sighed softly.

‘For who?’

‘Both of us. Then you don’t get reminded about what you don’t feel for me and then I can pretend Malcolm doesn’t exist.’

‘Malcolm is still a part of my life as a good friend.’

‘Your life. Not mine.’

‘And what of our life?’

‘Our life?’ Pedro furrowed his brows.

‘I told you, I want to hold you close and never let you go. I mean that.’

‘Then Malcolm is in your life. Not our life.’ Pedro said.

John pursed his lips. ‘What are you asking of me then?’

‘I know you’ll always love him. I know he’s your friend. All I ask is that I’m not a part of that life. You want to go visit him, you do it alone. You talk to him, it’s alone. Not when I’m there. If I can’t have your love then when I have you I want you for myself.’

John’s chest heaved up and down at what Pedro was asking him to do. ‘I can only promise to try.’

‘And I can only promise to try myself.’ 

Silence grew between them again. John was the one to speak next. ‘I had thought you may want to go out after we ate. There’s a club I go too often with some of the models. Do you care to go?’

‘Dancing? With you?’

‘That is what I’m hoping to do.’ 

‘I didn’t think you danced.’ 

‘I do and I can and I would like to dance with you.’ John grinned. ‘Come on. Pedro, this was meant to be our first date and be exciting. Let’s not get all down over things.’ Getting to his feet he held out a hand to help Pedro stand. 

‘I should have kept my mouth shut.’ Pedro stuffed his hands into his pockets but John was determined to lift the mood again. 

‘I don’t want you to keep your mouth shut,’ John leaned close to Pedro to finish his thought, ‘I want you to tell me whatever you want. And I’m glad we spoke about it. We know what we’re doing now going forward.’ John held out a hand and Pedro, timid, pulled a hand out of his trouser pocket and John took it in his own. Lifting it to his lips, John kissed his fingers. ‘My soul.’ Pedro’s eyes widened for a moment and then John leaned close for a soft kiss on Pedro’s lips. ‘Come and dance with me.’

Accepting the invitation, Pedro found himself with John’s arm around him to lead him from the restaurant to the waiting car. John directed the driver to the club in question and Pedro shot a look at him as he realized which club they were going to. ‘There’s no way they’ll let me in there.’ Pedro said. 

‘Why not?’

‘Not rich enough. You have to be gay and have loads of money to get in.’

‘And you’re my guest.’ John reminded him. ‘There won’t be any problems.’

Arriving at the club, the driver let the two men out and John, linking his arm with Pedro’s approached the door and they were waved in, just as John had predicted. 

‘Mr. Rydell! A pleasure to see you again!’ The manager spotted their entry and was soon chatting with them as they were led to a booth. ‘The usual wine?’

‘Please. Who’s the DJ tonight?’

‘Magic Myke. It’s going to get busy in here quick.’ 

‘It’s already quite buzzing.’ John, with a slight tug of his trousers, sat down beside Pedro, draping his arm around the young man’s shoulders. ‘Anyone big due in tonight?’

‘Got some interest but you know I’m not going to tell you names. You just gotta wait and see.’ 

‘Had to try and impress my young man here,’ John smiled with a glance at Pedro.

‘Enjoy the evening, Mr. Rydell.’ 

The music was still muted as the crowd continued to build up. A young man brought them wine and glasses, poured them the first glass and left them. Pedro, still rather out of his element, wasn’t able to relax yet. The only women in the club were men in drag. 

John, sensing Pedro’s unease, rubbed the young man’s back to get him to relax. ‘Not your usual scene?’

‘No.’

Moving closer, John put a hand on Pedro’s knee, ‘Let me guess, you’re used to the bars with the beer and bad music and sleazy old men picking up young men?’

‘Si.’ Pedro said. 

‘Wish they’d just close down all the seedy places but not everyone can get into a club like this.’ 

‘Jeans and t-shirt get me into those.’

‘See where you can get when you dress up a little?’ John’s hand moved on Pedro’s leg. ‘You could even pull off your jeans with a good shirt and a casual jacket and you’d still have me begging for your attention.’

‘I can’t picture you in jeans at all.’

‘No, I don’t wear jeans.’ John laughed. There was an increase in the noise of the crowd and both men looked up to the DJ deck. Dressed in a flamboyant shirt and trousers to match, Magic Myke, started to set up for his show. ‘This is going to be good. Have you ever just sat and watched a crowd dance?’ Pedro shook his head. ‘Just sit and watch. When they’re in sync it’s amazing. Especially when you have a good DJ.’

Music began to pulse slowly and built up as the DJ wound up the crowd of men. The bass felt like it was thudding through Pedro’s bones. More wine arrived and John was pouring more for the young man. Finally, starting to relax, Pedro sat back in the plush booth as John’s leg rested against his. It was too loud for them to really talk but Pedro found that he didn’t care to talk. He cared only that John was beside him, touching him. 

Slipping out of his jacket, John gestured for Pedro to do the same before taking hold of the young man’s hand and leading him to the dance floor. On the packed dance floor, the music thumping through their bodies, John was behind Pedro with his arms around him to stroke his upper body and arms as he gyrated against Pedro’s rear. As they danced, John would kiss Pedro’s neck and ears to tease the young man madly. Pedro tried to turn to face John but the crowd was too packed and John’s hands kept him from turning as well. 

They danced until both men were worn out and winded. Returning to their booth, John sprawled out and gestured for Pedro to sit close. Slipping an arm around Pedro’s waist the older man pulled him right up against him, ‘No sitting away from me, you.’ Pedro laughed as John nuzzled against his neck. ‘Enjoying yourself?’

‘I am.’ Pedro answered turning his head and finding John’s lips to kiss him deeply. Parting once more, ‘A lot.’ Pedro added.

‘Would you like to dance some more?’ John asked, his voice huskier than it had been before their kiss. John’s fingers ran over Pedro’s cheek until they rested on his chin and keeping Pedro’s eyes on his own. 

‘I think I’d rather go somewhere else,’ Pedro admitted.

‘Where would you like to go, my young latino?’ John leaned forward again to kiss him lightly and dropped his hand down to Pedro’s firm thigh, squeezing him gently.

‘Your place,’ Pedro breathed, his hand running over the edge of John’s waistcoat.

‘Let’s go,’ John got up and helped Pedro to his feet, holding the young man’s jacket to help him on with it. Shrugging into his own jacket, John escorted Pedro from the club. With a quick wave, John had called the car over to pick them up and the two men were settled in the backseat. John poured them a glass of wine, sharing it with the young man. ‘You're looking flushed. Have I given you too much wine?’

‘No, not drunk.’ Pedro said. ‘You move that hand any further up and I may not make it to your place.’

‘You’ll make it, I’ll see to that.’ John promised and kissed the young man again. 

They continued to kiss until the car pulled into the driveway and the driver was opening the door of the car. John unlocked the front door and Pedro stepped into the familiar house. Working on removing his shoes, Pedro let out a shocked squeak as John grabbed him from behind to almost knock him off his feet but the older man’s arms kept hold of him, stronger than most would think would be with his lean frame. John’s lips found his neck, kissing him in a line across the edge of his collar. ‘I have wanted you so badly, Pedro.’ John began to press his body against Pedro.

Pedro laid his hands on top of John’s. ‘I want you bad, too, John.’

‘Could take you here,’ John was continuing his soft kissing along Pedro’s neck. His hands moved down over Pedro’s chest to his stomach, feeling the young man’s firm body through his black shirt. 

Pedro groaned and shook his head. ‘Not here.’

‘Tell me where.’ John urged his young friend to tell him.

‘Bedroom.’

John’s lips were still exploring Pedro’s neck as he kicked his shoes off. Not bothering with his usual loafers for when he was around the house, John was soon taking Pedro’s hand and leading him up the stairs. Entering the bedroom, Pedro made a noise at the sight of the large bed, now sporting a deep red set of sheets and pillows. Leaving the lights on a dim setting, John finally faced Pedro. The young man reached over and began to ease the knot loose of John’s tie to slide it from around his collar. Taking it from Pedro, John did the same with Pedro’s tie, kissing the pink fabric before laying it beside his own tie. Next, his fingers slowly unbuttoned Pedro’s black shirt. A few tugs and it was freed from the belted waist of Pedro’s trousers. John’s fingers eased the sides open to expose the young man’s chest. He’d seen it often enough before, as well as in the photos, but this time it was his to enjoy. John bent to kiss his way softly from Pedro’s neck and down towards the darker brown nipples that beckoned his attention. His mouth found one and drew it in, sucking softly on it till the nipple hardened. Then he kissed his way across Pedro’s chest until lips circled the other nipple to tease it into hardness as well. Pedro’s hand threaded into John’s white hair, stroking slowly.

Standing up straight, John took hold of Pedro’s hands and guided him to his shirt. Pedro ran his hands over the soft shirt until he reached the top button of the waistcoat. Set free, the waistcoat parted and Pedro removed it from John before turning his attention to the white shirt. As he unbuttoned the older man’s shirt, Pedro kissed the skin he exposed with each freed button. John moaned softly with each warm flick of Pedro’s tongue. John removed the shirt, leaving Pedro to keep kissing the smooth skin of John’s stomach. Pedro’s hands moved down over John’s abdomen. With his tongue darting in and out of John’s belly button, Pedro slid his hands over the smooth fabric of his trousers, working downward until he felt the straining bulge of John’s erection. The first firm press of the palm of Pedro’s hand on him made John groan aloud. 

Pedro’s tan fingers easily unbuckled the leather belt around John’s waist, then he popped the button of John’s trousers open. His lips kissed down to edge of the black silk boxers, dropping to his knees. 

‘Such a tease,’ John moaned as Pedro slowly tugged his trousers down and off, stripping off the older man’s black socks at the same time. The tenting at John’s crotch beckoned Pedro to kiss him through the silk and cause John to gasp. Gripping John’s erection through the boxers, Pedro slowly pumped the older man until John was clutching Pedro’s hair and thrusting forward. Wanting more, it was John pushing his own boxers down to free his long erection from all clothing. ‘Oh my.. ‘ John moaned as Pedro took him between his lips, the hot, wet mouth of the young latino slid down half the length of John’s long erection. One hand rested against the base, settling into the soft, trimmed white bush as Pedro bobbed up and down John’s shaft. 

John’s chest heaved up and down as he breathed in time with the sucking of Pedro’s mouth on his member. ‘Slow down,’ John took hold of his erection and pulled back from Pedro’s hungry mouth. ‘Plenty of time for that.’

Pedro gazed up at John, neck flushed with arousal. ‘I want you.’ He slipped his hand along the length of the erection. 

‘Off those knees.’ John directed Pedro back up on his feet. He tugged open Pedro’s belt and the young man’s trousers were down and off. The white briefs left nothing to John’s imagination. Seeing Pedro in front of him was a much greater turn on than any magazine layout. Stepping forward, John’s own erection pressed against the young man’s thigh as John slid his hands over the cotton briefs to touch his firm backside and then around to the front to squeeze the thick shaft of the trembling organ. ‘Get them off for me.’ John murmured to Pedro.

Obedient, Pedro slid his hands down under the tight waistband and eased the cotton briefs down and off. John made a noise of pleasure in his throat at the first view of the full exposed member. The tan skin pulsed with blood rushing through it, trembling slightly as it jutted straight out from Pedro’s body. Unlike John’s thinner but long shaft with it’s circumcised head, Pedro’s member was thicker and shorter. Uncut, the foreskin covered all but the glistening tip. John let it rest on the crook between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the weight of the young man. Slowly, he slid his hand up the shorter shaft to just under the hood where he ran his thumb over the exposed part of his tip, sending a shudder through Pedro’s body. ‘You like that, do you?’

‘Si.’ Pedro managed.

‘I want you now, Pedro.’ John whispered huskily. 

‘Take me.’ Pedro answered.

John smiled and gestured for Pedro to get on the bed. Turning around Pedro was about to get on the bed on all fours but John stopped him. ‘Is that the only way you have ever had sex?’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Not with me.’ John guided Pedro to sit on the edge of the bed and then had him lie down on his back. With hardly a glance away from the young man laying there, John had a condom out and rolling it onto his erection. Picking up the lubricant, John rubbed it over his erection and then worked some onto Pedro’s hole. Lifting Pedro’s legs up, John pulled him to the edge of the bed and stepped forward. With one hand holding his own shaft, John began to ease himself into Pedro. Sighing with pleasure, John worked himself slowly inside his young lover. Leaning forward over Pedro, John slowly rocked his hips as his lips sought Pedro’s. Pedro clutched at John’s waist, urging him to go harder but John wouldn’t give in to the eager young man. 

Keeping to the slow torturous pace, John was reaching down between their bodies to take hold of Pedro’s erection. Working Pedro with his hand, John was determined to make this first time for the two of them as intense as possible. As he neared his own orgasm, John buried himself as deep as Pedro would take him and paused there but continued to pump Pedro’s erection with his hand. Beginning to peak, Pedro’s eyes closed and his body arched up towards John’s. 

Pedro was grunting loudly and digging his fingers into John’s back. That was the moment that John began his thrusting again, hard and fast this time. Moments later, Pedro was biting his lip to fight back his cry. ‘No holding back, let it go.’ John purred in Pedro’s ear. ‘Let it go for me, Pedro.’ Given free reign, Pedro panted loudly and then, after more hard thrusts by John, he cried out loudly, calling John’s name. John could feel the young man’s shaft pulse in his hand followed by the thick hot semen dripping down over his fingers. 

As the young man’s body trembled under John, the older man kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue deep into Pedro’s mouth as his own orgasm built up. Then he was moaning loudly, his head pressing against Pedro’s shoulder as his erection pulsed and emptied his load into the condom. Staying inside Pedro for the moment, John went back to kissing the young man on the lips. The initial passion sated, their kissing was slower and lingering. Pedro couldn’t stop stroking John’s chest and arms, the love he felt for John writ large in his gaze. John smiled down at him. Slowly, he eased out of the young man, kissing away the protest Pedro made. With a practiced move, John removed the used condom and threw it into the small wastebasket by the bed. 

The two men moved into the center of the bed, John sitting up slightly against the headboard with his arm around Pedro. The young man was curled up against John’s lean frame, a hand on the older man’s abdomen lazily stroking him. ‘You’re an amazing young man.’ John ran his hand up and down Pedro’s arm. ‘I can’t believe you’ve not found anyone before now. Though I’m glad you were free for me.’

‘I’m glad you wanted me. I didn’t think it would happen at first.’

‘You weren’t exactly making it easy there for me.’ Pedro lifted his head to protest as to why but John laid a hand on the young man’s lips. John continued, ‘I know why. And I’m glad you were there and that you wouldn’t let me do something that would endanger my health. But I’ll not be letting you deny me any more.’

‘Wouldn’t dare do that.’ Pedro laughed. 

‘And you won’t deny me when I tell you I want you to move in permanently with me.’

‘Move in?’

‘Yes.’

‘But Mama will be alone.’

‘Your Mama lives close enough for you to go there anytime she needs you.’ John took hold of Pedro’s chin and made Pedro look at him. ‘You don’t think she’d put up a fuss with you moving in, do you?’

‘I don’t know. She never made any issue of my brother or sisters moving out. But Mama and I have a close relationship.’ Pedro turned pensive.

‘Talk to her tomorrow. Tonight, I don’t think I’m quite finished with you yet.’ John kissed the young man again to draw his attention back to the moment.


	46. Chapter 46

‘How’s my favourite poof?’ Malcolm’s voice interrupted John’s planning out of the first Art College exhibit he’d agreed to hold. It was proving to be a challenge with the different styles of art that were to be included.

‘Ah, Malcolm! Your favourite poof is in great need of a break from this frustrating task I’m in the middle of and you’re timing is impeccable.’

‘You’ve been quiet of late. Makes me wonder what you’re getting up to.’ Malcolm was sitting at his desk at Number Ten, feet up and enjoying a take away dinner. He was waiting for a television interview to start and had decided to spend the time calling his old friend. ‘Something going on ?’

‘Nothing much. Just keeping busy with the gallery. Pedro’s been a great help with the framing. Now that I’m freed up to focus entirely on the gallery and exhibits business has been picking up.’

‘Pedro? That’s that young punk you hired on isn’t it?’

‘A bit more than that Malcolm. Speaking of whom, give me one moment.’ John laid the phone down on his desk and went to the office door to beckon Lizzy over. ‘If Pedro comes down early, just let him know I’m a bit busy on the phone.’ Sitting back at his desk, John returned to his conversation with Malcolm. 

‘What was that all about?’ Malcolm asked, curious.

‘Pedro’s become a bit more than just my framer.’

‘Oh hoh! Got yourself a regular boyfriend do you?’

‘No one can compete with you in my heart, Malcolm.’

‘Fucker, if you got yourself a guy you should give him everything.’

‘Pedro gets everything else. He knows about you.’

‘You’re not giving him everything if you’re still chasing after my cock.’ Malcolm popped a piece of chicken in his mouth, talking around it.

‘I know I’m not getting your cock, Malcolm. I’m after your heart.’

‘Tell me about this Pedro then. Better I know about the imaginary competition.’

‘He’s young, 21. Mexican. He’s amazing with his hands. Picked up the framing skills I taught him very quickly. He’s already made a suggestion for the gallery that I’m having him do more research on.’

Malcolm whistled. ‘Now that’s fucking young. Never thought you’d be that keen on a young lad.’

‘I wouldn’t normally but I’ve got to know him quite well. He’s very handsome. He’s in the process of moving in with me.’

‘Whoa whoa whoa…. Moving in with you? Did I hear you right?’

‘Yes. You did.’

‘You have NEVER considered anyone moving in with you aside from me for all the time I’ve known you. Even when you were here in London. Why the fuck are you trying to fool yourself that he’s not everything to you?’

‘Talking to you right now, Malcolm, my heart beats faster. When I’m with Pedro, it’s quite different.’

‘Blind fucking gay man, that means you love the guy.’ Malcolm laughed. ‘You’ll figure it out and then you’ll fucking kick yourself for not saying you loved him from the beginning.’


	47. Chapter 47

‘Oh, come on John. I have to go and get some jobs done for Mama at her place and it’s going to take most of the day. Mama says you’re more than welcome to come along and she’ll make dinner for us.’ Pedro was slipping his hands around John from behind as his lover stood in front of his closet picking out his clothes for the day. ‘Bring a change of clothes and we’ll stay over. Mama makes a good Sunday breakfast before she goes to church.’

‘Stop that, Pedro.’ John tried to get the young man to release him but didn’t try all that hard. ‘Your Mama is sweet but I’m really not looking to be mothered.’

‘Mama likes you. She respects you.’ Pedro kissed John’s naked shoulder. ‘I want to have you come home. I’ve never been able to bring any of my boyfriend’s home before because of my father. Please!’

John turned to face Pedro and put his arms around his young friend. ‘Fine. Just for dinner. Not overnight.’

‘I’ll tell Mama.’ Pedro kissed John fervently before leaving him to go back to picking out his clothes. John, a smile on his face, opted for a plain pair of khaki trousers and a polo shirt. If he were going to spend the day at Mama Flores’ home he was more than likely going to be helping Pedro do whatever it was he was going to be helping her with. As he headed down the stairs, he could hear Pedro in the television room talking on the phone in Spanish. Going into his office, John got his small camera and checked the battery and memory card on it. He went back to the entryway to the television room and took some photos of Pedro without him knowing. Retreating for the moment to the kitchen, John finished off the last of the coffee until Pedro joined him and then they were getting in the car and heading to Mama Flores’ home.

With his camera close, John relaxed between requests from his young friend to help. Often, Mama was there to talk to him. As the day went on, Pedro worked his way through a list of things that Mama had saved for him to fix since he had moved in with John. Mama talked John into coming inside to help her in the kitchen while Pedro was outside fussing about with the lawnmower to sharpen the blades. John, still somewhat uncomfortable around Mama Flores, was sitting at the table with fresh corn that he’d been tasked with husking and then cutting the corn off the cob for dinner. ‘Didn’t imagine I’d have to work for my supper.’ John said breezily.

‘We talk as we work.’ Mama said. ‘I want to know you better.’

‘Didn’t you get to know me well enough while you were helping to nurse me?’ 

‘You were ill and grumpy. That wasn’t you. Now, you’re better, you’re with Pedro. You’re both happy. Now, you’re you!’

‘And what do you want to know so badly about me?’

‘When do you plan on marrying?’

‘I’m not planning on anything of the sort. Pedro and I are quite happy to live together.’ 

‘You’ll get married. I know you will.’ Mama was saying when there was the sound of a large pickup truck pulling up to the house. Mama gestured for John to stay where he was and went to the front window. ‘Ay! Why he come over today of all days?’ Mama said aloud. 

‘Who’s that?’ John asked.

‘Santo.’

‘That’s Pedro’s older brother?’

‘Yes.’ Mama said with little emotion. She watched as Santo went directly to the backyard. John could watch from the kitchen table out the back door and into the yard where Pedro worked.

‘About time you got your ass back here to help your Mama.’ Santo, heavy set like their father had been and with a wiry moustache, strode into the backyard. He always sauntered about as if he were the boss. Just like he did on his construction sites. 

‘I come and help Mama whenever she needs me too. I live near enough.’

‘Mama will only need more help as she gets older. You should stop this fucking bullshit idea that you can be with that white playboy faggot. Get yourself a proper woman who goes to church and have babies.’ Santo walked up to where Pedro was kneeling on the grass sharpening one of the blades. ‘Papa tried to teach you to be a proper man.’

‘I am a proper man. I just don’t like women.’ Pedro said in his own defence. ‘Papa never understood.’

‘Mama babied you.’ Santo sneered down at his younger brother. ‘Get some cojones, faggot.’ Santo’s foot lashed out to tip the lawnmower back towards the young man. 

‘Fuck off,’ Pedro said, getting to his feet. ‘Did you come to help Mama out?’

‘Came here to kick some sense into that faggot head of yours.’ Santo spat at him, pushing hard on Pedro’s chest. ‘You listen to me, faggot. I have a good friend who’s daughter needs a husband. You marry her, make her happy, give her kids. I get a good business deal out of it and set you both up in a house mortgage free. All good. The house will be big enough for you to have Mama move in with you and you take care of her.’

‘I’m not doing anything you want me to, Santo. I found someone and I’m happy finally.’

‘You’re getting fucking raped by some old bastard who likes young men. That’s what you’re getting. Fucking wake up, faggot.’ 

‘Go the fuck away!’ Pedro lashed out at his older brother. ‘You’re not Papa. You don’t tell me shit what to do.’ Shoving hard against the heavier man, Pedro only managed to push him back a step.

‘I’m not Papa. I’m better than him.’ Santo barked at the younger man and backhanded Pedro in the face, making him fall back on his ass.   
John, shot to his feet as if to go and help Pedro, but found Mama clutching at his arm with fear. ‘Don’t! Santo is too strong! Stronger than Papa. Even I can’t stop him.’

‘He’s beating your son!’ John cried out. 

‘Don’t you get hurt too!’ Mama continued to try and keep John inside. ‘Santo won’t come inside.’

‘You think I’m going to sit back and watch that bastard beat Pedro?’ John shook his head angrily, sending his white hair quivering. Pulling free of Mama’s grip, John stormed out into the yard to bear down on Santo. All John could see was the man he cared deeply about being hurt in the same way he’d been beaten growing up all those decades ago by his own father.

Santo had place a thudding kick into Pedro’s thigh, making the young man turn away and curl into a ball to protect himself. ‘Faggot!’

‘Coward!’ John came up behind Santo and took hold of the heavy man’s arm, drawing his attention away from Pedro. 

‘John! Don’t!’ Pedro was scrambling back to his feet. ‘Santo! Don’t you dare hurt him!’

‘You brought your faggot rapist to Mama’s home. Sick fuck.’ Santo sneered at John. ‘What do you think you’re going to do me, faggot?’ Santo puffed up his chest, hands on his hips to dare John to try anything he liked.

‘I think it’s time someone taught you a fucking lesson.’ John hissed, his fist already clenched in anger. Before Santo could react, John was blasting him hard in the face with a wicked punch that connected hard against the man’s nose. The sick thud was followed by Santo grabbing at his nose and a stream of bright red blood flowing down over his chin. ‘Bastard! You lay another goddamn finger on Pedro and you’ll be facing more than just me!’ 

‘John, don’t get him angrier!’ Pedro, drying blood on his lip and covered in grass stains, was at John’s side to try and stop him doing anything more to Santo. 

‘Fucking faggot.’ Santo loudly spat out blood that had got into his mouth. ‘You think you can fucking get away with that?’

‘You think I’m some weak faggot? Come on then.’ John taunted the man.

With blood still flowing from his broken nose, Santo spat again and clenched his fists as he moved on John. John, having been in his fair share of street fights when he was younger and living on the streets, waited until the man got close enough. Using his longer legs, John kicked out and his shoe connected with Santo’s groin to stop him in his tracks. Clutching his privates, Santo dropped to his knees in pain.

Mama shot out of the house, torn between wanting to protect Pedro and hating her other son for his behaviour. She could only slap Santo in the face with little effect. ‘You stay away from my home! I won't have you coming here and hurting your brother again!’

‘Keep the faggots away from me.’ Santo spat. ‘You want to see me again, Mama, you come to my home. I’m not coming to this house ever again! Not while you keep having these faggots here!’

John, still angry, had put his arm around Pedro to hold him close. ‘I ever see you again and you’re harming anyone you’ll be sorry.’

The three of them watched as Santo, wiping his face clear of blood left the yard and they next heard his pickup truck roaring away. 

Pedro glanced at John, a curious look on his face before Mama was beginning to fuss over her son and then John. John, shaking his head, just mouthed the word, ‘later’ and gave in to Mama’s fussing for once.


	48. Chapter 48

After dinner, the three of them retired to the front room with Mama making cups of hot cocoa for all of them. Mama sat in her favourite chair while John and Pedro sat on the couch. John openly held Pedro close against him, arm around the younger man’s shoulders. By now, Pedro’s lip had swollen from the blow he’d taken and John’s knuckles were still sore. None of them wanted to talk much about the day’s events and when Mama offered to leave them alone to themselves, neither man protested.

‘How are you feeling?’ Pedro finally asked after his madre had left and settled into her own room with her television on there.

‘Tired and shaky.’

‘Stay the night?’

John took a deep breath. He’d been given the full tour of the small house earlier and he’d noted how narrow Pedro’s bed was. ‘I don’t know.’

Pedro held out his hand and John placed his into it, unable to stop the shaking. ‘Don’t drive tonight.’

‘Is that what you grew up with?’ John asked suddenly.

‘Not as bad. Papa never really got a chance to draw blood. Lots of shoving, pushing, names. Santo saw it often enough and he’s picking up where Papa left off.’ Pedro stared at the wall in front of them, an icon of Mary, Mother of God, hung there reverently.

John, his eyes on his young lover, kissed the top of his head. ‘I was 16.’ John said softly. ‘I’d fallen badly for another lad at school. It was mutual. We got away with it until one day when we were spotted at school making out. We were both groping one another when we were seen. We were marched into the office and separated. It was different then. In the 80’s things were only beginning to change. I never saw him again. Last I ever heard was my father staring me down until I practically pissed my pants and telling me that my friend had been shipped off to another state to live with an aunt. My fate was to be grounded for the rest of the year and the subject of frequent beatings.’

Pedro held John closer.

‘I made it through the school year. Barely. No one would come near me unless it was to taunt me. By the end of the school year, I was about to turn 17. Instead of being wished a happy birthday, my father handed me a suitcase, told me to fill it and leave. I did. Wound up a few hours later in the passenger seat of a car and on my way to New York. Before we made it to the city, I was being screwed hard in a seedy motel room. He dropped me off in the middle of the gay village, handed me $20 and thanked me for the company.’

‘Damn.’

‘I learned quickly that I could use my body to make enough money to survive. Then, I got into the magazines. At first, it was in front of the cameras.’ Pedro made a noise of surprise and John laughed softly. ‘Surprising I know. It didn’t last long. One photographer had been having problem with his camera and I was able to get it working again. I became Dennis’ apprentice of sorts. He took lots of photos of me but I also learned a lot. Dennis though, never slowed down. Two years later, he had AIDS and was dying. He wrote me a cheque and told me to leave town and take his cameras. I took the chance. With the money, I made it to England and started over. Got a proper job, got better and made enough money and built up a reputation to make it back here, set up my studio and gallery and here I am.’

‘What about your parents?’

‘Never spoke to them again. For all I know they’re dead and buried.’ John said.

‘And your friend? From school?’

I looked him up once, called him. He just told me to never call him again and hung up. He moved on. So did I.’

Pedro moved until he was astride John’s lap and able to kiss him on the lips tenderly. John held Pedro’s face in his hands, returning the kiss. ‘Thank you.’ Pedro spoke quietly. 

‘I’ll defend you from anyone who would try and hurt you, Pedro.’ 

‘I’d like to think I’d do the same for you.’ Pedro smiled, shy again. 

‘Things are different now. New York City is safe. Or at least safe where I go normally. Where we’ll go normally.’ John brushed some of Pedro’s black hair away from his face. ‘You need a haircut.’

‘I’ll have Mama trim it tomorrow.’

‘YOU,’ John took hold of the younger man’s chin and held him firmly but teasingly, ‘Will be at the salon Monday morning to get a proper haircut. And then, once you look proper again, we’re going shopping.’

‘I’ve got an order to do on Monday.’ 

‘And I know full well that that order isn’t due to be picked up till Friday.’ John batted Pedro’s nose with a fingertip. ‘You’ve been putting me off for weeks now. Time to let me dress you up.’

‘I don’t need fancy clothes to keep you happy, John.’ Pedro shifted on John’s lap to deliberately rub against the older man’s crotch.

‘I want the best for you, Pedro.’ John was stroking Pedro’s tan skin. ‘Everything.’ 

Pedro rested a hand on John’s heart, smiling. ‘This is all I need.’

Laying a hand over Pedro’s, John pressed their hands tight against his body. ‘I’ll never stop caring about you, Pedro.’

‘I love you so much, John.’ Pedro gripped the back of the couch and kissed John hard. Forgetting for a moment that they were in his madre’s front room, the two men focused only on one another. John was soon pushing Pedro’s t-shirt up until it was being peeled off the young man and John’s mouth was tasting Pedro’s skin. The sound of a television through the walls reminded both men where they were finally. 

‘That bed of yours is small.’ John noted. 

‘Big enough for me to curl up with you.’ Pedro said in John’s ear. ‘Right up close. Naked.’

‘You and I naked in a small bed is going to make me very very aroused.’

‘I won’t be able to stop myself.’ Pedro admitted. 

‘I wouldn’t be stopping you either.’ John said. ‘Now, get up and let’s get to that small bed.’ 

With Pedro leading, they made their way to his old room. The single bed was indeed small. Fine for a single person but it would make for a very close sleep for both men. Pedro, closing and latching the door, faced John beside the bed. With a crook of his finger, John gestured for Pedro to step closer and he was soon kissing his young friend passionately. Pedro worked John’s shirt up and then, parting only for a moment, off to let it land on the foot of the bed. Both naked from the waist up, stood there kissing. John’s hands rested on Pedro’s hips while Pedro, as he always did, couldn’t stop moving his hands over John’s paler skin. 

John moved his right hand from Pedro’s hip and over his abdomen to slide towards the younger man’s groin when Pedro gasped slightly. ‘Shit.’ John hissed. ‘Sorry.’ Sitting on the bed, John eased Pedro’s jeans down. The purpling bruise in the rough shape of a boot made John wince himself. ‘I wasn’t there fast enough.’

‘You were there when I needed you most.’ Pedro bent down and kissed John. John, more careful this time, carried on with his exploration and touched Pedro more tenderly. Slipping the tight briefs Pedro always wore off, the full extent of the bruise made John’s heart ache a moment and he kissed Pedro lightly. Resting a hand on it to cover it, John looked up at Pedro to see only the constant love Pedro had for him. 

Pedro groaned when John laid both hands around his growing erection, his fingers teasing the freshly trimmed black hair. John’s thumb stroked the underside of Pedro’s thick shaft, sending shivers through Pedro’s muscles. Moaning, Pedro laced his fingers behind his head, watching his lover tease him slowly. 

‘You’re a beautiful man, Pedro.’ John whispered as his eyes travelled up and down Pedro’s fit body. John’s fingers ran lightly over the shorter length of Pedro’s erection. In his own trousers, John’s erection was full on and aching. John’s fingers stroked up and down Pedro’s pulsing organ, easing his foreskin down to expose the entire head. Glancing up at Pedro, John smiled as he leaned forward and took Pedro in his mouth. Slowly at first, John sucked Pedro hungrily until he felt the young man close to orgasm. Aching with his own passion, John pulled back and stood up from the bed. Pedro was reaching out to undo John’s trousers until he was able to ease the older man’s long erection out of his boxers to stroke its length. 

Grabbing John’s face in his hands, Pedro kissed his lover hard. ‘I want you.’ He groaned as he gripped John’s erection in his fist. John, more than ready, was pushing Pedro down onto the bed. Pulling his khaki trousers off, John reached into his pocket to get a condom and then, with a furrowed brow, checked through each pocket. ‘Get me a condom.’

‘I don’t have any here,’ Pedro said. ‘You always have some on you.’

‘We were meant to go back home this evening, not stay here. How can you not have a condom?’

‘I’ve never had any of my past lovers here. I don’t need a condom to masturbate. I got lube. That’s it.’ Pedro sat up on his elbows. ‘You don’t.. I mean.. ‘

‘I never have unprotected sex, Pedro. Never.’ John sat on the edge of the bed, annoyed. 

Sitting up, Pedro wrapped his arms around John to kissed his naked shoulders. ‘Don’t have to do just that, John.’

‘Don’t want to just do blow jobs.’ John sighed at being denied. 

Pedro continued to kiss John until he began to relax again. ‘Lie down with me.’

John was willing enough and soon they were lying together, facing one another and lost in their kissing. Pedro reached down between them to stroke John slowly. Groaning at Pedro’s touch, John took hold of Pedro’s erection and was stroking his young lover as well. Forgetting for a moment that they wouldn’t be able to have sex, John was guiding Pedro onto his back and laying on top of the younger man. Moaning with his desire, John gripped the sheets in frustration. Pedro pulled John back to kissing him and, with his attention on Pedro, John let Pedro guide one of his hands down between them and wrap John’s hand around both of their erections as they pressed against one another. 

Rocking his hips slowly, Pedro was rubbing his erection against John’s as the older man kept a tight grip on them. John took Pedro’s lead and was soon thrusting himself, building up the friction between them. Loosening his grip slightly, John was able to pump faster as if he were actually having sex with Pedro. Panting loudly, John found himself peaking and he felt the orgasm wash over him. Pedro clutched John tight and was coming himself with John’s hand around his erection. 

Both men, satisfied, lay there entwined and slowly stroking one another. ‘Never leaving home without a condom again though.’ John muttered. Pedro laughed and kissed his older lover until they both fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

‘Why do you insist on wearing those dreadful briefs.’ John asked as he emerged from the washroom with just a towel around his waist. Pedro was standing at the closet pulling one of his standard plain t-shirt’s on.

‘I’ve tried boxers. I don’t like them.’

‘They’re not as restrictive, though.’

‘And I don’t like my privates swinging about.’ Pedro grabbed his jeans and tugged them on. ‘Wearing them makes me feel like I’m walking about naked.’

‘Now that is an image I like.’ John dropped the towel from around his waist to do just that, walk around naked.

‘You aren’t helping,’ Pedro said as he sat on the bed pulling on his socks.

‘As your employer I can overlook occasional tardiness.’ John teased.

‘Plenty of time after work,’ Pedro said.

‘You are far too straight-laced at times.’ John scowled at his young lover.

‘I thought you wanted the gallery to do better.’ Pedro reminded him. ‘That means getting jobs done in time. And besides, I know you’ve got your eyes on that shoe shop next door.’

‘Just because they have a close-out sale on doesn’t mean I’m looking to expand.’ John protested, still naked as he flipped casually through the suits hanging in the closet in front of him.

‘Those art college exhibits are getting you lots of publicity.’ Pedro stood up and came up behind John, who was still taking his time choosing a suit to wear for the day. ‘Blue suit and the blue pattern shirt.’

‘Are you actually giving me advice on my clothing?” John looked askance at Pedro.

‘I have a large piece to frame today by 3 pm and have it ready for a truck to pick up at 4 pm. You, my love, are my ride to work.’ Pedro stepped around John and snagged the suit in question and then the shirt of it’s hanger. ‘Do I need to pick which pair of blue boxers you’re going to wear too?’

‘Far too practical,’ John grumbled and took the clothes from Pedro. ‘Out! I’ll dress in peace!’

Later, driving in, Pedro sat quietly but with a smile on his face as John had worn exactly what he had picked out for the older man to wear. ‘Are you checking out the shoe shop?’

‘I’m in talks with the landlord,’ John admitted.

‘You’d be looking at knocking down the walls on either side of the stairs to open it all up.’ Pedro observed. ‘They got the basement too, right?’ John nodded. ‘We get that and then all that space we’re using up in the studio can go down there and double the studio space. You could set up a ready to go photographer’s space with that new backdrop rig I was telling you about.’

‘Slow down, young man.’ John laughed. “I’m only thinking about it.’

‘I could build a wrap around small piece unit around the stairs.’ Pedro finished.

‘I’ll let you know what the landlord says.’

Later that day, the delivery truck pulled away with the large finished piece on board and heading to the coast where it was going to be installed by their customer in their coastal house. Pedro wiped his hands clean of all the grime he’d picked up from loading the truck. Once more back inside, Pedro stood at the doorway to watch John working away at his desk. Leaning casually there, he waited until John looked up from his computer.

‘Look at the state of you!’ John said. ‘You’ve got a rip in your jeans!’

Unconcerned, ‘Ah that,’ Pedro just tugged at the loose threads of the rip before looking back at John. ‘Got it hooked on the edge of the shipping crate I’d built for it. It happens.’ 

‘You’ll need a new pair. We’ll go out shopping and get you some new ones.’ 

‘You want to go shopping to get yourself new clothes. Like you need more to choose from.’

‘Strictly for you,’ John said. ‘We can go to Upscale.’

‘Upscale does NOT carry jeans. They do carry suits and shirts that you wear all the time.’

John sat forward at his desk, looking earnestly at Pedro. ‘You can use a new suit as well. They’re very good at fitting.’

‘I have my black suit and you’ve already managed to get me a rainbow of ties to match with it.’ 

‘Your black suit needs updating. And you’d look fabulous in a good deep blue suit. Maybe with some pinstripes. And your leather belt is cracking.’

‘I can run to the local department store and buy my own clothes.’ 

‘If you honestly think that you are going to have me strolling up and down the aisles of a mass produced shop you are wrong, Pedro. So very wrong.’

‘Mama and I have shopped there for all my life and I’ve managed so far just fine.’

John, knowing that he wasn’t going to accomplish any more work shut down his computer. ‘You’ve managed. So has your mother. You’re making enough money to do a lot better not only for yourself but for your mother. And,’ John stood up and straighten his jacket, ‘Don’t you try to tell me you’ve been saving up your money for yourself. I know you’re handing most of over to your mother.’

‘You shouldn’t be poking about in my bank stuff.’

John looked down at Pedro, smiling. ‘You,’ John’s finger touched Pedro’s chest to slide down a little towards Pedro’s stomach. ‘Leave your bank documents laying about on the kitchen counter in an untidy pile. When I see that untidy pile, I pick it up and put it in the file drawer I set up for you to use.’

‘I’d do it myself, you know. You just do it like two minutes after I walk away from it.’

‘I dread to think how long you would let it sit until you did it yourself.’

‘You’re just obsessive.’

‘I am particular.’ John splayed his hand over Pedro’s chest and leaned closer. ‘You are the object of my obsession, you beautiful latino.’ 

‘I’m an obsession now?’ Pedro grinned and gave a tug of John’s tie. 

‘You are. Now, let’s go.’ John took Pedro by the arm and led him from the office, looking it up behind him. Leaving the lock up of the gallery to the ladies, the men were in the car and, to Pedro’s dismay, John was driving to the shopping district and not home.

‘I don’t want to shop here.’ Pedro tried a last time to avoid the trip and just sat in the passenger seat.

‘At least just try things on.’ John placed a hand on Pedro’s thigh, giving him a squeeze. ‘If you honestly don’t like the clothes then we’ll go elsewhere.’

‘I just want jeans and good t-shirts. That’s all.’

‘Come on, let’s go and try clothes on.’ John, having finally succeeded in getting Pedro this far was beaming as Pedro opened the car door and stepped out. It was a short walk down the street from their parking spot to the store and, linking his arm with Pedro’s, John led the younger man to the shop and held the door for him. 

‘John!’

‘Christian!’ John was being accosted by a slim, young man with a jaunty hair cut and bright shirt. Air kisses exchanged, John briefed Christian on what they were looking for and the young staff-member was taking a few steps back to eye up Pedro. ‘Don’t mind the rip. It’s embarrassing but it happened at work today and I didn’t want to risk leaving us short of time to shop this evening.’

‘Of course! Don’t you worry, John.’ Christian was taking Pedro by the arm and leading him to the displays of jeans they had available. ‘Once we’ve got you some new ones, you can walk out with pride and we’ll dispose of those dreadful denims for you.’

‘I’m not looking for anything flashy. Just jeans.’ Pedro protested.

There were shelves of folded jeans with a number on display on mannequins. Christian was pointing out details of the leather pockets and highlights. ‘We have a wider range available for ordering. You’ve got an excellent shape to your thighs. Are you originally from Mexico?’

‘No, born in the city. Both parents from Oaxaca.’

‘The jeans may turn out to be a bit saggy on you. You really should try on some of the casual slacks. And some lovely linen shirts.’ Christian handed a pair of jeans to Pedro and ushered him into a large fitting room. John, settling into a plush chair, waited and chatted with Christian as Pedro changed into the new jeans.

Emerging in the deep blue denims with bright red leather pockets and trim, Pedro stood and looked embarrassed. ‘These are heavy. I can’t keep them up around my waist.’

‘Darling, you’re not supposed to!’ Christian said and came over to adjust the jeans until they sat low on his hips, exposing a good part of his backside. John grimaced at the sight and Christian, more used to gushing over a customer’s good taste in clothes, cringed painfully. ‘You may be Mexican, Pedro, but you are never going to pull off the gangster look.’ 

‘I just need good sturdy jeans to work in.’

‘What do you do, darling?”

‘I’m a framer. I cut a lot of wood and some metal to frame art.’

Christian stood with his hand on his chin and just thought a moment. ‘Casual slacks then. Those will do the trick and they’ll be sturdy enough for your job.’ Collecting up the trousers, Christian waved Pedro into the fitting room to strip out of the gaudy jeans and then he was being presented with a chocolate brown pair of trousers. ‘Here.’

Pedro, distrusting, took them and slid into them before emerging to be looked over by both men.

‘Oh my!’ John was practically clapping his hands. ‘You absolutely just shot up the hot charts there, Pedro.’

‘John! You simply must have this lovely young man model properly for you!’ Christian gushed. ‘Wait! You need a proper shirt!’ Christian brought over a nearly matching long sleeve shirt and both men urged the younger man to change quickly. With his tan skin, the chocolate shading was just dark enough to offset his colouring. 

‘Pedro, you are walking out with that outfit.’ John declared. 

Pedro, for his part, was standing in front of the full length mirror to check himself out. Aside from his suit, Pedro had never tried on anything other than blue jeans or t-shirts. He looked alien to himself but the clothes looked good on him, he admitted to himself. He turned about a couple of times to the delight of John. ‘It feels different.’ Pedro said.

‘Because it’s the first time you’ve had more than cheap fabric against your skin.’ John said. ‘Christian, let’s see some other colours on him with matching shirts.’

‘John! I only need one pair.’

‘You need a proper wardrobe.’ John told him and beckoned to Christian to carry on. Pedro, defeated, just tried on what was brought to him. 

Christian was living up to the reputation that John had given him. Except for a few paler coloured clothes, most of them were judged by John to be good looking enough on Pedro to warrant purchasing. As the stack of clothes grew, Pedro began to tire out. ‘Enough, John. I’m hungry.’

‘Just the last few trousers?’ John begged.

‘How am I going to choose just one out of that stack to begin with!’ Pedro protested.

‘Choose just one? Don’t be crazy. We’ll get the lot. There’s plenty of space in the closet to hang them all.’ John stood up and selected the chocolate brown trousers and handed them to Pedro. ‘Put these on and get rid of those torn jeans. I’ll take you out for dinner this evening.’

‘John, we’ve talked about this before. I can buy my own clothes.’ Pedro insisted. ‘And I only need one pair of trousers.’

John waved to Christian to take the clothes and begin ringing up the bill. ‘No more arguments, Pedro. This is all my gift to you.’

‘I can’t accept that! The price of those shirts alone are way too expensive.’

‘And you,’ John shushed his young friend with a finger on his lips.’Worry too much about that. You’ve spent so much of your time and money on your mother that you leave yourself short. I dread to think how you would eat.’

‘I’m only giving my madre more money because you’re letting me stay at your place. And you won’t let me buy the food or anything.’ Pedro argued. ‘I still want to see her getting a chance to go back home to see her family.’

‘And that makes you a wonderful and loving son but that doesn’t mean you have to deny yourself at the same time.’ John was running his hands over Pedro’s chest. ‘You look even more beautiful than you do in jeans and t-shirts. Look at yourself.’ John turned him around and stood behind Pedro, hands on the young man’s shoulders. ‘Well?’

Pedro looked at himself, clothed in the chocolate brown outfit. He ran his hands over the softer fabric and then into the deep pockets. ‘I can’t wear this to work.’

‘Why not? You’re very careful and you really don’t get that dirty, maybe your hands at times.’ John countered his young lover’s arguments. ‘Believe in yourself, Pedro. I do. That’s why I want to do this for you.’

‘You’re not going to let me say no, are you?’ Pedro asked, looking at John in the mirror. The taller, white-haired man was there behind him, smiling. 

‘No, I’m not.’ John hugged Pedro and kissed him on the cheek. ‘Now, let’s have Christian get rid of those torn jeans and get to dinner.’

 

Weeks later, John emerged from his office and made his way up the backstairs to the studio. Pedro had finally gotten used to not wearing jeans to the office and John was always taken by the sight of him working in the new clothes. The fit of them really showed off his rear. He still hadn’t won Pedro over regarding the briefs though. Waiting and watching as Pedro finished what he was working on, John leaned against the wall. 

‘I know you’re there.’ Pedro said as he continued to fit a join on the frame.

‘Just watching you.’ John said. ‘Finish up first.’

Pedro completed the work and stood up, wiping the traces of glue off his hands on a rag. ‘It’s not 5 pm. So, you’re either looking for company or you’ve got a new job for me.’

‘I never say no to your company.’ John came over to his young lover and kissed him deeply. ‘And no new job. If anything, it could be slow for you for a few weeks.’

‘Why’s that?’

John steeled himself. ‘I’m going to go over to London for a week.’

Pedro’s lips tightened to a thin line and he nodded. ‘When do you go?’

‘I’m leaving in two weeks. Flying out the Friday night and coming back the following Sunday.’ Neither man named Malcolm but it was understood. ‘I’ll leave you my card. You can use it for whatever expenses come up.’

‘I’ll just go and stay at home with Mama. The bus is faster getting to the studio from there.’ Pedro looked away but John stopped him. 

‘You don’t have to, you can stay at the house.’

‘It’s not the same when you’re not there. I’ll stay with Mama. Don’t worry.’

As the days passed, it was obvious to John that Pedro was withdrawing slightly. The night before he was to fly out, John lay on the bed and watched Pedro undress for bed. John was already stripped down to his boxers. ‘You and your briefs.’

Pedro didn’t rise to the bait but just slipped them off. Naked, Pedro joined John in the bed but slid under the covers right away, his back to John.

‘Pedro,’ John slipped under the covers himself and cuddled close against the younger man.

‘I know.’ He said in response. ‘I’m not stopping you going. I just don’t want to talk about it.’

‘I’m not going over there to sleep with him.’ John reminded Pedro. ‘I just want to spend some time with him.’

‘I know. I can’t help but be jealous.’

John kissed Pedro’s shoulder. ‘It’s you I’ll be coming home too.’

‘But I won’t be there with you.’

‘We agreed.’ 

‘We did.’ Pedro sighed and got out of bed. ‘I’m going to go sleep in the spare room.’

John watched as Pedro grabbed a dressing gown and left the bedroom.


	50. Chapter 50

The next day, Pedro helped take John’s luggage down the stairs and stowed it in the trunk of the car the older man had booked to take him to the airport. For a moment, standing on the front step, Pedro held back until John stood before him. 

‘I’ll be back on Sunday, Pedro.’ John rested his hand on the man’s cheek. ‘Time will fly.’

‘I hope so.’ Pedro looked glum with his hands in his pockets.

‘Is that how I’m going to leave you then? Glum, moody, and no hug?’

‘You’re going off to visit the man you love and leave me here on my own. What do you expect?’

‘I told you, it’s going to be you I come home to live with every time.’

‘Then when you come home I’ll hug you and kiss you and make love to you.’ Pedro said. 

‘And today’s only different because I’m travelling?’

‘Because you’re travelling to see Malcolm.’ Pedro said flatly. ‘Stay safe and I’ll see you on Sunday.’

John, denied anything further by the reticent young man, turned and got in the car. As it pulled away, he looked back at Pedro who just stood there, hands still in his pocket and looking ravishing in his grey trousers and brown shirt. 

Not until the car was out of sight, did Pedro finally exhale and sniffle loudly. Brushing a tear away, Pedro headed back inside the house to clean up their dinner dishes. He’d head home to his madre’s for the week.


	51. Chapter 51

While Pedro looked forward to a lonely and glum week on his own at his madre’s place, John was soon enjoying himself. He went on a tour of a number of galleries during the days and then in the evenings, he met up with Malcolm for dinner and hanging out. That Thursday, Malcolm was able to take the day off and John hired a car to take the two of them off for the day to the coast. 

Camera at the ready, John and Malcolm walked along the beaches of Southend-on-Sea. Sitting on a bench of the boardwalk, Malcolm fetched them some sausages from a street vendor and they chatted as they ate. 

‘Why didn’t you bring Pedro along?’ Malcolm finally asked. ‘Thought you and him were shacked up together now.’

‘We are living together now.’

‘You’ve done nothing but talk about him since you’ve been here. You should be fucking listening to yourself.’

‘You know why. Pedro know’s why as well. It’s not something he’s comfortable with, how I feel about you.’

‘’Of course the fucker’s not comfortable with it if you’re going on about how you love me so fucking much and he’s got the hots for you. Which he obviously does if you two are shacked up together now.’

‘Of course he does. HE’s forever saying he loves me.’

‘And you’re telling him???’ Malcolm gestured John to carry on.

‘I care about him. I think he’s beautiful. Dead sexy now that I’ve got him to finally update his wardrobe to more than just jeans and plain white t-shirts.’

‘So, you fucking poof, let me get this pictured right in my head. You’ve found this fucking amazingly hot young man who you obviously get fucking horny as hell over judging by how many times I hear you talk about him. And I’m not just talking about right now. I’m talking about every damn time you and I talk on the phone too.’

‘Well, yes.’ John admitted.

‘And now, you’ve got this boy toy of yours willingly living with you. Plus, you fucking employ him, so you get to ogle the guy’s ass pretty much 24/7.’

‘Well, if you want to be blunt about it, yes.’

‘Oh, I want to be very fucking blunt about it. Because for the first time I’ve got you in the same fucking position I’m in.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean? I’m certainly not at all like you, you’re straight. I’m openly gay and so is Pedro.’

‘You fucking ponce. You love me and I’m not fucking in love with you. Pedro’s in love with you and you’re not seeing that you feel the same fucking way about him.’

‘You are so wrong on that score, Malcolm. I don’t feel the same way about Pedro. And I’ve been very honest with him about it. Right now, sitting here with you, I can feel it in my heart. I don’t need to have sex with you. Just being with you makes my heart pound.’

‘And if you’re with Pedro?’

John gazed out at the sea, thinking. ‘It’s different, Malcolm. When I’m with Pedro, I just can’t keep my hands off him. I just want to keep touching him and stroking him. It’s physical. I know, I know.. Maybe too much information for you, Malcolm, but all I want to do is take him every time I see him.’

‘Yeah, I get that you get horny over the guy but christ on the cross, I know you could get that just as easily with some of those hot young models you’re always taking photos of for those fucking art magazines. And you’d certainly not be asking any of them to fucking move in. You sure it’s all just physical?’

‘I’d hate it if he ever said no or wanted to move out but I could live with it, get over it. He still has his mother living near enough that if he preferred he could remain living with her and just stay with me on the weekends.’

‘Now I know you are fucking lying to me, you fucking poof.’ Malcolm sat up straight and looked directly at John. ‘You think I’m going to buy that load of bullshit from you? You’ve already told me how many fucking times that Pedro’s got copies of your house keys, he can do whatever the fuck he wants in your house. You even told me you gave him your fucking credit card in case he needs it! And you think that all of that adds up to someone you think of as just a fucking live in boy toy?’ Malcolm shook his head at his old friend. ‘No fucking way. You fucking love that man. Why don’t you just fucking admit it?’

‘If I loved Pedro the way I love you then it wouldn’t just be my privates pounding. Damn it, Malcolm. Stop this!’ John flushed with embarrassment. ‘I shouldn’t be talking like this to you.’

‘Like what? You ashamed to admit that you get turned on by Pedro? Or that I may just be fucking right? You too fucking scared to love a man who loves you back?’ Malcolm glowered at John.

‘I shouldn’t be talking to you about sexual matters. I know well enough that you don’t like the subject.’

‘Fucking knob-head, I don’t like when you fucking talk to me about wanting to fuck me! Who else you want to shag is no concern to me.’ Malcolm pointed his finger at John. ‘What I do fucking give a shit about is that whoever you do find is a good man and that it’s mutual. Last thing I want you to go through is the bullshit I went through with my fucked up marriage.’

‘That was an entirely different situation.’ John said. ‘You’re getting all worked up for nothing, Malcolm. I enjoy Pedro’s company and I enjoy the sex that we have but he doesn’t have any hold on my heart.’

‘You’re more stubborn than some of the fucking ministers I deal with at number 10 and those fuckers can be worse than a fucking door stuck so hard that you need high grade lubricant to slick them up with.’ Malcolm looked out to sea and grimaced. ‘I bet that if if all of a sudden Pedro turned around on you and said he was moving back out you’d be shitting bricks and doing everything you fucking could to get him to change his mind and stay.’

‘Pedro isn’t likely to do that.’ John said, not sounding confident.

‘Yeah, fucking right. Not likely at all. Treat the guy right at least. And then when you finally wake up and realize that you love the guy even more than you love me, you’ll fucking kick yourself for the wasted chances you had to tell him you loved him.’ 

Saturday morning, Pedro said goodbye to his madre and headed back to John’s place. He figured that he’d get back there the day before John was due to get back and go through the collected mail and the fridge stocked up again. At the house, he emptied the mailbox and sat in the kitchen listening to the voicemails as he sorted the mail.

Sorting it all out, Pedro took more care than he usually would to keep the piles organized. Most of the bills were already on prepay options so there was little to be done with them except a quick review before they were to be filed away. Pedro really didn’t have many of his own bills coming to John’s place, just the ones that he had offered to look after for his madre. 

With the mail sorted out and set into piles, Pedro took them into John’s office to file them away. John hadn’t seen any sense in keeping Pedro out of his office altogether but it was only when he had to put documents in the filing cabinet John had set aside for his own use that Pedro actually ventured into the office. Every time he did, Pedro studiously avoided looking at the wall of personal photos John had hung up. Today was the same. Pedro went in, turned on the light and quickly filed away his own bills, set down the mail that John needed to handle on his return which left him with just the pile to be filed away for John. Pedro went over to the larger cabinet across from the large desk. It was not only larger but it had been purpose built for John to accommodate the larger sized files needed for his photography work. Down to the last invoice to be filed away, one for a specialized camera lens John had ordered to replace one that had gotten scratched and wasn’t repairable. As he flicked past folders with categories that didn’t fit, he failed to find any that would deal with camera invoices. Then, opening the lower drawer where he knew John had kept all of his files with models’ information, disclaimers and sample photos, Pedro spotted a folder with a simple Misc A/V tab on it and opening that one he noted that there were other camera invoices in it and decided that this would be the correct folder to place it in. Dropping the sheet inside, Pedro’s eyes fell upon the brown envelope with the cryptic word ‘AUDITION’ written on it. Curious about the mysterious label, Pedro opened it up and tipped out the disc. Without a label on it, Pedro went to the desk and started up John’s computer and dropped the disc into the drive. The single video file played automatically and Pedro blanched at the video of himself masturbating in the motel room.

‘Mierda!’ Pedro hastily killed the video and removed the disc. Slouching back in the chair with the disc resting on the desk in front of him, Pedro wished he were anywhere but in John’s office at that moment. Hell, he thought, anywhere but in John’s life would be easier! It was more and more obvious to Pedro that, while John was open and honest and treated him with nothing but absolute respect and fairness for John the core of the relationship between himself and Pedro would be the sex. Why else would John have the video? On a whim, Pedro got up and vaulted up the stairs to the bedroom. Pedro hadn’t returned to the bedside table since the first time he’d discovered the magazines that John kept which Pedro had featured in. Today, he slid open the drawer and, holding his breath, pushed aside the box of condoms that he kept there. The magazines were still there.

Leaving the magazines where they were, Pedro returned to the office and sat there to stare at the disc on the desk. Evaluating the relationship he had with John, Pedro sighed heavily. He still loved John dearly. But it was obvious now to Pedro that it would be one sided when it came to love. For John, it was only the sex. Why else would he keep the magazine and now the video? Damn it, Pedro thought. Why did he have to go and fall for an older man who only wanted sex? At least John was a lot better than some of the disasters he’d been involved with before. But was it enough?


	52. Chapter 52

The car was waiting for John when he was finally through customs and picked up his luggage. Tired, he sat down in the back seat of the hired car. By the time the car pulled up at his home, John was wondering if Pedro had done as he said and gone back to his mother’s home for the week. He did rather hope that Pedro would be waiting for him. He’d missed the young man all week and was looking forward to being with Pedro again. His week with Malcolm had been wonderful and relaxing. He’d even got a few new contacts with some galleries to potentially do exchange exhibits. 

Arriving, the driver was removing John’s luggage from the trunk and set it on the front step before pulling away. John, pleased to find the front door open, stepped in and called out for Pedro. 

‘Hey,’ Pedro walked towards John down the hall from the television room. ‘Back safe and sound.’

John was taken aback, expecting to have been greeted by Pedro with open arms. ‘No hug?’ Pedro stepped up and hugged John but without the same enthusiasm. John, unsure of what was going on, returned the hug. ‘Something happen while I was gone?’

‘Nothing at the gallery. Keeping on top of everything okay there.’ Pedro said as he hauled John’s luggage up to the bedroom and placed it on the bed, unzipping it. ‘How was your trip?’

 

‘It was good. Made some new connections. I’ll want to go over some exhibit ideas with you to see if some installations can be done easily in house or if we’ll need to get in specialist help.’ John came up beside Pedro, placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. ‘This isn’t how I imagined coming home, Pedro.’

‘What did you expect?’ Pedro asked as he unpacked John’s luggage for him.

‘A bit more warmth, maybe eagerness.’

‘For sex?’

‘Well, that did run through my mind but I was thinking more along the lines of affection, kissing, hugging. I’m getting the sense that you’re still unhappy. As you were when I left.’

‘You left me to go haring off around the world to visit the man you love. How else should I be?’

‘I told you, it’s you I’m coming home to, you that I’m living with, you that I sleep with every night.’ John’s hand was rubbing Pedro’s shoulder as he edged closer towards him. ‘You that I want to kiss.’

‘Me to jack off too when I’m not right there to fuck.’ Pedro snapped and pushed John’s hand away.

John, surprised, looked at Pedro open-mouthed, ‘What do you mean?’

‘It’s a good thing I didn’t stay here when you were gone. No telling what else I’d find.’ Pedro said cryptically. 

‘Okay, Pedro, you’ve lost me know. What has you all mad at me? I’ve only just got back home.’

‘Why do you still have the magazines?’ Pedro asked, striding over to the bedside table and wrenching it open to pull them out and throw them on the bed. ‘Not enough to fuck me every night? What do you do? Disappear into the washroom when I’m not up to a fucking to jerk yourself off?’

‘I do not need to do anything of the sort!’ John protested, his own anger starting to build. 

‘Then why the fuck do you keep these? You think I’m fucking proud of doing that!’ 

John reached out and picked the magazines up. ‘I keep them because they’re you! And I have used them in the past to masturbate but since you’ve moved in I’ve never needed to even look at them.’

‘No need for them when you were over in London. Too busy jerking off with Malcolm right there.’ Pedro griped. ‘If you’re so fucking happy and satisfied with me here get rid of those! And while you’re at it you can get rid of this too!’ Pedro pulled the disc out of his trouser pocket and threw it on the bed.

‘What is that?’  
‘Don’t you fucking dare try to say you don’t know what that is!’ Pedro yelled at the older man. 

John picked it up and finally realized what it was. ‘What the hell were you doing in my office?’

‘I was putting the fucking mail away! Rather than wait for you to get back and look at piles of mail and listen to you bitch at me about leaving stuff on the kitchen counter I put it away. Thought you might appreciate me finally doing something you want me to do!’

‘This was in the lower drawer! With the models files. What were you doing in there? I know there’s no invoices or bills go in there. Too lonely with me out of town and wanted to rifle through them for hot pics for you to jerk off to?’ John shot back.

‘Your fucking camera paperwork goes in there! You had an invoice for that replacement lens that I was trying to put away. Found the envelope in it.’ Pedro challenged him. ‘Didn’t really think you were into videos but I guess you really wanted to watch me jack off badly and kept it for yourself.’

‘That is NOT the reason why I have that disc!’ John protested vehemently. ‘And I certainly don’t masturbate to it!’

‘Could have fucking fooled me!’ Pedro snapped.

‘I don’t! When do you think I’d even have a chance too? You live with me! I don’t even close the door to the washroom when I’m having a crap! How much more open do you want to be with you?’

‘Maybe if you said that you loved me!’ Pedro cried out.

‘I don’t love you!’

‘Then what do you think about me!’ 

John swallowed hard at the sight of the emotions warring on Pedro’s face. Impulsively, he grabbed Pedro and hugged him close. With that move, Pedro threw his arms around John and clung tight to the older man, trying to not sob. ‘Damn it, Pedro. I care about you and I adore you. I enjoy being close to you and spending time with you. But my heart.. ‘ John placed his hand on Pedro’s head and held him tight. ‘I’ll give you everything else Pedro. I swear. But I can’t give you something that’s already someone else’s.’

‘Fuck it.’ Pedro pulled away from John and sat on the bed. ‘I don’t fucking know if I can do this, John.’

Sitting down beside the young man, John put an arm around him to hold him. ‘I sincerely wish I felt the same way, Pedro. I know I don’t want you to leave.’

‘Is that all then? Just the sex?’

‘Caring about you is more than just the sex, Pedro. We’ve spent more time watching television together then we have in bed. Not to mention at work.’ John smiled at the young man. ‘I may not love you but I appreciate your help and company. I wouldn’t want to try and manage without you now.’

‘Sex and companionship then.’ Pedro said. ‘That’s it?’

‘Yes. That’s what I feel for you, Pedro.’

Pedro laid his head on John’s shoulder, sighing. ‘I’ll never stop loving you.’

‘You might one day, if you get tired of me.’

‘I can’t see that happening at all.’ Pedro said. ‘I’ll take what I can from you, John. If I were to walk away from you now I’d never be able to live without you, John.’

‘And I promise to take care of you, Pedro. You’ll never be left wanting.’ 

‘If you ever want someone else, for sex, you’ll tell me so I can leave before we fight?’ Pedro asked, dreading what may happen if John tired of him.

‘I won’t, Pedro. I won’t.’ John held him tighter. ‘Should it ever happen though, I promise I would let you know immediately.’


	53. Chapter 53

John was reading over the brief he’d been given for a proposed photoshoot for one of his regular European clients. It was to be an indoor setting that his home wouldn’t be suited too. Sitting in his home office, John sat back in his chair deep in thought as to how he could pull it off. It also involved five men in softcore positions. The problematic part would be the set itself. The request was to have the men around a large cushioned bench, as if at an old time diner. Printing out the email brief, John began to roughly sketch out an idea. If they could adapt the large bed set slightly they’d get a large u-shape then some of the lengths he had used for other sets could be used to mock up the backs of the bench and then he knew he could rent a diner style table from his usual prop guy. Cheap cushion pads, some vinyl covering and well-placed highlights with trim would do the trick. He also knew where he could find the right size image to print out for a realistic background as well. 

The key would be the set build and the lighting. With so many subjects, it would be a challenge to do on his own. Impossible, John thought, if he were to do it on his own. Tapping his pen on the desktop, John grew pensive and his eyes kept looking towards the door of his office. Building out the set for him would be something Pedro would do willingly. The lighting on the day of the shoot would be the challenge. It may have been months since that disastrous first and only time Pedro had assisted him, but John still regretted it. 

After his return from London, the relationship between himself and Pedro had been strained slightly. The sex had continued to be the best John had ever experienced. The tenderness was what had taken more time to rebuild. There had even been a number of nights when Pedro had opted to return to his mother’s home under the auspices of getting odd jobs done for his mother but John knew that it was for some personal time for Pedro. 

Slowly though, John had regained the position of trust and caring between them that they had shared before and one of the last things he wanted to do was to break that bond again. Alternatively, John decided, he didn’t want to ask anyone else to assist him either. The nature of the shoot would leave the models in quite a state and it would be the same for himself. He knew that he could easily restrain himself during the shoot but afterwards would be the challenge for him. John wanted it to be Pedro that he turned to after the shoot. No one else. Having him there to help would be the ideal. Would Pedro feel the same, John wondered.

That evening, John joined Pedro at the dinner table to enjoy yet another meal that Pedro had made for them. As they relaxed over the last of their wine, John decided to broach the subject of the upcoming photo shoot. As he had expected, discussing the set and the work that would be needed for it was the usual easy conversation. Having got Pedro’s buy in on that, John paused and then asked, ‘There is one more thing, Pedro.’

‘Something else you need done for it?’ Pedro asked as he stood to clear the table of their dirty dishes.

‘Yes.’ John got up to help.

‘What else?’ Pedro asked, presuming that it would be something else regarding the set.

‘There’s five models involved with this shoot. It would be softcore erotica style. Not the hardocre style.’ John began gently. ‘The lighting rigs will be more numerous and, well, I can’t manage those and direct the models at the same time. With the number of subjects the shadows will be quite complex.’

Pedro paused a moment as he was placing a dirty plate in the dishwasher. ‘You want me to help on the shoot?’

‘Yes,’ John answered.

‘Even after… ‘

‘That was quite a long time ago now, Pedro. A lot has changed between us.’ John approached Pedro from behind, laying his hands on his shoulders. ‘It won’t be the same at all.’ John paused and kissed Pedro lightly on the crook of his neck. ‘You know that you are the only man that I’d consent to be intimate with now.’

Pedro, still hesitant, didn’t answer John right away. John, attempting to reassure the younger man, slid his hands from his shoulders and over his arms until they were wrapping around Pedro to hold him close in a hug.

‘Tell me what you’re thinking.’ John prompted Pedro.

‘I’m afraid I’ll get jealous, watching you photograph the models and you getting turned on by them.’

‘Is it much different when you and I are watching television and one of us gets turned on by a celebrity?’

‘A little actually.’ Pedro said. ‘These will be men right there in front of us. Naked and in seductive poses. And what if I get too bad?’ Last time you had to tell me off to get me to pay attention.’

‘You know me, Pedro.’ John was empathetic. ‘When I’m behind the lens I’m professional. I may get aroused by what I’m shooting but that never gets in the way of the job. Give it a chance and you’ll learn the same skill. When you see enough men naked without the emotional attachment the arousal factor isn't as strong. It’s there. It always will be because that’s how we’re wired. But acting on it? Letting it dominate you?’ That’s what you control.’ John pressed closer against Pedro, a hand splayed over the younger man’s chest to feel his heart thumping.

‘You can do that. You’ve been doing it a long time now, John.’

‘I have been. That last time, that was before we’ve become much closer. I want you to be the one I seek out afterward.’

‘I don’t want to let you down, John.’ Pedro rested his head back against John.

‘As if that would ever happen, my wonderful young man.’ John kissed Pedro on the top of his head. ‘I’m the one who’s been the disappointment to you.’

‘What if..’ Pedro began but was silenced by John’s finger pressing against his lips.

John, leaning close to Pedro’s ear so that younger man could feel his breath on his tan skin. ‘No what ifs, let’s just try it. If you find it too uncomfortable then I won’t ask you again. I promise. Same goes for me.’ John waited, his hand feeling Pedro’s heart racing as he thought about his answer.

‘I’ll try then.’ Pedro agreed finally.

Due to the complexity of the photo shoot, John had arranged with all the models to do the actual shoot on a Saturday afternoon. The added bonus would be that the gallery would be closed. Pedro, as John expected, had performed wonders in setting the scene up. It had cost John the price of a few new large volumes of carpentry and finishing references but it had been well worth it. With the backdrop that Pedro had fashioned, the set would pass easily in the photo spread as an actual diner.

John’s contribution had been selecting the appropriate clothing to match the brief he’d been given. He had eagerly gone shopping at some of his favourite vintage shops, dragging Pedro along for his input, and Pedro suspected to have him model the clothing as well. The result was that Pedro had found himself as the new owner of a classic black leather biker jacket. With the outfits ready and Pedro completing the setup of the lights, John was fussing with the cameras that he was going to use. 

Pedro only began to feel more tense when the models began to arrive. John introduced them to Pedro but he kept aloof and quiet, preferring to remain focused on the tasks he’d been given by John. He watched as John was his usual professional and ebullient self when on a photo shoot. It didn’t matter if it was a family portrait or other special moments or the explicit hardcore photo spreads he was hired to do, John put his subjects at ease to get the best results for the camera. 

While John prepped the models and got them into costumes, Pedro completed the last adjustments to the lights and the diner set. After the last model had arrived, John was wiping some grease off his hands from one of the light rig hinges that had been stiff. Inwardly, Pedro admitted that John had the perfect eye to matching the models to the scene. It didn’t take much for him to imagine them in an actual fifties style diner. 

Once they were in their vintage clothes and each of them had had a liberal amount of hair gel applied, John went over the last details of what the sequence of shots would be and Pedro was put to work.

First, there were a series of individual shots both clothed and naked for each model. Then the models began to act out the gathering of young men at a diner table with a male server. The scene was to be a pictorial of four young men arriving, being served and then seducing the server into becoming the main dish by lying on the table to be kissed, stroked and teased as if they were having sex. As it was to be erotica rather than explicit there was no need for the men to purposely bring themselves to full arousal. John left them to become aroused naturally through the progression of the scene. 

As John directed the action from behind the lens, Pedro kept his attention on John, or as much as he could anyway, rather than on the action of the models. 

There would be no audio so the men spoke naturally. The sounds the men made were the one that Pedro could not block out and, despite his internal determination not to, he did find himself becoming aroused. On a number of occasions John had to be more vocal in getting Pedro to pay attention to John’s directions for lighting changes. 

‘Done,’ John stood up straight and finally called a halt to the work, his eyes were already fixed on the camera display as he began to scroll through the shots he’d been taking throughout the afternoon and early evening. All of the models were quick to gather towels and bottles of water from Pedro, the only still being kept busy at that point. Unlike the last time these new models weren’t eager to hang around. As they finished towelling off, they each took turns in the toilet before emerging to dress and, after being paid in cash by John, disappeared. The oldest model of the group did linger to speak to John quietly which drew Pedro’s attention from wrapping up various power cords. 

‘No,’ John said quietly as the model, Dennis bending close to rest a hand on John’s thigh.

‘That’s not what you said the last time.’ Dennis countered.

‘Last time I wasn’t involved with someone else.’ John clarified, his eyes darting pointedly in Pedro’s direction.

‘That explains the hired hand then.’

The casual comment riled John, ‘Pedro is not a hired hand. If it weren’t for his help this shoot wouldn’t have been possible.’

‘Whoa, touchy touchy John.’ Dennis got up, hand out to receive his pay for the job. ‘You used to be quite the stud. Guess that’s you out of the game now.’

‘That game, yes.’ John said brusquely.

‘For now, anyway.’ Dennis winked at John as he turned, blew a sarcastic kiss at Pedro and was gone.

Pedro watched as the model left and then caught the look of disgust on John’s face as the older man watched Dennis depart. ‘John?’

The older man, leaving the cameras to download their data onto the servers, retired to the couch and sat back. ‘Come, join me. No, leave that. Tomorrow will be good enough for the cleaning up.’ Pedro left off the beginning of the set dismantling to join John on the couch. ‘How do you feel?’

‘A few minutes ago, it would have been frustrated and annoyed.’

‘Because of Dennis?’

‘Yeah. During the shoot, I did get turned on but not as bad as I had the first time.’ Pedro admitted. ‘Watching him come onto you, that made me mad.’

John reached over and took Pedro’s hand into his own, lifting it to kiss the palm. ‘I was annoyed and, more surprisingly, disgusted. I would be lying if I didn’t say that I enjoyed being the subject of desire by some of the models in the past. But now, I didn’t want it. At all. I want you,’ John said with another kiss of Pedro’s palm. 

‘You mean that?’ Pedro asked. 

‘So very much,’ John said, his voice dropping slightly. With another soft kiss to Pedro’s palm, John began to ease the buttons of Pedro’s cuffs open to slide the arm of the shirt up. His lips followed along up until he reached Pedro’s elbow. The younger man sighed at the touch, his hand stroking John’s white hair. Having had his ardour cooled by the sight of Dennis trying to make a move on John, Pedro found himself becoming aroused again. John’s lips were pressing against Pedro’s wrist, he could feel Pedro’s blood pulsing through his veins. One hand rested on Pedro’s stomach for a moment until John began to tug Pedro’s shirt free of his trousers. 

‘John,’ Pedro groaned. ‘Shouldn’t do this here.’

‘I’ll never manage to drive in my state.’ John breathed, his lips moving up to Pedro’s neck and kept kissing him lightly wherever he could. ‘Could you wait that long?’ John, having successfully got Pedro’s shirt out of his waist was sliding his hand up under the sweat-stained shirt to rest on the younger man’s right chest, a thumb lazily circling Pedro’s nipple.

‘You doing that, no.’ Pedro mumbled, still stroking John’s head. ‘Amante,’ Pedro whispered as he guided John to kiss him on the lips. 

‘My wonderful man,’ John responded breathily between kisses. ‘So very wonderful. So sexy,’ John continued speaking. ‘Sweaty,’ he whispered as he slid a hand up towards his sides and armpits. ‘Get you sweatier soon.’

‘Ay,’ Pedro groaned again at John’s gentle touch and then held his breath as John pulled the shirt up and off of Pedro, tossing it to the far end of the couch. Pedro began to work on John’s shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as he could to push it off John’s slighter frame. After getting the shirt off, John threw it on top of Pedro’s discarded garment and bent to Pedro’s chest, softly sucking on first one then the other dark nipple. Pedro was breathing huskily and working on the soft leather belt at John’s waist until it was freed. John surged forward against Pedro, sitting sideways on the couch to be as close as he could. Pedro’s hand was pushing under the loosened waist of John’s trouser, worming down to massage the older man’s stiff erection through his boxers. 

With a sexy laugh, John sat back from Pedro and helped undo his trousers. Slipping off the couch, Pedro moved to kneel on the floor between John’s legs. Lifting up enough for Pedro to strip off the dark trousers, along with John’s shoes and socks. Shuffling forward, Pedro lightly took hold of John’s aroused member and stroked it gently at first before leaning forward to run his tongue wetly up and down the full length. John, his mouth parting slightly and licking his lips, ran his fingers through Pedro’s black hair as the young man continued to pleasure him. 

‘I want you,’ John whispered hoarsely. ‘Pedro, my wonderful young man, up.’ John took hold of Pedro’s arms, easing him up off his knees. As Pedro stood before John, the older man made quick work of Pedro’s belt, button and zipper to get the trousers off and leaving Pedro only in his briefs. The bulging cotton invited John to run his hands over the thick organ. Sitting forward on the edge of the couch, John kissed Pedro’s erection through the cotton briefs. John reached down to stroke his own hard on until Pedro was gripping his head and pushing against John. 

Blindly, John reached to his side and found his trouser pocket to fish out a condom. A quick rip of the package and John was rolling it on as Pedro rubbed his throbbing member through his briefs. John sat back, erection quivering and ready. ‘Off with those briefs.’ 

Pedro slipped his hands under the elastic waist and slid them past his hips to let them drop to his feet and kicked them away. John, hands outstretched helped Pedro straddle his lap. As the young man settled down onto him, John held his shaft steady with one hand and moaned as Pedro sat on top of him, impaling himself on John’s erection. With his hands on John’s shoulders to hold himself, Pedro began to rock his hips moving up and down John’s member. The two men kissed passionately as they made love. Building up to orgasm, John was grasping Pedro’s member to pump hard on it to bring him to peak as well. 

Pedro dug his hands into John’s shoulders until he cried out with his climax, spilling his seed onto John’s stomach and hand. John began to thrust hard and fast upward into Pedro and was groaning himself as he felt his own release wash through him. With both men’s chests heaving with their breathing, John gathered Pedro in his arms to let him rest against him. ‘Amante,’ Pedro kissed John softly. 

‘I’m glad you were here.’ John said, enjoying Pedro remaining on his lap as they relaxed. 

‘Glad I was too,’ Pedro admitted. ‘Never thought I’d have sex here in the studio with you.’

‘Am I going to have to be more careful around here now?’ John teased. ‘Show up unannounced while you're working and get you from behind?’

‘Mierda! No! What if Lizzy or Jane were to show up!’ Pedro looked aghast at the idea. 

John laughed, ‘They wouldn’t bother us. I think they know well enough to leave us be by now.’

‘Maybe only when the place is closed?’ Pedro hinted.

‘Like now?’ John smirked and Pedro could see him thinking about something.

‘Last time I saw that look in your eye you had me talked into joining you at 2 am in the morning when it was full moon in the gazebo in the backyard.’ 

‘Where are we now, Pedro?’ John prompted the young man.

‘At the studio.’

‘With a lovely diner set right there…’ John hinted at it with a gesture from his eyes. 

Pedro looked at it, following John’s eyes and then looked back at John. ‘What do you have in mind?’

‘I feel like dining out on you,’ John spoke huskily and was reaching out to his trousers for a fresh condom. Pedro got up and, taking hold of John’s hand, they headed to the set. Hopping up onto the rented diner table, Pedro wrapped his legs around John to hold him close and kissing the older man hard. It was only a matter of moments before John was aching for Pedro again and shifted the young man onto the edge of the table, thinking to enter him there. However, John was frustrated by the height of the table. Despite being taller himself, John wasn’t able to easily penetrate Pedro facing him. Grunting, John tried once more but was no more successful. Pedro, groaning in anticipation strafed his fingers down John’s chest before standing on the floor again. 

‘This way,’ Pedro told his lover, turning around to lean over the table. 

‘Pedro, no, I like looking at you when we have sex.’ John protested. 

Looking back over his shoulder. ‘This time, please.’

John, moved closer to Pedro, his arms around the young man. ‘You sure?”

‘I’m sure.’ Pedro reassured his lover. 

With Pedro’s encouragement, John found the position perfect for the setting. He’d become so used to always facing Pedro that the sensation of taking him from behind was quite new that, while familiar as it had always been his favourite position with any of his previous sexual partners, with Pedro it became a more intense sensation. Pedro arched his back, pushing back into John’s thrusts. His fingers gripped the edge of the table. He could feel John’s fingers were firm on his hips. 

John was as vigorous at his age as Pedro was and his thrusting and grinding against the younger man was hard enough to make the table shift forward until it was against the mocked up bench. Bent over Pedro, John refused to slow down or stop until he was coming hard inside the young man. Pedro stood up straight and feverishly pumped on his own shaft until he came, draining himself on the table top. 

Remaining deep inside Pedro, John held him in his arms and kissed him over his neck and shoulders. ‘You never stop amaze me,’ John admired the young man. With his head resting back against John, Pedro smiled with satisfaction. Together, the men returned to the couch to relax for a while before they agreed to go home.


	54. Chapter 54

Later that night, John awoke with Pedro curled up against his body. As he lay there, John got to thinking about their relationship. Looking back on what had taken place during the photo shoot had and how Pedro had been able to handle himself and the intensity of their sex afterward had surprised him. He’d thought before as the two of them had explored one another in bed and elsewhere in the home they now shared permanently, but that night had gone beyond that. Well beyond that, John admitted. 

Slipping out from under the covers, John pulled on his dressing gown, collected the two magazines from his side table and quietly headed down the stairs to his home office. Going over to the filing cabinet, he pulled open the drawer and found the envelope with the disc in it. He’d been stubborn about not getting rid of the items despite Pedro’s anxiety over them. That night though, he made a decision. 

John sat at his desk, pulled out a large envelope and a sheet of paper. Pausing to think a moment, John then began to write.

My dearest Pedro,  
You will read this one day when I’m gone. I’ll either have passed on or for whatever reason we have parted company permanently. Regardless of the reason, I feel that I owe you something for all that you have given me to this date and for what I hope will be years to come together. You are always telling me that you do not love me for my wallet but I’m no fool and know that money is something that makes life easier for everyone. I also know that if you knew of this decision you would likely get mad and refuse it so I will do it this way. 

I am enclosing in this letter the deed to this home, for it to be yours to do with as you wish upon my death. I am also enclosing for you the rights the to my retirement fund. 

I am sealing away the dreaded magazines and the video that has done nothing but cause us distress. You may think that I have used the video for carnal reasons but that has never been the case. I acquired it from one of the models who thought to drive a wedge between us, I won’t name them as they are no longer a concern for either of us. But I learned of it and then learned that it had been released online. I took steps to have it removed quietly and prevent it from becoming an albatross for you to worry about in the future. I have never once thought poorly of you for doing it. You did it for the right reasons and that’s what mattered.

I may not be able to return the love you feel for me but I do care deeply for you and do this only to ensure that you are set for life in the future.   
With deepest affection, John.

Letter written, John got up and walked over to the wall of photos. Under the largest photo of Malcolm was a small wall safe which John opened, took out the deed and the retirement fund information, slipped them into the large envelope with the magazines and disc and sealed it all up. On the outside he wrote simply, ‘To be opened by Pedro Flores only upon our permanent separation by death or otherwise.’ It was placed in the safe and locked up. 

Then he got on the phone and called his lawyer. While the man was incredibly annoyed at being awoken at an ungodly hour on the weekend, John smoothed the man’s annoyance over with offers of triple payment for his time and laid out what he needed done in terms of updates to his will and a further update to the business contracts. It would take the lawyer at least a week for those so John left it to him and would await confirmation of that being done.


	55. Chapter 55

Seven days later, two days later than John had been told to expect things to be finalized, his lawyer arrived at the gallery and John closeted himself in the office for some time. Lizzy and Jane just looked at one another with curiosity at what was going on but were none the wiser. After some time the lawyer left. 

John, ignoring the looks from the ladies was soon bounding up the backstairs to the studio. Pedro was sat at the framing table sketching out plans as to what the gallery could look like if they were to ever get the chance to expand into the shop next to them. The landlord had continued to drag his heels on giving them an answer. ‘Another proposal?’ John asked as he came up beside Pedro. 

‘Yeah. I was looking at the stairwell coming up from the street to the studio. There’s no way we could open it up properly. I think the stairwell walls are load bearing. We’d still have to get an engineer in but I think any expansion is going to have to be bend round the back of the stairs. But, if we do that, then I can build out that small piece setup around it. It’s too angled to really suit anything else really. But with a bit of a realignment of your office and if we get the basement as well then we could put in a freestanding wall along the back and increase wall space for displays that way as well.’

John beamed, laughing at Pedro’s enthusiasm. ‘This is actually something that I’d like to talk to you seriously about, Pedro.’

‘You’ve heard from the landlord?’ Pedro perked up.

‘Not yet, but along the lines of the expansion.’ John leaned against the framing table, looking at Pedro. 

‘Don’t you dare just hold me in suspension now!’ 

‘I have a business proposal for you, Pedro.’

‘What is it?’ Pedro furrowed his brow.

Reaching into his suit jacket pocket he pulled out a contract. ‘I hired you on, what about 18 months ago now?’

‘About that. I wasn’t 21 yet and my birthday is just coming up in a few more months.’ 

‘And look at you now, an excellent framer, set designer, lighting assistant, you’ve even stepped in to help clients with framing questions and made excellent suggestions. Now you’re already designing possible expansion layouts. And your confidence has grown immensely.’

‘I wonder who I can thank for giving me the chance.’ Pedro smiled back and then chanced a kiss from John. 

‘Thanking that man can happen at home later this evening. Right now,’ John handed the contract over to Pedro. ‘I would like to present an offer to you, Mr. Pedro Flores, to become co-owner and operator of Rydell Studios and Gallery. Equal partnership with shared decision making on everything to do with the business.’

Pedro froze with the contract resting in his hand. ‘What?’

‘You have more than proven yourself as invaluable to the business as well as personally. And I think it’s pretty obvious that you’ve moved in permanently with me. This,’ He tapped the contract in Pedro’s hand, ‘is covering the business side of now. I’d be a fool to let you ever leave me on my own now.’

‘But this means we’d be partners.’

“It does,’ John said. ‘Partners in business and in life.’

‘Partners.’ Pedro couldn’t stop grinning. ‘I like the sound of that.’

John reached out and touched the young man’s cheek softly. ‘Do you accept it? It’s 50 / 50.’

‘Of course I accept it!’ 

John pulled out a pen from his suit jacket pocket and handed it to Pedro who took it and signed the paperwork. ‘Signed and sealed. No escaping one another now.’

Pedro was still grinning stupidly. ‘I’d never think of trying to escape from you, John!’ He pulled John into a great big hug, kissing him deeply.

‘Partners, Pedro.’ John smiled at Pedro.

‘Partners!’ 

The two men kissed to seal the commitment properly.


	56. Chapter 56

Four years later.

John had turned 53 and Pedro had hit his 25th birthday just a month and half before. In the past years they had continued to build up the business. With the help of Pedro, John had been able to focus almost entirely on the gallery and his photography jobs and leaving the framing entirely to the young man. What it had also freed him to do was pursue the landlord about the shop next door. The shoe shop had closed down years ago and had since passed through three other lessees with different types of shops but none of them lasted very long and usually the space was vacant months at a time. With the aid of his lawyer, John finally negotiated a compromise with the landlord to expand with a fair increase in the rent they paid for the space. 

With Pedro onside, the two men signed the paperwork and things began to move quickly. Pedro had planned out so many designs to use the space that once they had finally got a chance to look over the plans and the space, Pedro only had to modify one of his mockups to present it to the architect that they hired. 

Renovations were soon being planned. During the downtime, Lizzy and Jane were given paid holidays for the duration of the gallery being closed. The studio remained open so they could continue to fill any framing orders that they got which weren’t as many. 

Coinciding with the renovations was the invitation to the wedding of Sarah and Malcolm. John was asked by Malcolm to be his best man at the wedding. 

One day, Pedro was tied up with the contractor sorting out a minor crisis with the expansion plans which left John to go along with Malcolm to the tuxedo fitting for the wedding without the younger man. As John sat while Malcolm was getting measured, Malcolm couldn’t help but bring up the ongoing subject of his and Pedro’s relationship.

‘Sarah’s bugging me again, wants to know when you’re going to fucking finally ask the kid to marry you.’

‘Ah, Malcolm, don’t go on to that subject again.’

‘Thought you had finally given up your fucking pining over my straight ass.’

‘I’ve not stopped loving you, Malcolm, regardless of your status with my god-daughter.’

‘And you, you fucking knob-headed poof, OW, watch the fucking pins you bastard!’ Malcolm’s bollocking only temporarily shifted to the seamstress before he turned back on his friend. ‘You live with him, you’re business partners. Fucking fuck me, surprised me to hell when you didn’t show up with Pedro on your arm. You two are fucking inseparable.’

‘He’s taking care of something with the contractor.’ John muttered. ‘I don’t see why it’s such a big deal. Pedro and I are quite happy the way things are.’

‘What the fuck happened then? You were all abuzz about the infinity necklace and all hot to propose to him. Fucking hell, John. Get on with it al-fucking-ready. ‘

‘I meant too but now we’ve got this expansion happening and there’s no way that I can whisk him off for some romantic getaway to propose right now.’

‘You don’t need to fucking do that, you fucking poof. Just get down on your fucking knee, ask him to fucking marry you and put some sodding ring on his finger. Then you fucking get Sarah to plan your fucking wedding. She’d love that.’

‘Malcolm, I want it to be right.’

‘You have at least said that you fucking love him now right?’

‘Well,’ John paused.

‘What about the goddamn meaningful night?’

‘I’m sure he got the idea that I loved him that night.’ John blushed.

‘Did you say the fucking words ‘I LOVE YOU’ to the kid?’

‘Not quite that way, no.’

‘Darling, if you don’t stop sticking me with those fucking pins I’m going to use you as a fucking pincushion instead.’

The seamstress looked up at Malcolm, ‘If you don’t stop moving about, the next pin will be pricking you in the prick.’

Malcolm narrowed his gaze at her and then made a greater effort to stay still. ‘So, what the fuck are the two of you going to do then?’

‘Well, as I said, we’re happy the way things are.’

Malcolm grunted. ‘Fuck that. If you don’t propose to the kid soon, you’ll be having to face Sarah over it, not just fucking me.’


	57. Chapter 57

Pedro held the back door of the gallery open for John. ‘All done. I’ll start hanging the exhibit tomorrow. Friday night opening is all set.’

John walked in and Pedro turned on the lights. New light fixtures had been installed to allow them to adjust them as spotlights on artwork. John’s office had been realigned alongside the basement entrance and two new dividing walls had been added along the width of the expanded gallery to add more wall space for prints. Around the stairs leading up to the studio from the street the small piece display had finally been wrapped around the angled walls. With the expansion they also had two separate display windows to use. Pedro then took John to the basement which had been rewired for better lighting and appropriate storage for pre-framed and unframed prints that could easily be restocked between exhibits. There was also plenty of extra space for overflow storage for the photography sets. 

‘This is amazing, Pedro.’ John looked around in wonder. ‘It’s beyond my imagination. The scope of exhibits we could run now!’

‘I’m really excited by this, John. Have you talked to Sarah yet?’

‘Not yet.’

‘You were waiting for this to be done?’

‘Yes,’ John admitted. ‘But now, with this space, I’ll be needing the extra hands for the photography side of the business.’ John turned to Pedro, hugging him tightly. ‘My word, Pedro. You’ve performed a miracle here.’

‘We have, John.’ Pedro reminded him of their partnership.

‘Yes, we have.’ John beamed and the two men got to work once more. There was an exhibit to be set up and they had three days to do it in.


	58. Chapter 58

The grand re-opening of the gallery was that evening and John was taking even greater care than normal in getting ready. Pedro willingly let John pick out his outfit for the evening.

John was dressing in his best black suit, trousers, shirt and waistcoat, with white tie and white handkerchief in the chest pocket. For Pedro, John dressed him in a black suit with black trousers and shirt as well as if they were a matched set. It was only when John was about to help Pedro on with his tie that Pedro began to protest. 

‘Why the pink one? I haven’t worn that since our first date.’

‘And this is just as important a day as that. This evening,’ John ignored his protest and was soon straightening it on Pedro. ‘Is just as important. This is the first evening of the beginning of our latest and greatest business venture together.’

‘Hopeless romantic,’ Pedro grumbled but willingly gave in to John’s soft lingering kiss to silence him.

‘There, you're all set, the car should be here in a moment.’ John followed Pedro down the stairs and, just as the car pulled up to take them to the gallery, John casually said that he had forgot something. Darting back in the house, John went to his office. There he grabbed a small box from the drawer, slipped it into his trouser pocket and was back in the car a minute later.

The guest list for the re-opening included Malcolm, Sarah and Pedro’s mother along with a long list of their best clients and a number of city officials. The buzz surrounding the opening had prompted a number of local and national press to show up to take photos of the people arriving. 

The exhibit had been deliberately selected by John. From the moment that the expansion went into effect, John had begun to track down as many models as he could that he had photographed over the years and asked to take new shots of them years later. To celebrate the closing of the old gallery and the opening of the new, the photography on exhibit was titled Then / Now and featured side by side prints of original photos with new portraits. Included in them were portraits of Pedro, Sarah and Malcolm. 

When Sarah and Malcolm arrived, John and Pedro welcomed them warmly. ‘Sarah! You’re definitely showing now!’

His god-daughter rested her hand on her distended stomach. Malcolm kept his arm around his wife protectively. ‘I’m six months on now, John.’

‘You two will be such wonderful parents!’ John hugged them both as did Pedro.

‘John, I know this is a big night for you but Sarah doesn’t want me to wait any longer.’

‘Wait for what?’ John was puzzled.

‘Well, Sarah is insisting that our little girl should grow up the same way she did.’ Malcolm beamed. ‘Now I know it would be right if we asked you, but we’ve agreed to ask Pedro instead.’

Pedro looked puzzled now, ‘Ask me what?’

‘Pedro,’ Sarah laid a hand on the younger man’s arm, gently squeezing him. ‘I’d like you to be Malcolm’s and my daughter’s godfather.’

‘You want me to be her godfather?’ Pedro’s eyes bugged out and then he was looking at John.

Malcolm kept grinning. ‘John’s already got that job with Sarah. And besides, if our girl turns out at all like Sarah she’s going to need a godfather who can keep up with her. You’re just too fucking old now for that, John!’ 

‘I accept the honour!’ Pedro said and they all were hugging again and even more hugs took place when Pedro’s mother learned the news as well and began to chatter away with Sarah about a baby shower and what Sarah would need for the new baby. 

‘Now that is something I should have expected.’ John spoke to Pedro when they had a brief quiet moment.

‘That Malcolm really is someone.’ Pedro said. ‘It’s no wonder you and he were such good friends.’

Soon after, all of the guests had arrived and everyone had taken their fill of wine, hors d'oeuvres and looking at the images on display John announced the official ceremony would begin.

On a small dais by the new display window, everyone gathered as John and Pedro stepped up. Pedro did look nervous but John held his hand tightly to encourage him. 

‘Welcome everyone to this evening’s ceremony. I hope you’ve all been enjoying yourselves.’ There was a murmur of agreement to John’s words. ‘This evening marks an important change as you can tell. It was just over 27 years ago now that I arrived back here in New York having spent a number of years over in England in the company of my best friend, Malcolm. It was him that pushed me to return here and take up what I truly loved to do. Be a photographer. Which is what I did. From there, I earned enough to hold my first exhibit in a small empty shop. I grew from just a photographer to become a portraitist and then into more specialized subject matters.’ This drew a chuckle from many in the crowd who were more than aware of what sort of specialized subject matter John was referring too. ‘Then five and a half years ago, a young man walked into this gallery begging me for a job. Now, that young man, Pedro Flores, has become my business partner and was as much a part of this expansion as myself.’ 

Pedro blushed and shyly waved to the crowd as there was a ripple of applause. 

‘And that is why, tonight, we would like to officially announce not only the grand re-opening of the gallery but it will now no longer be known as Rydell Studios.’ John looked at Pedro, smiling broadly and took hold of his partner’s hand, lifting it up.. ‘As of tonight, we proudly re-name the gallery RyFle Studios!’

The applause this time was loud and went on for some time. 

‘Now! Please! I have one more thing to announce!’ John got the attention of everyone. Pedro, confused as this hadn’t been a part of the plans for the evening. ‘As I mentioned, it was five and a half years ago that Pedro walked into my life at first as an employee but he very quickly became so much more than that.’ John turned to face Pedro. He laid a hand on the pink tie and smiled lovingly at the younger man. ‘Pedro, you wore this tie on that first date and I wanted you to wear it today for a very good reason. You told me that night that you loved me. And I was a stupid, stubborn old man who didn’t know any better and I just said that I cared about you, that I couldn’t love you. And then I learned from my god-daughter, Sarah, and my best friend, Malcolm, that love doesn’t have to be just for one person at a time. I’ve wasted five and a half years of time not seeing that and not saying this often enough. Pedro Flores,’ John reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it as he dropped to one knee before him. ‘I love you, Pedro, and I want you to be my husband.’

There was a gasp from the crowd as they waited for Pedro to respond.

‘John?’ Pedro just stood there, unable to move.

‘Pedro.’ 

‘You love me?’

‘Yes, Pedro. I do love you. With all of my heart and my soul. I love you now and forever.’

‘Yes! Yes, John! I will be your husband!’ Pedro was pulling John up off his knee and kissing him deeply. The two men just kept hugging and kissing to the wild applause of the guests.

Malcolm, whooping, was the first one to step up onto the dais to hug the two men followed by Sarah, and then Pedro’s mother, weeping happily and dabbing a black handkerchief at her eyes was there as well to hug her son and John.

One of the local photographers called out to them to turn to face the crowd to get a photo of the moment. First, John and Pedro stood proudly together for a photo and then, John gestured to the other three on the dais and soon, Malcolm was on the right side of John, one arm around John and the other around Sarah. Pedro, to John’s left held tight to his fiance and he hugged his mother close to his right and the family photo was taken.


	59. Chapter 59

Epilogue

John and Pedro waited until after Sarah gave birth to hers and Malcolm’s young daughter, Amelia, before they selected a date for their own wedding. Between Sarah and Mama Flores, John and Pedro barely had to do anything by way of preparation. 

At the end of a very long day, the two men had finally made it home. They had received many gifts but there was one that both men had insisted on handling personally, not allowing anyone else to touch it. Now, standing in John’s office at home, Pedro watched as John began to take down all of the photos that hung there of Robert and of Malcolm to clear a large enough space on the wall. Reverently, John placed the framed photos into a box and closed it carefully. Pedro helped to remove the assorted frame hangers off the wall and, still in their tuxedos from their wedding, the two men centered the new hanger and the new picture hung there proudly. 

John and Pedro, flanked by Mama Flores, Malcolm and Sarah, stood there in their finest on the night John proposed to Pedro.

Pedro and John stood for a moment in silence, looking at it and remembering that night.

‘I love you, John.’ 

John, holding his husband close to him, couldn’t stop smiling. ‘Pedro, my dearest husband, I love you!’


End file.
